


矛盾螺旋

by ViaLactia



Series: 矛盾螺旋 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 102,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLactia/pseuds/ViaLactia
Summary: FB1之后的故事Newt等人在Credence 的帮助下找到了被格林德沃囚禁多时，折磨得形销骨立的原MACUSA安全部部长Percival Graves. 搬入Graves大宅后，Credence与Graves的关系在一系列起伏后终趋融洽，可牢狱中的格林沃德却并不打算就此放过他们，纽约的上空，似乎将再一次被阴云笼罩。。。。。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: 矛盾螺旋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110899
Kudos: 1





	1. 地狱边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 老文搬运

MACUSA大厦，顶层圆形办公室。

那场灰色的大雨将整个纽约市下成了一张黑白照片，瑟拉菲娜双手交叠放在胸前，神情严肃地凝视着雨丝汇集成溪流从主席办公室巨大的落地窗上涓涓流下，大厅那头壁炉微弱的火光映进她沉思的双眼，在一片漆黑的深潭里挣扎跳动。

这房间昏暗得让人欲睡，历代主席们巨大的画像高悬在她身后，面容浸没在阴影里，兀自沉默着，镶金画框在些微的烛光里映出流动的影，鬼影重重。

她凝视着铁灰色的天幕，那暴雨倾盆而下，如同汹涌的巨浪永不停息地撞击着这个城市。铅色的云挤满了，有力而紧凑地涌动着，缓慢却带着坚实的威压，这天空沉重地压过来，像要把整个大厦给握在手心，毫不留情将它挤压殆尽。

“刺拉”一声轻响，抖动的火光亮了又息，有人闷闷抽起了烟斗，烟气飘进其他画框，嘈嘈杂杂的声音稀稀拉拉响起来。

不耐的咳嗽，座椅上不安的扭动，小声的抱怨，均匀的呼噜声突然就被打断了。

她一动不动，置若罔闻，挺直削瘦的身影犹如一尊黑铁，静默在不辨晨昏的世界里，嵌进了灰白的画布，是最深黑浓烈的背景。

在心里重重叹了一口气，她眼角的余光落在案几厚厚的卷宗上。

没有一点好消息。

格林德沃到来后这城市就没让她松过一口气。

老奸巨滑如他，就是她亲自上阵也不得不如履薄冰。从来就是个冷酷谨慎经验丰厚的猎人，格林德沃在最恶劣的环境里也能出其不意地反杀，把所有人轻松玩弄于鼓掌之间。

一点情报都没审出来还差点损失了两个优秀的傲罗。

她头疼地闭上了眼睛。

还有那生死未卜的默然者少年。

她的眉头拧紧了。

天知道她心里多希望那孩子已在人世间蒸发殆尽，可这事是真的再经不起一点疏忽了。

哪怕在人手分配方面她已吝啬到锱铢必较的地步。

说到这她不得不感谢Newt Scamander，为她省下一批浩大的工程，在这个所有人都忙得焦头烂额之时，她第一次感叹起国会的人手是多么的不足。

城市的重建就已占去她大部分的人手（什么时候国会已经拮据到连魔杖管理处的人员都要负责这些事务了？）然而趁着大乱有不少危险分子想浑水摸鱼溜进纽约，更不说还有那许多格林德沃追随者，蠢蠢欲动，伺机待发。安全部门疯了似的超负荷运转，在紧张的高压下不眠不休。

毕竟如今的纽约就如砧板上的一块肥肉，在无数饿狼的窥视下日夜担忧。

她烦躁地翻看着卷宗，一页薄纸飘出来，忧虑与不安浮现在她向来冷静超然的脸上。

她站起来，立在窗前俯视着死寂的城市。

那是阴沉着脸的钢筋巨轮，在一片灰色烟霭里起浮不定，翻滚的水汽氤氲四起，无止境地拍打着，咆哮无声。你看见暗色高楼的顶突兀地矗立，三三两两，飘忽不定，那是城市嚎哭的眼，寻不到光就戳瞎了自己，在无边大雨中一寸寸腐坏坍圮。

他们曾经是国会最大的骄傲。

可他们现在元气大伤。

可他们如今群龙无首。

那页薄纸上的寥寥几笔钉子似锥进她的心——

“原安全部部长帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯依然行踪不明。”

从格林德沃被俘到现在整整一个星期，他们什么都没问出来，他把她最得力的干将藏得太好了，好到瑟拉菲娜都不得不咬牙切齿地承认在这件事上MACUSA是多么的无能为力。

天知道帕西瓦尔在他手里经受了怎样的毒刑，瑟拉菲娜气愤地握紧了双拳。

安全部门在灾后已以最快的速度做出了反应，不论是人员的肃清、调定还是灾后预案的迅速给出、有效的紧急处理，他们，还有新上任的部长艾格伯特.奥布莱恩，给大部分人交出了一份满意的答卷。是的，大部分人，在MACUSA的历任主席中，瑟拉菲娜是出了名的挑剔严苛，虽然嘴上不说，几乎所有人的心里都明白这一点----帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯在主席心中的地位无可替代。

在外人看来，艾格伯特.奥布莱恩在短短几天里平步青云，炙手可热，他家早就被无数载着贺信和邀请函的猫头鹰给挤破了，那些宴会交际只是碍于当前紧急的形势暂时没办起来罢了。

然而明眼人都清楚，尽管主席表面上还是那么倚重她的部长，在她心里，那个位置上永远都应是帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯。他是如此的雷厉风行，完美而高效，办起事来一丝不苟、毫无纰漏，周身散发着领导者的魄力和气度，如同一只骁勇警惕的雄狮时刻保卫着帝国的安全。他的确是不苟言笑的，他的严肃让他在大部分时间里都显得冷静而疏离，虽然那件事以后阴鸷就再未从他脸上消失，可谁能怪罪他呢？某种程度上说他和瑟拉菲娜非常相似，但主席无意深究是否是这种相似导致了自己对他的信赖倚重，无需多言，格雷夫斯已经用自己的战绩和功劳向所有人证明了他才该是那个高位的拥有者。

但他就那样消失不见了，这件事对瑟拉菲娜造成的打击比她所想的更甚，多少次她站在旋涡的中心，焦头烂额地指挥着人们来回忙碌，她会下意识地叫出他的名字，要把最关键的一环交给他，交到她最能干最放心的人手里。

映入眼帘的却总是奥布莱恩严阵以待但略显尴尬的脸。

艾格伯特.奥布莱恩从来都是最佳的继任者，尽职尽责，优秀干练，毋庸置疑，可他真的还不够好，对于这个职位，对于MACUSA，对于这危机四伏的国家。她对这样的安排充满歉疚，可内心深处依旧希望着帕西瓦尔归来复位。

外面的风言风语她不是没有耳闻。坦率地说，那些言论如影随形了帕西瓦尔许多年，它们小心翼翼，蓄势待发。近来的事件如催化剂一般让某些不应被提起的东西在人们心中疯狂发酵，如同一缸正在沸腾的魔药，在阴暗处咕咕冒着气泡，让异样的气息充满了整个空间。

人们兴致勃勃地把往事从故纸堆里找出来，恣意翻炒，帕西瓦尔的名声再一次岌岌可危。那件事过后没有谁是无辜者，死去的已经死去了，人们为何不肯给予她们安宁呢？可她又脱得了干系吗？那个让帕西瓦尔支离破碎的事件，那个拼合后再也不是帕西瓦尔的格雷夫斯，冷漠易怒的安全部长，MACUSA最高效的工作机器，不了解他的人们畏惧他厌恶他到处散布着流言，可讽刺的是他们根本就离不开他。

这个让他遍体鳞伤的国家根本离不开他。

那个让他家破人亡的法律却正是他宣誓终身守护的一切。

有些问题的答案，你不想知道。

她重又陷进了高背椅，沉默地挥动魔杖翻阅着卷宗，下达命令。窗外雨势愈加强劲，轰隆隆如同海潮撞击着耳膜，她不愿施咒隔离开这声音，她能想象到雨丝冰冷如刀，唤起的真实痛楚让她愈加清醒。

Queenie Goldstein就在这时冲进了她的办公室，带着一身潮湿的雨气，气喘吁吁。她精心打理的金色卷发杂乱无章，高档的小皮靴和裤脚上到处都是溅上的泥点,整个人神色慌张, 急不可耐。

“Madam！”她被瑟拉菲娜狠狠剜了一眼才明白自己的行为是多么的僭越，不同于她的傲罗姐姐，这是她第一次以如此近的距离面对这位向来冷若冰霜的主席，那种气势逼得她一滞，可犹豫两秒后她还是鼓起勇气开口了。

“We.....we’ve found him!”

瑟拉菲娜脸上的表情一瞬变化了，几乎是从座椅上弹起来，她直直看进来人的眼睛。

“Where?”她尽力克制，却还是掩盖不住话语里的期待和喜悦。

Queenie 明显被吓到了，往回缩了一步，主席少见的感情流露让她猛然意识到自己犯了个错误。

“Madam.....”她几乎不敢直视她的眼睛。

“It’s the boy.”

她压低了音量，语气里带着明显的歉意。

“Credence Barebone.”


	2. 地狱边缘

MACUSA 速度最快的那只猫头鹰撞上游轮舷窗时Newt Scamander正绞尽脑汁地考虑怎样才能在中国浩瀚的领土上找到一只火球龙。

他紧凑忙碌的行程就被这样打断了，急匆匆回到了才刚刚阔别的美国大陆，不是因为MACUSA主席瑟拉菲娜诚挚的邀请，而是他任何时候都愿为了帮助默然者的宿主而放下手边的一切事。

但当他一只脚踏进美国国会提供的快捷通道————一副中世纪油画时，根本没想到情况会比自己所预料的要严峻得多。

蒂娜在油画的那头等候着，木然僵直地矗立，陷入了沉思，脸上愁云密布，不安和忧虑犹如雕刻上了她的面容，挥之不去。

纽特扶着油画框爬出来时，蒂娜一瞬间露出了重担卸下的释然，她快步迎上来，完全没有意识到自己连个礼貌的微笑都难以挤出来。纽特张开嘴咧出一个笑容想打个招呼，不料蒂娜却直接紧紧抱住了他。

她附在纽特肩上轻轻颤抖着，那些字句从她紧咬的唇间模糊地蹦出来。

“Help him,....please....he.is.....please....Newt....save him”

她的声音很稳，可稳得一点都不真实，在纽特看来这个一向坚毅的女人都快哭了。

“我会竭尽全力的，现在带我去见见那个孩子吧。”

***  
人们是在清理第二塞勒姆总部，也就是克雷登斯曾经的家时发现他的。

他蜷缩在一堆断壁残垣之中，紧紧抱住自己折在一起的双腿，像是要把本就纤弱的自己给硬生生掰断。

大雨不间断地下着，而他任由从瓦砾之间滴下的雨点把自己淋得湿透。当人们掀开一面坍圮的围墙，在还没意识到那瘦弱的黑影是谁之前，克雷登斯就已惊恐地化作一缕烟躲到了更幽深狭隘的空间去了。

没有人敢做出什么过激的举动，哪怕在场的大多数人第一反应就是干掉他。

畏惧依旧占了上风。

就算所有人都知道他体内的默然者已被消除了很多，可谁敢保证这个神经质的孩子不会在一次不经意的刺激下突然爆发？

他们小心翼翼，如履薄冰，在一片废墟前围成了个可笑的圆形，战战兢兢监视着废墟里的男孩。

以至于听到消息第一时间赶过来的蒂娜见到此情此景怒不可遏，她气愤地甩了一句“你们当他是什么？动物园里拿来观赏的异兽吗？”便急匆匆挤开人群冲了进去。

蒂娜借着雨天阴暗的光线在一片废墟里摸索着，她是如此害怕男孩在最小的刺激下也能消失不见，所以她没敢使用荧光闪烁，哪怕她被废墟中遍布的物件绊倒几次，刮破了衣裳，还受了点小伤。她轻轻呼唤着男孩的名字，一颗担忧的心悬在那里，她不想再跟丢这个可怜的孩子了。

直到她走入那个本应是厨房的逼仄角落，悬着的心才落下来。

她凭空招来一只蜡烛，火光微弱飘忽，明灭不定，宛如一只小小的灯塔在浓稠黏腻的黑暗里起起伏伏，稀疏的雨丝飘进来，带着点冷冽的风，火光颤抖着跃动了几下，男孩在圆晕的橙光中抬起半个头来，阴影在他脸上抖动着，他更加紧地裹住了自己，像只小小的黑色刺猬，无助到了极点。

他把自己逼得没办法再躲了，在盥洗台下蜷缩着，如同一只丢失了巢穴的幼兽般想把自己与外界的危险隔离开，他的目光闪闪烁烁，躲避着蒂娜关切的眼神，冻得发白的嘴唇不住地颤抖，整个人在寒冷的空气里像个破旧的筛子般不停地抖动，像是要把所有不安全都筛掉。

蒂娜佝偻着身子在坍塌的钢筋围墙间穿行，谨慎地挪动着步子，唯恐惊到了他，放心地看见男孩已经恢复了人形，可当她进一步端详男孩时，她的心被绞紧了。

距离事件过去已有七天，纽约的寒冬却并未因魔法降下的大雨而停止降温的步伐，然而克雷登斯身上还裹着失踪那天穿着的黑色大衣，唯一不同的是那件湿透的衣服已经破旧不堪，脏兮兮沾满了灰尘和他自己的血迹，裸露的皮肤上旧伤新伤重叠遍布，纵横错落，结起的褐痂如同扭曲的蚯蚓丑陋地攀附在他薄而干涩的皮肤上，他皮肤蜡黄，脸色惨白，饥寒交迫，惊惧不安，天知道这孩子七天里是过着怎样的生活，蒂娜可以想见他以默然者的形态惊慌失措地在肮脏的小巷里乱窜，怀着对自己身份的质疑和对未来的绝望，撞得头破血流，气息奄奄。

没人愿意帮助他，也没有人能帮助他。

他油腻的黑发和大衣无数破洞里支出的残破线头一样，因为雨水的原因分成好几缕黏在一起。男孩拼命地缩紧了自己，可根本就阻挡不了凌冽寒气对自己的侵袭，蒂娜心疼地看着他破了口的皮鞋，有城市各处的泥浆混着雨水黏在上面。脏得黑白不分的袜子早已脱线，隐约可以看见他冻得通红的脚丫，血丝从破裂的疮口混着脓液不停流下来。

还有他生满了冻疮的双手，紧紧扣在他蜷缩着的小腿上，关节处肿得老高，红得像冬夜里高悬的大红灯笼，触目惊心。不合身的棉裤只到他细瘦的脚踝，上面的不少破洞里全是被刮擦的伤痕，没有一个被好好照料过。无需多少医疗知识，蒂娜清楚地知道这个孩子正被高烧和遍布全身的炎症侵扰。

男孩飘忽的眼神突然在蒂娜身上定了一下，随即又像含羞草被触碰般胆怯地缩了回去，他往角落里又躲了躲。

蒂娜知道自己不可以再往前走了。

她缓慢蹲下来，用双手支撑着上身，微微前倾，把那柄蜡烛放在两人之间的空地上，正好照亮了他俩的脸庞。她咽喉发干，第一次觉得与人交流是这么的困难，斟酌许久，她有些颤抖地开口了。

“克雷登斯。。。克雷登斯？你还。。。。记得我吗？”

没有回答。

从她蹲下开始克雷登斯就连头都没抬过了。

而她现在的姿势真的很难受，蹲在地上扭着身子躲避着几处支出来的钢筋，不一会就全身酥麻。

艰难的吞咽了一口唾沫，她试探着向男孩移了几步，烛火在冷风里摇摆着，把两人的影子映在高大的围墙上，鬼魅似地晃荡。

克雷登斯没有任何反应，可她仍然觉得继续靠近需要征得男孩的同意。

“Credence?”

她需要确定那孩子的注意力还在这儿。

“Credence?”

男孩终于战战兢兢地抬起头来，脸色却依然被恐惧的惨白笼罩着，他不停低头抬头，轻轻摇动着脑袋，散落的雨水滴滴地撒出来，惊慌失措得像一只被猎手逼到绝境的兔子。

蒂娜不很清楚他究竟在恐惧什么，她以最轻柔和缓的语调说道：

“Credence.....Credence...我能再靠近些吗？”

他哆哆嗦嗦地瞄了蒂娜一眼，摇了摇头。

一种挫败感在蒂娜心里升起来，她安慰自己说至少克雷登斯愿意交流了。

“It's ok, it's ok, Credence.”蒂娜顿了一下，把身体俯得更低，好跟克雷登斯的视线齐平。

“I won't hurt you, Credence.......Please, trust me.........plea....."

“No!”

男孩爆发出一声短促的，嚎哭似的大叫，把蒂娜吓得差点跳起来，难以想象这瘦弱的身体里藏着如此巨大的力量。他的声音里混杂着屈辱和痛苦，像是暴风雨漩涡里破碎的灯塔，忽然炸裂，燃尽了一生爆发闪烁，挫伤了人眼。

他把头深深埋进自己的臂弯里，肩膀剧烈地上下耸动着，在黑暗中小声啜泣，片片破碎，犹如被打破的精致瓷器，在光滑大理石地板上扎眼地散落，浸润在冬日不暖的阳光里折射出无助的冷光。

凌乱的字句从他并拢的指缝间漏出来，瞬间融入了烛光和阴影之间。蒂娜努力地侧耳倾听，花了好长时间才意识到他始终在重复同一个音节。

听清楚的下一秒滔天的怒火即刻湮灭了她所有的理智。

该死的格林德沃!

“lia.....r.....liar!li....ar!..........liar!..........."

这简单的音节在狭小寂静的空间里回环着，犹如钟声震鸣。

那个词在他舌尖抖动着，从他紧咬的，颤抖的牙关间一个个蹦出来，像是清晨吹起的短号，像是罢工者愤怒而富有节奏感的控诉，一下一下撞击着蒂娜的心脏。

这只属于一个人的控诉啊，是听众几乎为零的嚎哭。

刀割的痛苦从绝望的最深处缠绕着他纤细的身躯一寸寸攀上来，绞紧他，啃噬他，榨干他，看着他一点点丧失理智，一点点失掉人性，一点点向化作默然者的深渊滑去，恶毒地大笑不止。

那个孩子。。。那个孩子。。。。。蒂娜根本无法想象他是在怎样凄惨无助的泥淖中挣扎不安。

对他而言，所有的承诺都是最大的折磨。

去他梅林的胡子!

蒂娜半爬半走地径直过去，把克雷登斯小小的身躯一把揽在怀里。

在人和默然者状态间游离的男孩在她怀里狠狠震颤了下，蒂娜索性地闭上了眼睛。

去他梅林的胡子！

不停向着外界散发的黑雾滞住了，犹豫徘徊良久，笼罩着蒂娜单薄的身体。

她也不想再乞求什么了，如果有最后一刻，她不要这孩子的世界一片冰寒。

她等待，抱着怀中那具冻僵的身体，怀着义无反顾的决绝和悲壮，带些无处宣泄的愤懑和无奈。

终于，终于，黑雾终究是缓慢收束了回来，缓慢得心惊胆战，可它终究回到了本体身上。

一阵冷风吹来把最后的光源给熄灭了。

男孩的啜泣渐渐低了下去，冰凉的身体终于在蒂娜怀里寻到了久违的温暖。

***

“我在他完全稳定后才让奎妮去把主席找来。”蒂娜急匆匆地快步走着，将一缕乱发勾到耳后。

他们正走在纽约的街道上，纷纷扬扬的雪花在初上华灯晕出的光环里飘然落下，大街寂静无声。

蒂娜的家离国会大厦不远，正好她可以利用这时间给纽特好好理清下事件的来龙去脉。

“我让她把所有去报信的家伙全都挡住了。”她小心咬了咬嘴唇，压低了声音抱怨道，“我可不希望某个气势凌人的老女人吓到克雷登斯。”

“噗！”纽特忍俊不禁，在蒂娜怼了他一眼后不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，快速转移了话题。

“所以说。。你是怎么说服主席让克雷登斯住在你家的?”他确实不愿说出管制所收留院这一类伤人的词。

“是奥布莱恩先生。”她的语调难得缓和了下，此时他们来到两栋麻瓜住宅之间，这是原本是蒂娜的住处所在。

她示意纽特退后，嘴里轻声哼唱出一串生涩但悦耳的咒语，那两栋房子歪歪扭扭地移开，她自个儿的两层小楼像拉开的风箱般皱巴巴地被两边扯开来，在吱吱嘎嘎的声响中蘑菇状的门厅灯跳出来，给铺雪的台阶蒙上一层暖融融的色彩。

纽特注意到这里被很高级的隐蔽咒保护着。蒂娜转过头无奈地笑了笑，把纽特引进门，挥动魔杖让忙碌着的扫把撮箕给他们让开道路，带他走上了楼梯。

“奥布莱恩先生说以那个孩子现在的状态，让我来照顾他是最好的选择。不过，”她停下来朝窗外指了指，纽特注意到街道上散布着两三个衣装各异的中年人，漫不经心地晃来晃去。

“必要的保护措施是决不可少的。”

是的，麻瓜眼里这些匆匆路过的行人都是便衣的傲罗，日夜不息地时刻监视着这栋房子。

“说真的我一点也不希望这样。”一层阴鸷斜斜笼罩住她的脸庞，话语里混杂着愧疚与担忧，“这让他看起来像个囚徒。”

可谁都明白这些是不可或缺的。

蒂娜握住橡木门柄轻轻叹了口气。

“所以，你准备好了吗？”

纽特有些惊讶于自己听到的问题，但他迅速地点点头，随着蒂娜走进了上次他和雅各布入住的房间。

***

这小小的房间还是和上次一样的干净雅致，只有橙黄色的床头灯开着，给魔法作用下本就温暖的房间蒙上一层家的色彩，男孩抱着被子蜷缩在床角，听见门响的声音快速抬了下头又慌慌忙忙地低下了，目光游离着完全不知道该放在哪儿。

纽特直觉是自己这个生人让蒂娜和克雷登斯间本就脆弱的联系更加摇摇欲坠。

蒂娜走过去坐到床沿轻声开口了：“克雷登斯，这是我今早说起的纽特.斯卡曼德先生，他很有经验，他会帮你把。。。”蒂娜轻轻抚着克雷登斯的背，那个词真是太难说出口了。男孩被触碰的时候似乎很想缩回去，可他竭尽全力克制了自己。

“他会让一切都好起来的，再相信我一次好吗，克雷登斯？”

男孩眼神忽闪忽闪的，他怯弱的欢喜藏在厚厚一层结痂的疤痕后面，他想要去相信，给予这些善良的人们自己微不足道的感激，他想要去付出，要好好报答这些素不相识却竭尽全力帮助他的人们。可是他的理智却无时无刻不在灼烧着他的直觉，如同钝刀割肉，一点一点折磨他的神经，他害怕，他畏惧，他不想再回到那样的深渊，他被荆棘缠绕，举步维艰，他宁愿作茧自缚也不要再一次被抛弃了。

所以他最大的努力也只是让自己的嘴唇对着蒂娜勾出一个似笑非笑的弧度，转瞬即逝。

可纽特不怪他，一点都不。

换做是谁都会这样的不是吗？

那男孩曾以为自己找到了人生意义，他愿为一个人赴汤蹈火，他愿为一个人燃烧殆尽，他终于可以有所期待终于可以有所依赖，他以为自己笨拙可怜的双手终于可以有所作为哪怕他心知肚明自己所做的一切不过是他上升的垫脚石。可他还是弓下身来献祭了自己，在祭坛上剖空自己流尽了血脉，因为他是他灰暗人生里唯一的光，唯一的希望，唯一的期待，唯一的快乐，而他祈求的不过是他眼底的一点关心一点信赖一点或真或假的爱。

他终于鼓起勇气，他只是怀着战栗的希望和畏惧想要一直守在那人身边。

可你毁了这一切，格林德沃。

你将他啃噬殆尽弃尸荒野，扬长而去不闻不问，你的野心和欲望大笑着碾过一个伤痕累累的灵魂，你让他本就无光的人生从此堕入地狱的深渊。

“纽特？纽特？”

蒂娜的呼喊让他从沉思里醒过来，他没想到自己居然会为这孩子如此打抱不平，是因为有相似的经历吗？他苦笑一下把注意力转了回来。

“这一阵子你俩住一块行吗？家里的位置实在太小了。我去准备晚饭，你在这儿陪一下克雷登斯吧！”

纽特点点头提着箱子坐到了床沿，男孩嗫嚅着仿佛要说什么，可他还是不敢正眼看着纽特，或许是觉得不打招呼不太礼貌吧，纽特突然想起蒂娜所说的男孩养母刻板严厉不近人情的教育，说来是孩子，其实克雷登斯在她家连个奴隶都不如。这孩子的心伤一时半会儿真的好不了，纽特心疼的想到，我们得对他多些耐心。

“没事儿的克雷登斯，不用太拘谨好吗？”纽特温和地笑笑，“一切都会好起来的，都交给我吧，没问题的。”

“我想我们是可以成为朋友的不是吗？”

男孩轻微的晃晃脑袋，随即慌张地点了点头，“好。。。好的。。。斯卡曼德先生。。。”

他不会连朋友这个词是什么意思都不清楚吧？纽特被自己的想法吓了一大跳。

克雷登斯把头埋在被子里用几不可闻的声音继续说了下去，纽特以为自己听见了轻微的哭腔，“谢谢。。。。谢。。。谢你。。。斯卡曼德先生。”

“纽特。”

他的声音悦耳而和蔼，就像他一贯对于他的神奇动物那样富有爱心和耐性。  
***  
晚饭的时候纽特和蒂娜都有些小心翼翼，他们开着无关痛痒的玩笑，一方面想要逗逗克雷登斯开心，一方面又畏手畏脚害怕戳到他的痛处，他的身份太特殊了，不仅是默然者的宿主，还是巫师界的异类——一个哑炮。

克雷登斯从心里感激他们的善意，可你怎么能强求一个心里遍体鳞伤的孩子轻易地去拥抱人世间的温暖？他已经被彻彻底底背叛过一次了，一只饥肠辘辘的小兽被人间的灯火吸引却不幸差点沦为猎人口中的美味，你让他如何说服自己眼前的这一切都不是骗人的假象？

晚饭过后克雷登斯自动地想要去收拾残羹冷炙并走向盥洗池想要洗碗和打扫，蒂娜一一委婉地拒绝了他，告诉他应该去好好休息，纽特体贴地将他送上了楼，安排好一切走下来写一份递交给瑟拉菲娜主席的报告，他们小声地在楼下交谈着，卸下了一切终于有时间来倾诉重逢的喜悦。

这样整个楼上就只有克雷登斯一人了，纽特走时体贴地熄了灯，可他不知道对这孩子而言黑暗才是所有恐惧的源泉，克雷登斯睡不着，他不愿去开灯，他不想纽特回来时伤了他的一片好心，可这黑暗让他想起化身默然者时的混乱不安，就像是瞎子一般，他被某种不知名的力量支配，浑浑噩噩地造成他不敢想象的伤害，他怎么会杀人呢？他连只兔子都不敢伤害，魔法部的人说那是他压抑已久的愤怒和力量，力量？他能有什么力量？笨拙的可悲的，永远不被待见的，什么都干不好的，兄弟姐妹里的异类，只配在皮带下懦弱地颤抖，想到这他发出一声痛苦的呜咽，闭紧了眼睑，蜷缩成一团，狠狠抱紧了被子似乎这样才能给予他安全感。这世界好吵啊，真是太吵了，这一定是默然者的原因，他在被子下剧烈地抖着，咬紧了嘴唇不让自己哭出来，自从他被傲罗们攻击后他就获得了这奇特的能力，不，说成是诅咒更合适，夜深人静的时候那些声音，这个城市所有负面的情绪就会冲进他的大脑，那些痛苦，咒骂，争执，愤怒，在他身体里疯狂地乱蹿，像是暗巷里饥饿的大鼠，要把他所有的理智都嚼碎吞尽，那股黑暗的力量在他体内蠢蠢欲动着，想要冲破一切阻碍破坏这城市让那些该死的声音全部都消停了，冷静了，让这挨千刀的世界彻底清明了。

他没有一个晚上是睡好了的，这一切没有脱离控制或许是因为他对蒂娜的感激让他极力控制自己，更多的原因是默然者的力量确实被消减得差不多了，至少它目前还得乖乖待在他体内。

是的，目前来讲。

他绝望地意识到默然者的力量正在一天天增强。

门被悄悄打开了，纽特发现克雷登斯还没睡着，惊讶地意识到那孩子在偷偷哭泣，皎白的月光从窗帘的缝隙里射进来，透过了窗外的护栏，阴影一根一根把他割裂成块，这流淌的夜色笼罩着不安，寂寞如同尘埃。他安静地回到自己的床边，在黑暗里凝视着克雷登斯抖动的双肩，歪着头陷入沉思。

过了一会儿他掀开被子躺了回去。

克雷登斯只听到了这个声音，他抽了抽鼻涕，有些懊悔，觉得自己应该给好心的斯卡曼德先生道个晚安，有人在一旁让他安心又不安，有人陪伴是好事，可他害怕自己不受控制伤害了对床上的先生，他真是个大好人，克雷登斯又紧了紧被子，别人都只知道躲着自己，可斯卡曼德先生对他永远都只会露出温和关切的微笑。

还是不要睡着了好。

他下定了决心，瞪大眼睛要熬过一晚，这时一个小东西攀上了他的手指。

一只护树罗锅。

从没见过护树罗锅的克雷登斯差点没从床上直接弹起来，这个瘦瘦小小奇形怪状的家伙挂在他一个劲甩的手上，在他的尖叫声冲破喉咙之前跳起来捂住了他的嘴，调皮地拍拍他的脸颊，细长的小腿在他的手指上跳起了踢踏舞，灵活地滑来滑去，柔柔的触感惹得他觉得痒痒的。

他瞪大了眼睛，看着它奇异的表演，渐渐他所有的注意力全都被护树罗锅吸引了去。

好奇心占了上风，虽然从来没经历过好奇这种感受的克雷登斯根本说不上这种感觉是什么，他只是觉得，这情绪波动让他自己都觉得奇怪，这小家伙想要亲近他，而他不知道为什么，也愿意相信和亲近这个奇怪的生物。

对床的纽特偷偷露出了一个愉快的笑容。

***  
克雷登斯和那只护树罗锅很快就变得形影不离，让所有人欢心鼓舞的是那孩子的精神状态也一天比一天变得更好，他逐渐变得愿意和人交流了，虽然还是机械问一句答一句，不过明显看得出他对蒂娜姐妹和纽特的信赖，还有雅各布，胖乎乎乐呵呵的面包店老板（顺便说一句克雷登斯被救回来的那晚差点把雅克布店里的存货给吃了个精光），他和奎妮的关系疯快地发展着，已经到了谈婚论嫁的地步。

纽特每周都要给瑟拉菲娜提交个报告，他已经成功抑制住了克雷登斯体内力量与日俱增的默然者，那家伙都快恢复一半了，不过知道这事儿的三人一致决定向国会隐瞒真相，谁都不想某个愉快的早晨被一群突然冲进来的傲罗给搅乱不是吗？

不过要彻底分离那孩子体内的默然者还需要一些研究，毕竟纽特这次的对手强大而且不一般。

新上任的安全部长艾格伯特.奥布莱恩先生每隔几天都会来看看，他是个秃顶的老年男人，六十好几的年纪，和蔼可亲。他从心底里可怜克雷登斯，跟他说话时总是随和而有耐心。可是“安全部长”这几个词就足以让克雷登斯沉默好几天了，在奥布莱恩面前他永远都是一副战战兢兢的模样，想逃又不敢，畏惧地盯着部长袖子里那若隐若现的魔杖吞吞吐吐说不出话来。 

蒂娜心疼他，可是她也明白这是奥布莱恩的职责，她真的很感激部长大人的耐心，但她偶尔也会想起帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯，依旧行踪不明的前部长，她会在心里叹息一声，格林德沃被俘了快一个月了，他们依然找不到他。

这天奥布莱恩拗不过蒂娜姐妹的盛情邀请，留下来和大家一起吃了个晚餐，宴会上他无意说起了格林德沃。

“放心吧克雷登斯，他一定会受到严厉惩处的。”部长喝着黄油啤酒瞄了男孩一眼，他以为自己是在安慰克雷登斯，可宴会上的其他人迅速交换了个不安的眼神。

“过一阵子我们就要把他引渡回英国了。”他转过头对着蒂娜，“有审出些什么吗？”他耸耸肩，开始对付桌上的那只烧鹅，“那是只老狐狸，要我说，真正重要的一个都没出来。”

“不过啊。。。。”他停下来，语气里充满了担忧和抱歉，“我们还是找不到格雷夫斯先生。”

克雷登斯握着刀叉的双手大幅度地抖了一下，奥布莱恩奇怪地看了他一眼，继续往下说着，不过他接下的话克雷登斯全都听不见了。

他再一次混乱了，感觉自己轻飘飘地浮了起来，一个月来这里的大人们根本不在他面前提起格雷夫斯，他们害怕刺激到他，所以克雷登斯只能从只言片语里偷听到某个罪大恶极的格林德沃，可他搞不清这其间的关系，他怎么可能搞得清呢？那天所有的记忆都停留在傲罗们把他击到魂飞魄散的一刻，就算他看见了格雷夫斯先生变成了格林德沃，他也理不清这其中一二，他只是个被麻鸡压抑已久从未见识过魔法世界的哑炮，他怎么可能会懂呢？

“克雷登斯？”他一下子惊醒，猛然发现安全部长早已离开了，纽特和蒂娜姐妹围在一起担忧地看着他。

“真是太抱歉了亲爱的，不该让他提起那种话题。”蒂娜眼里全是歉意，“你还好吧？”

克雷登斯觉得全身发麻，艰难地点了点头，他咽了口唾沫，提出了来这里后的第一个问题：“蒂娜小姐，可以。。。可以告诉我这一切究竟是怎么回事吗？”

三个人明显是愣了一下，然后纽特率先发现了症结所在。

***  
他们花了很长时间才把所有问题给克雷登斯理清，那孩子努力地理解着，两姐妹始终担心着克雷登斯的状态，他们不敢把真正的帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯渲染得太好，谁知道那个冷冰冰的部长会不会像格林德沃一样抛弃这个孩子？或许只是做得没那么冷漠无情罢了，他们庆幸克雷登斯没问更多关于真部长的问题，一方面他们也不太了解那个寡居独行的男人，另一方面所有人都确信克雷登斯不会想了解他们所熟知的那个格雷夫斯。

蒂娜讲完后所有人都陷入了沉默，谁都没意识到夜已经很深了，墙上的钟滴答滴答地走着，像水滴清明地滴在石板上清脆落寞，时间一分一秒地过去，克雷登斯一直盯着脚尖没有说话，他规规矩矩地端坐在木椅上，一如过去无数次那样他端坐在养母家简陋的桌旁等待着午餐。他双手放在腿上难耐的绞在一起，心里烦躁不安。

蒂娜站了起来，这一天对克雷登斯而言太难捱了。

可男孩突然发话了，他的声音很低很快，纠葛不清，心烦意乱。

“蒂娜小姐，我。。。。我。。我可以帮忙。。找到格雷夫斯先生。 ”


	3. 驼色尘埃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高耸的苍穹掩藏在  
> 它神香弥漫的寒冷气流中，  
> 当寒风骤起，大地袒露无遗——  
> 人们即刻明白了：悲剧结束了，  
> 这不是第三个秋天，是死期。
> 
> ——《三个秋天》【俄】阿赫玛托娃

他醒了。

在一片茫无际涯的雪白中他睁开眼，天地俱静。奇怪的是他并不觉得有丝毫不安，就像是有人告知般他直勾勾望进眼前的那片虚无，等到脚下镜子般的湖面凌凌地波动了，他踩在墨色的水面上，荡开的涟漪为他开出一条路来。

身体自顾自地行动，没有任何触觉和知感，在稀薄雾气笼罩而成的通道里他被身体带着向前，向前直到一面巨大的镜子出现在眼前。

高大的圆镜被镶嵌在乌木的框中，狮爪的脚，巨龙的雕栏，他不认识的卢恩文以奇怪的姿势攀附延转，镜面空洞洞的，犹如张着大嘴的寒天。

他看不清自己，镜面仿佛是蒙上了一层冷霜，他只能看见一个模糊的黑影随着他晃动，丑陋的可怖的，木讷而沉默。

他伸出手去揩拭镜面，他去擦正对着头部的地方，可那寒霜他死也抹不开，那黑影越抹越大，越来越大铺满了整个镜面，他惊慌地退后，无边的白雾涌上来，它们齐心协力把他推进了自己的深渊。

他急速地向下坠落，被黑色粘稠的阴影裹挟着，记忆以凌乱的方式在他头脑里飞旋，女人大声痛苦的尖叫锥子般把他的耳膜震出鲜血，他重重地摔在地上，阴影“嗉”地离开了他，他一点都不觉得疼，他睁开眼，场景完全切换了，幽深的隧道迷离的火光，腐烂的味道。

又是这里。

黑色的影子匆匆消失在近旁的暗道里，它不想我跟上它。

克雷登斯跌跌撞撞地爬起来，痛苦回来了，却不在它们该在的地方，过去被皮带狠狠抽过的地方疼起来，他抹了下湿漉漉的背部，一手的鲜血触目惊心。

他跟上去，被不知名的力量驱动着。

在幽暗的火把灯光下他的影子不安地掠过无数阴冷的墙面，周身的一切模糊也清晰，他觉得身体发冷可是脚步无论如何都停不下来，他不停地向前走着，他需要一个结局，他猛然意识到这个历经了多少次的梦境始终缺少一个答案。

谢天谢地这一次他终于来到了终点，他看见黑影站在一扇厚重的门前，门上蝎形的图案随着黑影的动作变换着，“咔哒”一声轻响，石门发出巨大的轰鸣声缓缓打开，他跟上去，在宽敞的圆顶石室里他看见他的黑影静默地立在另一个黑影面前。

那团黑影缩在房间的一角，了无生气，克雷登斯小心翼翼地走上去，在距离他们一米的地方却被玻璃样的东西给挡住了，可这个距离已经足够他意识到地上的是他的同类，一个饱受折磨的人，被铁链紧紧束缚着，裹在单薄的衬衣里瑟瑟发抖。他熟悉他，他记得自己认识他，可那人的脸是如此模糊，他努力回想着，可他再也记不起那人的名字了，他用力敲击着玻璃样的隔膜，大声询问着那位先生是否需要帮助，他丑陋的黑影扭曲着沉默着，仿佛在观赏一场闹剧。

那人终于被吵醒了，虽然看不清可克雷登斯知道那人终于睁开了疲惫不堪的双眼，他迷茫地抬起了伤痕累累的头部，铁链哗哗作响，鲜血从他耳畔滴下来。

帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯空洞的眼睛凝视着面前的黑影。

克雷登斯滑落在地上。

Suddenly he realized——

The ugly thing he’s looking at 

Is me .

***  
MACUSA 顶层圆形办公室

“所以这是忒修斯的意思咯?”

“Eh....what?”

战斗英雄忒修斯.斯卡曼德的小弟弟有些茫然地看着国会主席瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里，像是不相信这件事怎么就露馅了似的。

瑟拉菲娜在心里翻了个白眼，现在在她豪华的顶层圆形办公室里鲜见的一次性站了四个人，新任安全部长艾格伯特.奥布莱恩，纽特.斯卡曼德，蒂娜.戈登斯坦，还有那个在纽约掀起惊涛骇浪的默然者——克雷登斯.拜尔本。

纽特和蒂娜一大清早就拉着克雷登斯到MACUSA找到了安全部长，奥布莱恩先生立马领着他们到了主席面前。

克雷登斯的消息多多少少减轻了主席对他的敌意和不满，虽然仅听凭这一家之言去寻找前部长格雷夫斯的确不怎么妥当，但现在这是唯一的办法了。

就在一分钟前瑟拉菲娜准备安排人手时，纽特插了进来，用一个奇奇怪怪的理由要求同行，这才有了上面的对话。

说真的某个优秀的霍格沃茨交换生和从二年级起就打遍天下无敌手的伊法摩尼猫豹院级长不打不相识从此以后出双入对形影不离，两个五年级生一时兴起偷偷摸摸跑到南美洲猎杀了一只残暴的玛雅羽蛇龙震惊了整个北美大陆的事在MACUSA（甚至说全美）简直无人不知无人不晓，瑟拉菲娜都能想象得知挚友失踪的忒修斯是多么心急如焚地想立马飘洋过海来把整个美国翻个底朝天。想到这里她突然有些感谢在欧洲鸡飞狗跳拖住了忒修斯的格林德沃信徒们，北美已经够乱了，再加一个忒修斯。。。。那毕竟是个一抬手就能轰掉好几栋大楼的人。

用脚趾头想想就能知道每天忒修斯是多么焦虑地捧着他的双面镜等着自己的小弟弟按时地中规中矩地在镜子那头汇报美国这边的情况。

所以纽特非要同行这件事也说得过去了，忒修斯怎么会把挚友留给一群他不放心的人呢?

队伍里多了个懂医疗知识的学者也不是什么坏事，现在能用的人真是太少了。

瑟拉菲娜默许了纽特的请求，转脸盯住了一直不敢抬头的克雷登斯。

“男孩就别跟去了。”

听到主席叫自己的名字克雷登斯一直搅着衣角的手滞了滞，头埋得更低了，腰背也不动声色地弓了下去，这让原本就小小瘦瘦的他看起来矮了一大截。

他害怕我。

这个念头并没有在主席心里掀起任何波澜，毕竟自己是下命令让傲罗们处决他的人，她在心里无谓地耸了耸肩，这是保卫国家安全必须的不是吗？她可不会让一个人形炸弹到处乱跑，退一万步讲瑟拉菲娜一点都不喜欢这个男孩，畏畏缩缩得连话都说不清楚，鬼知道他那个恶心人的继母教了他些什么？拜尔本本就是肃清者的后裔，这个姓氏就足以让某些历史上曾饱受其摧残的古老家族后裔义愤填膺了。或许男孩恶劣的生存环境能作为他性格的借口，可从降生起就出类拔萃的瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里不能也不想去理解他，皮奎里对他的不耐烦里多少还带着些厌恶，毕竟他还有一重危险的身份——默然者。

“我给你们四个人。。”

“主席大人，不必了，克雷登斯说。。。。”

瑟拉菲娜快速剜了一眼插嘴的蒂娜，短发的女子马上闭嘴了。主席转向了一旁的安全部长。

“奥布莱恩先生，带上你的三个人马上和他们出发！”

***  
纽约郊区，格雷夫斯大宅

纽特目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一切，这和忒修斯的描述真的差得太远了。

灰黄的苍穹低垂着，如同被晚秋腐烂的果实压弯了头的大树，枯黄的枝丫密密麻麻盖在人们的头顶，苦雨夹着凄风，厚重的霾沉沉压过来，泛黄的叶子在高大细瘦的枝丫上摇摇欲坠，长叹一口气飘落着混进尘埃，本应整齐的道旁灌木无人打理，恣意生长，杂乱不堪，面前老朽的铁门在寒风吹刮下前前后后摆动着，那迟钝的“呜呀”声随着惊起高飞的寒鸦传得很远很远。透过铁门望过去，枯黄的草坪围绕着干涸的喷泉，雕塑上的天使低眉垂目，满脸忧伤，绿苔和黑藻长上了岸，洁白的少女雕塑被玷污了，空洞的眼眶仿佛滴出泪来，墙皮剥离的老宅在阴沉的天光下昏昏欲睡，守门的白玉狮子缺头少尾，绿色粘稠的水从顶层滴水兽的嘴角落下来。

放眼望去皆是残枝败叶，一片荒芜，用了无人烟来形容这里真是再恰当不过了，从纽约郊外的一个垃圾场翻牌进来，如果不是生了红锈的金属门牌上几个褪色的“Graves”，没有人会想到这里是大名鼎鼎格雷夫斯家族的老宅。

“上帝啊，这里发生了什么！”一个年长的女巫惊讶地张大了嘴，同行的几位傲罗里只有奥布莱恩参与了对这栋老宅的搜寻，那是一场毫无收获的行动，只让他们了解到格林德沃假扮成安全部长这一年里只住在了城里国会租给高官的房子里，完全就没回来。

奥布莱恩想起他看见屋子里杂乱不堪明显被翻操过的情形时油然而生的愤懑和凄凉之感，格林德沃把老宅里有价值的东西拿走后就抛弃了这里，艾伯格特.奥布莱恩和老格雷夫斯一家私交甚笃，不夸张的说，他是看着帕西瓦尔长大的，老夫妇去的很早，在那以后的时光里他几乎担当起了帕西瓦尔父亲的职责，当上部长后，帕西瓦尔那个工作狂并不怎么回来，早些年。。。

“早些年芙丽菲斯还经常在这儿举办高档宴会。。。。。。”刚才那个年长的女巫比比划划地向年轻的同事们介绍着，奥布莱恩轻咳一下，她立马住嘴了，投来一个犯了错误的眼神。

该死的为什么总有些人抓着陈年旧事不放？

蒂娜一把撕下已经脱落一半的红漆封条，推开门走了进去，铁门在地上划过时扬起了纷纷洒洒的土褐色尘埃，发出嘎吱嘎吱的巨响，不少人捂住嘴咳了起来。

“克雷登斯说部长在下面。”她带着一行人向前走着。

“下面？我们上次可把这里最小的角落都搜索了。”

“或许是有什么密道你们没发现吧~”蒂娜耸耸肩，带着他们七拐八拐来到了老宅的后面，巨大的石室边缘雕刻着繁复生涩的卢恩文，威严高耸，在岁月风蚀中愈现狰狞的毒蝎标志静静守护着格雷夫斯家族墓穴，沉默也冷漠地审视着老宅的不速之客。

蒂娜走过去挥了挥魔杖，随即皱起了眉。

“没有防护咒语吗？”她疑惑地转过头来望着唯一来过这儿的新部长。

“所有的。。。。”老先生越过她率先走入了阴沉的墓穴，他的声音从深黑的地底传出来，飘忽不定，郁郁不安如同冬日将息未灭的烛火。

“都被格林德沃破坏完了。”

***  
墓穴下面的空气污浊不堪，混杂着腐烂和死亡的气息，暗处的老鼠睁着血红的小眼睛吱吱乱叫着，眨眼间消失在黑暗的彼端，狭窄过道里长明的火把时不时发出噼啪的炸裂声，人们的阴影摇摆不定，如同黑色的梦魇。

他们排成一列沉默地行进着，目光短暂地停留在格雷夫斯先祖落满灰的棺椁上，褐色的尘埃到处落满了，踩上去就是一个脚印，不时有人发出不耐的咳嗽，在悠长深邃的过道里激起深远的回音。

在蒂娜的指引下他们来到了一个十字路口，三个黑黢黢的洞穴瞪视着他们，克雷登斯只告诉了他们通过最后的关卡的方法，他们默契地分成三组，纽特跟着奥布莱恩先生走进了左边的洞穴。

奥布莱恩走在前面，这是纽特第一次好好审视这位向来和蔼可亲的安全部长，他仅剩的头发蓬松的盖在头顶，暗室的灯火在他锃亮的脑壳上掠过转瞬即逝的光，他有些矮胖，灰蓝色西装汗湿了，皱皱地贴在身上。墓穴剩下的路越来越窄，崎岖不堪，他们手脚并用爬上爬下，这样的路程对他这样的老先生一定是太艰辛了，他发出呼哧呼哧的喘息声，拿出精致的小手帕揩着锃亮头顶上的汗。

“额。。奥布莱恩先生？需要我。。。”  
“啊。。不不不，感谢你的好意，年轻的斯卡曼德先生，我这样的老年人并没有你想得那么虚弱不堪。”

本想提议让自己开路的纽特脸红了，老年人向来对这种事挺敏感的不是吗？

“你让我想起你哥哥。”老先生用朗爽的声音说道。  
“是吗？其实大部分人都说我不像他的。”  
“哈，那是他们并不了解他。”他转过他红彤彤的脸对纽特笑着说，“看到你的第一眼我就知道你是他弟弟了，你们身上都有斯卡曼德家族与生俱来的气质。”

“我是不是忘了告诉你，我曾经是忒修斯和帕西瓦尔的黑魔法防御术老师？”

后面的纽特一时间惊得说不出话来。

“两个好小子，天赋异禀，出类拔萃。”他耸耸肩。  
“就是太能惹事了。”

“那时你一定还太小了，我跟着格雷夫斯一家带他们到南美去玩，两个年少轻狂的小伙子喝了点小酒，一时兴起冲到亚马逊丛林里干掉了一条野龙，也真是。。。啧啧啧，找到的时候两人命都快没了，还兴冲冲地约定下次要干票更大的。。。。。。”

“我。。我没想到格雷夫斯先生。。。。”后面的纽特瞠目结舌。

“格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯。。。。。以前的日子真好啊。。。。”念叨着那个姓氏，老先生突然就抽了抽鼻子，长长地叹了一口气，陷入了自己的沉思，“Percy变了很多。。。”

他们陷入了长久的沉默，然后纽特说出了他今天最后悔问出的问题。

“是。。。那件事？”他尽量显得小心翼翼。

老先生一下顿住了，他有些惊慌，年轻人不该知道这些陈年旧事的，可谁叫他是那个人的弟弟，而那个人又是帕西瓦尔最好的朋友呢？

他转过来，严肃地盯进纽特的眼睛。

“孩子，要不是看在你是忒修斯弟弟的份上，我早就用遗忘咒把你那块儿记忆消除得精光了。”

“抱歉。。真的。。十分抱歉。”他惶恐地回应着，看着奥布莱恩转过去的背影似乎一下苍老矮小了许多，围绕在两人周身的气氛在剩下的路程里却再没暖和起来。

***  
不记得自己走了多久，他们终于来到了通道的尽头，灰白色的墙直直立在他们面前，按照蒂娜从克雷登斯那里得来的情报，奥布莱恩挥舞着魔杖念叨着及其繁复的咒语，他相当埋怨自己，当时不应该那样草率地检查墓穴，用脚趾头想想也能知道格雷夫斯大宅里肯定有无数个这样的密室，墙面嘎吱嘎吱地裂开了，又一重铁墙出现在面前，他数着铁墙上蝎子的图案，仔细点了几下，铁墙轰隆隆地沉到了地底，克雷登斯嘴里的石门终于出现了，暗绿色的巨大毒蝎盘踞在石门正中央的圆形中，雕琢得精致而逼真，着实吓了两人一大跳。

他们在毒蝎的眼睛上点了三下，接着两个人的魔杖分别插入第一对蝎足边缘的小孔，念动咒语，蝎子爬动了，从头上尾下变作了头下尾上，巨大的尾巴翘了起来，平行于地面如同托盘，奥布莱恩割开了手腕，蝎尾承接了滴下的鲜血紧接着摆回了石盘，血液顺着蝎子身上复杂的图案流动着，这时他们才发现流血的凹槽被刻成了一个大大的“G”，血从毒蝎大张的嘴边汇作两股滴进了石盘底的小孔，图案发出机械转换的咔哒声，石门轰鸣着，终于在他们眼前缓缓开启。

恶臭的气息铺天盖地袭来，暗室里只燃着一盏小小的孤灯，荧光从他们的魔杖尖绽放，纽特四处张望着，这里十分狭小，地上铺着潮湿腐烂的稻草，温度低得吓人，纽特不仅打了个寒颤。

“Jesus Christ！”

他的目光被奥布莱恩吸引过去，老先生急急忙忙冲到了暗室的那一头，“扑通”一声跪在了地上，纽特跟着跑过去，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

如果不是亲眼所见，给他一万个金加隆他也不相信地上这个形销骨立，被折磨得不成人形的家伙是帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯，哥哥口中永远潇洒英俊、雷厉风行的安全部部长。一件单薄的，沾满了血污的衬衣挂在他身上，奥布莱恩一挥魔杖黏在他身上的部分纷纷掉落，由于缺少阳光而变得苍白的皮肤在银色光线下触目惊心，或结痂或化脓的伤口遍布全身，狰狞恐怖，他的腿以奇怪的方式扭曲着，纽特明白那是断了的表现（上帝啊这样他还被抛弃在这暗室一月之久！）锁链紧紧束缚着他的双手双脚，你看得出他奋力的挣扎，干掉的血液凝固在生锈的铁链上，手腕好些被磨破的地方都露出了深深的白骨，奥布莱恩捧着他的头，一时间泣不成声，帕西瓦尔干枯的头发贴在脸上，他这个年龄的人不该有的大量白发在空气里微微颤抖着，他的脸上没有一丝血色，削瘦的双颊，突出的颧骨，嘴唇干涸破裂，薄而透明，他的眼睛被蒙上，用他带血的衬衫遮住了，可这时真的无人深究个中缘由。

“奥布莱恩先生？奥布莱恩先生？”纽特挥挥魔杖让那些锁链悉数脱落，他一边脱下自己的大衣给格雷夫斯裹上（他的手触碰到对方的皮肤和肋骨，对方极端瘦弱的身躯让他心底一颤，就像是有一层伤痕累累的皮，浅浅地蒙在白骨之上），一边呼喊着失神的奥布莱恩先生。

“嗯？怎么。。。我。。。。”老先生抬起满是泪痕的脸，一时茫然。

“我去箱子里取一点药材，麻烦您呼叫救援再替我照顾下格雷夫斯先生行吗？”他撑着对方的肩膀直到他回过神来，老先生这才慌慌张张给帕西瓦尔施了个温暖咒。

***  
奥布莱恩直勾勾盯着眼前的一片阴影，呼叫救援后，他再也没敢直视过格雷夫斯，难以想象格林德沃给他施展了怎样的毒刑，可他还是撑下来不是吗？他最优秀最高傲的学生还是撑下来了不是吗？他在心底苦笑，希望那个英国来的小子能治好他，他也不知道为何就把缥缈的希望寄托给了一个不是医生的他国动物学家，或许是因为“斯卡曼德”这个姓氏吧！

毫无生气的帕西瓦尔突然在他怀里动了动，他干涸得裂开的嘴唇扇动着，发出几不可闻的声音。奥布莱恩把头低下去，他听见他毫无意识地呼唤着清水，老人的心痛苦地颤抖着，魔杖尖点上帕西瓦尔破裂的嘴角，他没用清水如泉，他用魔杖把清水一滴一滴送入他残破的身躯。

许是受到了久未曾有的滋润，帕西瓦尔似乎清醒了许多，他迷蒙地转着头，终于没被束缚的手迟钝地转动着，奥布莱恩一把握住了他冰凉的手。

“是我。。。Percy。。。是我。。你现在安全了。。。你。。”

“。。。先。。生。。。？。。。”帕西瓦尔一时间回不过神来，然后他突然握紧了奥布莱恩的手，吃力地挣扎抬起头来，把要自己微弱沙哑的声音送到对方耳边。

“是他。。。快。。。。盖。勒特。。格林。。德。。。。他。。假。扮。。。”帕西瓦尔的声音逐渐低下去，使劲的双手也松弛了，他倒回去，沉重地喘息着，他是如此的虚弱，这样的谈话足以让他疲惫不堪。

“没事了孩子。。。没事了。。我们已经抓住他了。。”泪水从哽咽的老人眼中夺眶而出。

这时纽特从箱子里爬了出来，急急忙忙在地上摊开一堆药材，所有人都沉默了，帕西瓦尔安静地让纽特给自己做着应急处理，不时发出粗重的喘息声，每当这时纽特就会歉疚地扫他一眼，默默放轻了手中的动作。

纽特有些着急，太多的伤口不是他可以治愈的了，那么多不知名的黑魔法，残忍地加诸于这个坚毅的人身上，我们真的难以想象他一人在这黑暗的地牢里咬牙度过了多少暗无天日的痛苦时光。

很快格雷夫斯身上就抹满了花花绿绿的药材，纽特满头大汗念动着咒语看着他的皮肤慢慢吸收愈合，不过这些东西也只能暂时缓解他的痛苦罢了，纽特悲伤地想。

他抬起手去揭格雷夫斯脸上那块血迹斑斑的衬衫，感觉到了他的行为，帕西瓦尔挣扎着躲开，纽特的手停在半空，他们都看着帕西瓦尔，他紧咬着牙，过了好长时间才缓缓地把别过去的头转了过来。

纽特小心翼翼的揭开了衬衫。

在格雷夫斯阴郁的沉默里，所有人都倒抽了一口冷气。

His eyes are missing.


	4. 日落寒鸦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay me by the frozen river  
> Where the bones have passed me by  
> All I need is to remember  
> How it was to feel alive  
> ————《Winter Bird》

一条乳白色的河流推着他向前，春寒刺骨，你以为那是粘稠美味的奶油蘑菇汤，其实不然，它是一锅洒些青葱的豆腐汤，蒙层绸白，底下面稀薄而干，如同青白色的天幕，透着阴鸷的灰，是鸭蛋壳的青，泛不起一丝光来。

然后那点青也消失了，只剩下白，坦荡荡的白，是病死者毫无生气的脸。

——And this  
is  
how you rot.  
***  
他睁开眼，目力所及，皆为黑暗。  
那声音仿佛在他耳边，又缥缈如同仙乐，在很远很高的地方回响，钻进他内心深处一遍一遍捶打他脆弱的神经，他跌跌撞撞地寻找声音的来源，一片黑暗。  
然后他跌倒了，刺目的光一下子涌进来，他受伤的眼睛被戳得生疼，听力一瞬间丧失了，骨肉剥离的痛苦炸裂在四体百骸，他的声音被锁住了，沸腾的鲜血奔涌着灼烧着肢体，皮肤像是一片片剥落般剧痛，内脏开始腐烂，尖锐的疼痛从身体正中开始蔓延。  
“Crucio.”  
他瘫软在冰凉潮湿的地板上，那个人的声音飘过他的耳畔，黏腻的享受的，甜蜜如同恋人间的私语。  
Gellert Grindelwald.。  
“你没必要为了这老朽的体制和那群顽固不化的老古董奉献自己的一生。”他慵懒的说道，“我以为你明白的，Percy，我以为你比任何人都明白这一切带来的痛苦是多么巨大。”  
“我以为。。。你是感同身受的。”他的声音突然变得危险而冷漠，如同刀尖上倏然掠过的冷芒。  
他蹲下来，强迫着气喘吁吁的帕西瓦尔抬起头来。  
“So why did you do that to me ?”他的魔杖轻轻划过他的眼睛，他止不住涌出黑色鲜血的眼睛，他一时间疼得说不出话来。  
“我是真的以为。。。你比。。大多数人明事懂理。。。。”格雷夫斯自己的魔杖挑开了他残破不堪，血迹斑斑的衣襟，顺从地停在了他伤痕累累的胸膛，惋惜的笑容浮现在那张和安全部长一模一样的脸上。  
“Sectumsempra”  
***  
“No——————！”

他嘶吼着向后缩着，一双手按住了他的肩膀，他虚弱的身体无力地挣扎着，他的皮肤仿佛被一寸寸割开，痛彻心扉。

“Mr.Graves? Mr. Graves?!!It’s ok, you........”温和但焦虑的声音终于冲破重重阻碍传到了他的鼓膜，那声音如同镇定剂一般慢慢让他狂跳的心渐渐平静下来，疯狂的图像还在他的脑海里回放着，可他已经意识到自己已经不在那座幽深黑暗的地牢里了，他的身体还是剧痛着，说不清是幻觉还是刚才的挣扎扯开了伤口。

房间里嘈杂起来，人们来来往往，刚才扶住他双肩的温暖大手离开了，有人帮他躺回了床上，有人检查着伤口和药剂，一个温厚的声音向医生和护士们解释着刚才发生了什么。

没事了，没事了，这里是医院。

他让自己陷进松软的枕头里，一遍遍做着暗示好让自己粗重的呼吸逐渐平息。

都过去了。。。。。。

被营救的记忆慢慢从脑海深处涌现，最初的喜悦已经被冲淡了，他瞪大眼睛凝视着和梦里别无一二的黑暗虚空，纱布蒙在他眼睛上，医院的灯光。。。。应该是白色的吧。

屈辱和痛苦一瞬间让他喘不过气来。

“Mr.Graves?”那个温和的声音再一次把他拉了回来。

他转动着头辨认着声音的来源，那个人走上前来握住了他的右手，格雷夫斯挣扎了一下，却并没有把手抽开。

“我是纽特。。。。纽特.斯卡曼德。”

“斯卡曼德？”那个姓氏多少有些让他惊讶，他疑惑而吃力地抬起头来，嘶哑着嗓音询问着。

“我是忒修斯的弟弟，没事的。。。您不用。。。。。”纽特站起来帮他理了理枕头，好让他舒舒服服地躺回去。

“忒修斯十分担心，他说有时间一定会过来看。。。。。”纽特的声音渐渐低了下去，格雷夫斯静静地睡着了，纽特在心里叹了一口气，他一定是太累了，谁能强求这个饱受一年囚禁和折磨的人呢？他凝视眼前这具瘦弱的身躯，病号服松松垮垮地搭在他的身上，丑陋的伤口在他的皮肤上蔓延，刚刚被营救出来时脏兮兮的胡子已经被刮干净了，苍白病态的脸颊在医院单调的灯光下有些瘆人，他的呼吸微弱而不均匀，纽特的目光扫过他的那条断腿（医生说他的腿被变着花样多次折断又修复好，要完全恢复还需要一段时间），在医院的这几天他知道格雷夫斯常常在睡梦里无意识地呻吟颤抖。他轻轻地把格雷夫斯露在外面的一只削瘦臂膀给放到被子下面，纽特对格雷夫斯的印象向来只存在于哥哥的描述中，忒修斯说他是个坏脾气的好人，介于忒修斯实在没法从英国抽出身来，他强硬地把在美国照料挚友的重担二话不说扔给了他好脾气的弟弟，当纽特委屈地表示自己从未照料过病人时壁炉火焰里的忒修斯无辜地耸了耸肩:“唔，你就当多照顾一个小动物呗。”

纽特的目光落到缠在格雷夫斯脸上的纱布，他至今没法忘记自己第一眼看见他空洞的眼眶时的震惊，被黑魔法溶蚀掉的眼珠早已不见，眶壁上长满了蠕虫般扭曲可怖的黑色不知名物质，医生说根本无法治疗。

或许我。。可以。。。。？他起身离开，准备回到自己的箱子里再好好捣鼓捣鼓，如果自己的事业能够帮助到家人的好友那也未尝不是一件坏事。

***  
格雷夫斯很快就出院了。逆着所有人的意思蛮横地回到了纽约郊外的老宅，他讨厌同事们那些假心假意的问候，这让他愈发意识到自己的处境是多么的潦倒和落寞不堪。

现在他正坐在位于格雷夫斯大宅二楼自己房间里大床上，初春的阳光有些微凉，灰尘的味道呛得他有些喘不过气来，可身体状况终于有所好转的他无比享受这久别重逢的一切。

纽特和蒂娜帮着把他送了回来，现在正在楼下和老迈的家养小精灵科鲁洛（关在地下室一年的科鲁洛被救出来时只剩半条命了，原本就脾气不好的老家伙现在更是疯疯癫癫。）张罗着做些卫生和整理，虽然公事无比繁忙，好心的奥布莱恩先生也出了不少力，格雷夫斯从心底里感谢他们，你知道的，树倒猢狲散，从医院里醒来的那一刻格雷夫斯就做好了独自奋斗到底的觉悟。

那些流言蜚语任谁都没法风轻云淡地对待，格雷夫斯本就不乐于交际，这多少给他扣上了个清高冷傲的帽子，天知道他暗中给自己树了多少敌人。比起出席那些不得不参加的宴会，他更倾向于倒一杯威士忌在温暖的炉火前看罪案卷宗，那场变故以后，他变成了个彻头彻尾的工作狂，如果说以前他还会为了应酬对人笑脸相迎的话，现在他的脸上就只有完全的阴鸷。

对他糟糕的人际关系而言，这无异于雪上加霜。

人们畏惧他大于尊重他，他完全明白。他出色的工作能力或许是瑟拉菲娜留他在这个高位上的唯一原因，他无所谓地耸耸肩，在某些程度上主席和他真的十分相像。

所以那些或真或假的流言也可以理解了，心怀叵测的好事者欲说还休，被粉饰的真相被勾起好奇心的无知者从众者越传越远，他不否认其中有些猜测的合理性，可是人们眼中往往也只能容纳自己想要看见的东西不是吗？

我从未背叛自己。  
我从未背叛自己。

他一遍遍地这样默念着，就仿佛不这样说那些怀疑他是格林德沃信徒的流言就成真了似的。

You hate them you know ? you want revenge .

And this is how you rot.

他甩甩头把那个一直盘绕在脑海的声音赶出去，那不是格林德沃的声音，那是，那是，那根本不是任何一个人的声音。

他把涣散的注意力集中到手里捏着一封信上，蝎子的镂刻精致完美，紫罗兰的香气若隐若现，这封今早从美国西部大老远送来的信他根本就没打算拆开，想想就知道那群老家伙想干什么，就像多年前一样，他只是从没想过这样的命运会降临到自己身上来，他一抬手把信件扔进了床对头熊熊燃烧的壁炉。

他觉得心烦意乱，吃力的侧着身子去摸索床头柜上放着的香烟，身上的伤口被扯得生疼，他颤抖的双手一不小心撞倒了放满了烟蒂的烟灰缸，它摔在铺着厚实羊绒地毯的地板上发出沉闷的一声，烟蒂骨碌碌滚了满地。

去他的。

终于摸到了只剩一只烟的烟盒，他开始埋怨自己为什么不用飞来咒呢？他拿起魔杖想把烟头点燃，可他的手一直不受控制地抖着，无法准确地找到位置，他气急败坏地施了个咒语，微热的火焰擦过他的脸颊，这只烟怕是又被削去了一大半了。

他长叹一声陷进靠垫，紧握魔杖的手还在颤抖，他无奈松手了，医生说他的神经系统受了些损伤，不过一切都会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。  
去他梅林的胡子一切都会好起来的！

一群多克斯！

一切都不会好起来的。

他不是不知道这样无端的迁怒是多么无理取闹，他狠狠抽了一口烟，呛得自己猛烈咳起来，他意识到自己凄凉的处境，他的眼眶疼痛着，医生早就惋惜地给它们下了死刑，虽然纽特说他会尽力想想办法，可是谁知道呢？他从不后悔自己做出的决定，可一想到如果没了魔杖他就是个彻头彻尾的废人这件事每每都能将他拖入极寒的深渊，这魔杖似乎是他如今唯一的财产了，名誉，地位，家族的信任和倚重（噢那封该死的信！）,统统离他而去，自一年前那个寒冷的西伯利亚冬日，一切的一切都消失殆尽。

他任由自己疲惫的身躯把意识拖入了沉眠，一个无人打扰的地方，一个现在和将来都不会有无数审问和质疑的地方，一个不会有屈辱和痛苦的地方。

***  
克雷登斯到达格雷夫斯大宅时正是黄昏，远远的身后是华灯初上的城市，橙黄的灯火在纯净的蓝色苍穹下编织出美丽的图景，如同即将升起的繁星的倒影。他手里提着雅各布和奎妮塞给他的小提箱，除了蒂娜姐妹给他准备的基本生活用品，其他空间全被热面包和糖果塞得满满的，他跟着纽特走向了目的地，惊讶地看着垃圾场的后面耸立起一座巍峨的大宅，魔法世界真是随时随地都能给他无尽的惊喜。

可这阴沉的大宅让他感到不安和畏惧，继母曾在他心中激起的恐惧完完全全又回来了，穿过荒野的凄厉的风让他想起了鞭子挥动时的尖啸。冰冷的空气如同打在了他肩背上，他不自主地往后缩了一下，终于明白蒂娜为什么死都不愿意让他跟着纽特过来了。

他一点都不怪这是因为斯卡曼德先生决定要在格雷夫斯大宅照顾部长先生，不仅仅是因为这是他兄长的意思，以斯卡曼德先生的好心，他也不会留下一个没什么生活自理能力的伤病人孤独地待在这样的老宅里，斯卡曼德先生本来是打算一个人搬进来的，他说自己可以两头跑着不会落下抽离默然者的进程，不过听到这件事国会主席抱歉地（克雷登斯不知道这是不是为了让他心里好受一点而故意加上的形容词）告诉纽特他最好每时每刻都能看着默然者，这是为了美国的国家安全着想，“我希望能有一个可靠的人来照看那个人形炸弹，这也是请你回到美国的目的不是吗，斯卡曼德先生？”虽然他们极力避开了他，克雷登斯还是无意中听到了两位义愤填膺的女士对主席冷漠言语的抱怨。

蒂娜对这件事的极力反对被主席强硬驳回了，不管她怎么强调自己和奎妮能照顾好克雷登斯以及去格雷夫斯大宅对他的成长多么不利。不过克雷登斯已经知足了，有人愿意为他站出来这件事就足以让他感激到惶恐不安了，几位好心的女士先生一个月里给他的关爱比他十几年人生里获得的还多得多，他每天都恨不得向上帝祷告一千遍来感谢他对自己的垂怜。

但他的心里还是有个跨不去的坎。

格雷夫斯先生。

就像是人的舌尖对自己童年接触的味蕾念念不忘一般，他怎么可能遗忘第一次给自己人生带来希望和温暖的人呢？

他不是不懂好心的戈登斯坦小姐旁敲侧击的提醒，可人就是这样，如果他的格雷夫斯先生就是那个该死的格林德沃，他早就心灰意冷了，但被救出来的格雷夫斯先生点燃了他心中渺小的希望，他需要一个答案，一个答案告诉自己的付出不是一厢情愿。

他还记得那束在餐馆昏黄烛光下缓缓盛开的忍冬，它美丽的花瓣缠绕的卷须，那个人看到他惊讶的眼神后露出的满意笑脸，不顾男孩惶恐的拒绝将花插进他胸前的口袋，他的手拂过自己的脸颊，眼神诚恳而充满期待。

“Credence,you can do that for us ,right?”

那是射进他黑暗冰冷的人生里的第一束阳光。

***  
格雷夫斯觉得自己醒来时应该是傍晚了，炉火已经息了，骤冷的风通过没关严的窗户打在他脸上，他一时间想不起自己把魔杖放哪儿了，在床边胡乱摸索着，小心地不拉扯到自己的断腿，这冷风把他的伤口吹得生疼。

他在心里一个劲的咒骂着自己的不小心，这时他听见大门开了，纽特的声音。。还有谁？。。一个畏畏缩缩轻手轻脚的人，梅林的胡子可别是国会的官员。。。。

纽特带着克雷登斯进来之前格雷夫斯终于找到了自己的魔杖，整个室内也终于暖和了起来。

纽特尽量简洁地把事情给格雷夫斯介绍了一遍，他安静地听着，仿佛没有任何意见。

然后纽特用胳膊肘戳了戳立在一旁的克雷登斯想让他自己介绍下自己，不过克雷登斯显然是被部长糟糕的状态给吓呆了，虽然纽特提前告知他要做好心里准备，可他实在没法将眼前这个形销骨立的人同那个在暗巷里永远高大威严的人连在一起。

阴沉和无时无刻不在折磨他的痛苦萦绕在这人周身挥之不去，就像是一只受虐而且被困于笼中的大鸟他显得忧郁而沉默，或许唯一不变的只有他眉宇间显露出的始终能掌控大局的气势了。

“额。。格雷夫斯先生。。这是克雷登斯.拜尔本，我想你们应该认识？介于某种原因他需要在这儿借宿一段时间，我想你一定不会介意的。。。。。。。”

“Cre..dence？”格雷夫斯的话语里多少透露着讶异，“O......yeah...ye..ah..I remember him .....But why？”

纽特突然意识到前安全部长先生自被救出来以后几乎所有时间都在昏睡，还没人把这一年来发生的事给他好好理一遍。

“He is ...eh...the...Obscurus.”

克雷登斯的头埋得更低了，不论什么时候提起他的这重身份都是个巨大的伤害，他突然想到，找他帮忙时格雷夫斯先生完全不知道他是默然者这件事，可现在。。。可现在。。。。他们说就是为了找到默然者格林德沃才绑走了格雷夫斯先生。。他咬紧了嘴唇。

他会讨厌我吗？他会怨恨我吗？这样邪恶的，丑陋的我？

他想起梦中的黑影，他想起格雷夫斯先生空洞的眼睛沉默地凝视着他丑陋的黑影。

The ugly thing he’s looking at 

Is me .

“格雷夫斯先生，没有小克雷登斯我们根本没法找到你，现在他体内的默然者已经被清理得差不多了，可主席需要我一直照看着他以防万一，所以我就带他一起搬进来了。”

纽特觉得很尴尬，说完这些话以后室内陷入了可怕的沉默，克雷登斯一直盯着地板不敢说话，而本应回答的格雷夫斯似乎也陷入了沉思。

他偷偷拽了一下克雷登斯的衣角，两人默默地退了出去。

而格雷夫斯此刻的思绪混乱不堪。

那个男孩，  
那个男孩，  
那个男孩是一切悲剧的开端。

他就是默然者吗？他一直认定默然者的结局无非两种：被格林德沃利用到死，或者被瑟拉菲娜主席就地处决。

所以他是怎么活下来的？第二塞勒姆又怎样了？卧病在床的几天睡眠占据了他太多时间，不过到现在他也无心关注这些问题了，对他而言最重要的一点已经保障了——那就是纽约市的安全，这也是他一开始找到克雷登斯的原因不是吗？他需要一个容易操控的下线来帮他打探消息，他需要在危险萌芽之前就将其掐灭在摇篮里，他是一人之下万人之上的高位拥有者，也应当是守卫帝国安全最骁健的雄狮。

唯此而已，别无他般。

踽踽独行的他向来需要的不是鲜花傍身，他享受高高在上的地位，他追逐绵延不绝的荣耀，他需要去捍卫的东西太多了，他想起多少年前站在大宅明亮的落地窗前，老树枯黑的枝干直戳天穹，乌鸦扑棱棱地飞起，撞落了最后一片秋叶，他父亲宽厚的手按在他肩上，从那时起他学会了只为国家和荣耀奋斗一生。

雄鹰孤冷的高傲使其坠落，可如今他仍然直硬着脊梁不肯低头。

一阵冷风吹进来吹醒了他，他不耐烦地挥起魔杖把窗户关上，随着那“吱呀”一声蒂娜的话突然就跳进了他的大脑————

“您的初衷不仅仅是保护纽约市的安全是吗？”

他猛一甩脑袋把这该死的念头扔到九霄云外，猛烈的东风却一下推开窗棱灌入了房间。

——But this  
is how you rot .

***  
MACUSA 地下 审讯室

蛾子不止疲倦地撞击着昏黄的煤油灯，不时发出刺耳的“噼啪声”，灯光明明灭灭，晃晃悠悠，整个房间犹如风雨中的渡轮，动荡不安。

奥布莱恩满头大汗，惊恐而忧虑，瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里僵硬地立在一旁，直直盯住了眼前白发的男子。

盖勒特.格林德沃礼貌地回应了个笑脸。

主席一言不发地离开了审讯室，奥布莱恩在她出门前鼓足勇气叫住了她：

“主席大人！此时我们搜索到的记忆搞不好是他别有用心。。。。。”

“可那些东西是真的不是吗？”

皮奎里的声音冰凉得像一块冷钢，锋利而坚硬。

奥布莱恩转过身来，狠狠瞪视着格林德沃，怒火中烧。

而格林德沃优哉游哉地拿起桌上的水抿了一口，他承认刚刚被施咒的脑袋有些发晕。

Ready for the gift，my dear little Percy？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
>  多克斯（Dorcus）： 1790年，美国制定了史上最重大的法律之一。当时美国魔法国会通过了一项巫师与麻鸡之间的族群隔离法令，它以制定人埃米莉・拉帕波特议长的名字命名，被称为“拉帕波特法律”。拉帕波特法律（Rappaport's Law）的由来与某次严重违反国际保密法的案件有关：宝藏与卓锅管理者的女儿（Dorcus Twelvestrees）与一位肃清者（Bartholomew Barebone【大家注意这个姓氏。。。】）的后代，差点导致全球的魔法界曝光。拉帕波特法律通过后，美国境内任何巫师与麻鸡的联姻，甚至私交都构成违法。【详情请见《北美魔法史》】  
>  自从此事以后，人们常常用‘你个多克斯’来讽刺白痴、愚蠢无能的人。
> 
> 忍冬：忍冬忍冬科，忍冬属多年生半常绿缠绕灌木。带叶的茎枝名忍冬藤，供药用。亦作观赏植物。中国大部分地区多有分布，不少地区已栽培生产，其中以河南、山东所产最为闻名。日本和朝鲜亦有出产。（我不会告诉你们忍冬缠绕的卷须代表情人的拥抱。。。。）


	5. 中庭月白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who have stayed   
> their prison is their never seeing   
> And left all alone,  
> This  
>  is how they rot.  
>  \--------------------------------《I Am The Pretty Thing That Lives In The House》

“哦！梅林啊他是个拜尔本！！他是个拜尔本！！”

“请。。。请你们别吵了。。我其。。实。。。。。天哪！！！”

在他诚惶诚恐地向他的床头柜报上身家姓名以后她就尖声惊叫起来，一群床上用品得到号令般从柜子里跑出来把他赶到了床上，又拍又打，不停地发出类似的尖叫，克雷登斯被这群软趴趴的东西挤得喘不过气来，奋力挣扎又害怕弄坏了格雷夫斯先生家的东西，一边还担心着房间里厚重的木椅会不会加入讨伐他的大军。

“噢，白痴！”

突然出现的科鲁洛一个响指让他们都消停了，无数天鹅绒从破掉的枕头里飞出来，让他狠狠打了个喷嚏。

老态龙钟的小精灵没好气地打量着快哭出来的克雷登斯，“噗”地一声直接消失在烟雾里，克雷登斯看着一屋子的狼藉，突然觉得很委屈。

他默默的把散落的床上用品塞回了衣柜，他走向床的时候一屋子桌椅都逃得远远的，他直直地盯了床头柜好一会儿，看样子她是没打算开口也没打算听他解释了。

他安静地用被子把头蒙住，床头灯善解人意地熄了。

***  
就在他快要睡着的时候有声音把他给炸醒了，大门被轰开了，一群杂乱的脚步冲进来，“封锁这里！越快越好！”瑟拉菲娜严厉的声音从楼下传来，他一个激灵从床上弹起来，上帝啊他们是来抓我的吗？

“Credence！Stay in your room！”隔壁房的纽特匆匆交代一句，顶着一头乱发脸色苍白地奔了出去。

克雷登斯恐惧地缩回了床角，那些脚步声在各个房间里游走着，他听见家养小精灵高声的咒骂，他们闯进来，却连看都没看他一眼，闪着白光的蛛网把房间铺了个遍，他在猛然灌进来的夜风里哆嗦着，那些黑衣傲罗一言不发，紧张地看着蛛网上的白光逐渐暗淡，迅速跑向了下一个房间。

忙乱了好久纽特终于一脸倦容地走进来，“没事了克雷登斯，你先休息吧。”他竭力挤出一个安慰的笑脸。

“发。。。发生什么事了，斯卡曼德先生？”

“额。。。”他迟疑着，“皮奎里女士有些问题需要问问格雷夫斯先生，只是例行公事罢了，你先。。。”

他的回答突然就被打断了，格雷夫斯嘶哑的吼声穿过整个楼板传过来，声嘶力竭，难以置信，极端愤怒却又无可奈何。

“你们因为这种事质疑我？！！！”

克雷登斯的血冻住了。

纽特看着他，他读懂了那双忧虑的眼里传达的信息。

But now we can do nothing about that.

“Just.......just get some sleep,ok?”

“That’s impossible !”

蒂娜难以置信地盯着报纸的头条，一声惊呼吓得旁边的同事差点没从座位上掉下去，她卷起报纸跑向了上司的办公室。

“奥布莱恩先生！今天的报纸，您看了吗？”

老人从厚厚一叠卷宗里抬起头来，蒂娜惊恐地看着他默认了，他的默认里包含着更可怕的消息。

“上帝啊这一定是格林德沃的诡计！”

“最麻烦的一点就在这里，我和主席都在，确认过多次了，那段记忆是真的。”

“您想想，以前我们几乎什么也审不出来，格雷夫斯先生一被救出来他就招出了这个！这明显。。。”

“我知道。可你也明白主席向来是宁可错杀一千。。。。”

“可若是格雷夫斯先生真的是他的同党，他怎么可能把他给招出来！”

“可那段记忆足以让我们怀疑他的忠心了。”

“您也怀疑他？”蒂娜难以置信地望着奥布莱恩，她说不上喜欢前上司帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯，那家伙喜怒无常还总能扔给下属无数的工作，但那人的严苛背后是一颗时时焦虑国家安全的心，不提他对蒂娜这样的后辈时有的关照让她心怀感激（虽然格雷夫斯的态度真的很糟），她的正义感也不容许她对这样侮辱性的指控袖手旁观。

“不，亲爱的，绝不。”他疲惫地垂下了眼睑，蒂娜在心里叹了口气。

“所以？”

“主席昨晚已经带人去了，以后一段时间怕是很艰难了。”

会和软禁起来差不多的，她突然想到了克雷登斯，主席肯定很乐意这样的结局，一箭双雕，一个房子守住了两个危险人物。

克雷登斯坐在窗边守了一天，他说不上为什么，搞不好这个格雷夫斯先生根本不值得他这样牵肠挂肚，可是仿佛现在多付出那么无形一点，他就能多接近那人一点似的。

就当是心理上的安慰也好了。

他看见斯卡曼德先生陪着那群傲罗走出大门时已是黄昏了，在主席的指令下他们三三两两的散开，消失在苍茫的雾霭里，克雷登斯以为他们已经走了，可无形的大网正在格雷夫斯大宅四周张开。

在他们走后克雷登斯突然觉得无所适从，整个大宅陷入了荒芜的寂静，他想起这个大宅是多么的不欢迎他，就像是这个巫师界一样，他是哑炮，他是个拜尔本，他是默然者，他突然觉得格雷夫斯先生就是他唯一的依靠了，不，你怎么能这样想，你个知恩不图报的混蛋，斯卡曼德先生和戈登斯坦姐妹随时愿意为你敞开胸怀，可他依然觉得格雷夫斯先生是他唯一的依靠，如同大树或者磐石一般给他安全感。他想去看看格雷夫斯先生，可他不敢，他这样的家伙能帮上什么忙呢？他紧咬着嘴唇想了一会儿，决心去厨房帮格雷夫斯先生把晚饭端上去。

到厨房他就后悔了，怎么这么蠢？格雷夫斯先生一定可以用魔法给自己烹饪出一份绝好的晚餐，他两手空空地站在那儿，他不知道格雷夫斯的魔杖已经被收缴了，他突然觉得对这个世界而言自己完全是个多余的人。

“什么人在哪儿？”

他吃惊地转过身，桌上的白瓷牛奶罐被他碰到桌边上摇摇欲坠，他着急用手去扶，不知怎的就惊了一身冷汗。

“我再问一遍，谁在哪儿？”

他很仓皇地抬起头，夕阳的余晖从那人身后打过来，很长的影子被拖到克雷登斯的身前，孤冷落寞，在背光的阴影里，格雷夫斯拄着拐杖倚靠着门沿，被绷带缠绕的眼睛望着自己的方向，他虚弱削瘦的身躯微微颤抖着，呼吸浅而急促。一天的审问让他疲累不堪，汗水从他斑白的鬓角流下来，可他的眉峰依然坚毅无匹，他的神情严肃而戒备。

“谁。。”

“Credence,Sir,It's Credence.”

那人看来大大松了一口气，他没说什么，拄着拐杖艰难地走进了厨房，克雷登斯心慌意乱了半秒，结结巴巴地迎上去。

“格雷夫斯先生，您。。。您需要什。。么，我。。。”

“不，没事，我自己能行。”他简短地拒绝了他，那态度就像是要把人拒之千里。

克雷登斯惶惶然退了回去，在继母的家的经历让他很少违逆别人的意思，他总是责怪自己的愚钝，哪怕别人的要求和责骂是多么荒谬和不合理。

他沉默地看着格雷夫斯给自己倒了杯清水一饮而尽，一瘸一拐地走向楼上。他再一次发觉自己一点用都没有，他有些恨自己，这世界被推得离他越来越远了。

“哐当”一声碰撞倒塌声让他急忙跑到了楼梯间，他惊讶地看见格雷夫斯倒在了地上，就在上梯的地方，他一定是没留心第一级阶梯，上帝啊你让他怎么留心！克雷登斯慌慌张张地跑过去，房间里没开灯，格雷夫斯倒在昏黄的天光下，挣扎着想要爬起来，楼梯口的高大花瓶被他撞倒了，枯花落了满地，他怕是跌在碎瓷上了，满手的血。

克雷登斯蹲下身去扶，可格雷夫斯被碰到的一瞬间就闪电般的缩回了手。

“格雷夫斯先生？您得让我帮您。。。”

“不，我没问题的，让我自己来。”他的语气冷得像块冻了一万年的冰，硬邦邦的没有一点体温。

“But ......”

“I can handle this ,all right? please ,I can.....”

他就像条在暴雨后被艳阳暴晒的泥地上奋力挣扎的鱼，满身的伤痕，却固执而骄傲地向着大海的方向，他挡开了一切帮助，用鲜血淋漓的双手双脚执拗地爬起来，克雷登斯还不打算退回去，可他看见刚刚回来的纽特在门廊里站着，冲他摇了摇头，空气像是浸透了悲伤之泪的抹布，缓慢悲戚地流动着，格雷夫斯咬着牙一跳一跳地爬上了台阶，看着那黑色的背影，克雷登斯突然就品出了和他年龄完全不相符的，人世沧桑的凄凉况味来。

格雷夫斯终于长叹一声倒在了床上，被碎瓷扎破的手生生地疼着，鲜血滴滴答答流出来，他气喘吁吁。

就让它们流干了该多好。

他沉闷地躺在床上，看起来就像真的要让自己流血到死了一般。可一刻钟后他终于嘟囔着翻身爬起来，扶着拐杖一瘸一拐地去找急救箱。

房间里空得可怕。他所有的私人用品和公文之类的东西全都被“洗劫一空”，他在心里咒骂着，他有什么可咒骂的呢？那是你自己的选择，可那又怎样？如果不那样做我怎么可能逮到机会杀了他？可你没有，可你没有根本杀了他，功败垂成。

那不怪我。

你没法否认自己曾动摇过，你承认过他是对的不是吗？

可那又怎样？我从未背叛任何人！

他心里的那个声音，或者说一个不知名的鬼魂，凄然地笑了。

你知道的，帕西瓦尔，你知道的，你只是不肯承认罢了。

他梗住了，随即用生平最愤怒的声音向那个鬼魂吼了回去。

怎么？全都是我的错了？！吉莉安的死，芙丽菲斯的死，这该死的烂摊子！我不应该独自去找那个男孩寻找默然者，我不应该去西伯利亚抓捕奈特.哲罗姆，是我把格林德沃引到美国来的，我假意逢迎好容易逮着机会了却没在地牢杀了他也是我的错，对吗？这就是你们的意思了？！我从未背叛自己的国家，可看看你们究竟对我做了什么！你们还想要从我这里夺走什么？我的魔杖被你们拿走了，我的家也被你们搬空拿去研究了，我的业绩成了你们怀疑的对象，我的好意成了你们质疑的源泉，你们还给我留了什么？地位？名誉？家庭？！统统毁坏殆尽！

没有回应，房间里只剩下了壁炉中快要熄灭的炉火发出的噼啪声。

他跌坐在地上把头深深埋进了自己的臂弯。

那个男孩，对，那个男孩，如果我不去找他，这一切全都不会发生，我依然会是安全部长，我依然。。。。。。。

那个男孩才是一切悲剧的开端。

他被自己的想法吓住了，他猛然觉得自己像极了一头丧失了理智的野兽，撞进了遍布荆棘的丛林，伤得头破血流后开始发狂，发狂后开始攻击所有人，而受伤的却永远是主动来帮助他的那一个。

他突然憎恨起自己来。

接下来的一个月里格雷夫斯再没出过房间，所有的饮食全都由科鲁洛送上去，格雷夫斯的脾气似乎很不好（这或许跟他坚持每天清早让科鲁洛给他读报有关），科鲁洛每次下来的时候都是一副气急败坏的样子，别说是克雷登斯，就连纽特想去看看他的请求都被婉言拒绝了，他告诉所有人他很好，可谁都知道他在说谎。

纽特终于找到了治疗格雷夫斯眼睛的办法，为此他必须得去南美一趟，恰巧一位在南美的故友能为他提供一些关于抽离默然者方面的意见。他不得不把克雷登斯一个人留在格雷夫斯大宅。自从那次搜查以后，大宅外面始终布置着好几个傲罗监视着内外，每隔几天都会有人进来检查一遍大宅，蒂娜说的没错，这就是软禁，纽特不止一次这样嘀咕着，不仅仅是部长和克雷登斯，就连他也被好好监视了几天，甚至被拉去问询了一次（脱不开身的忒修斯知道了这件事直接给MACUSA寄了封吼叫信），格林德沃放出的记忆里格雷夫斯曾追随过他一段时间这件事闹得是满城风雨，人心惶惶。所有跟格雷夫斯有关的人都被查过了，蒂娜一家和奥布莱恩先生在最初的一个星期里直接被禁止靠近格雷夫斯大宅。

不过马上就会好起来了。

一大清早收拾着行李的纽特看着傲罗们把一个月前搬走的东西给陆陆续续送回来，监视的人数也逐渐变少了，他相信格雷夫斯的清白一定会还给他的。

“Hey.....Mr Scamander......Morning...”

他转过身看见克雷登斯怯生生地站在门后，眼里满是不舍，他没想到这孩子起的那么早。  
“今天就走吗，先生？”

“是的，不过我很快就回来了，到时候一切都会好起来的。”

他把克雷登斯让进来，男孩到现在还有些局促不安，他多年营养不良的脸颊泛白，克雷登斯的笑容真的太少了。

“对了，主席让我把这个给你，她说这个的力量可以抑制你体内的。。。默然者，我拒绝了。我告诉她没问题的，可是--”纽特抱歉地从皮箱里拿出一个精巧的银质手链。

“没。。没关系的，斯卡曼德先生，我一点也不介意，谢。。。谢你。”克雷登斯有些笨拙地带上手链，可在纽特眼里他就像是戴上了枷锁一般，他的心里翻涌着心酸和不满，甚至夹杂着愤懑，这个巫师界什么时候能对他们眼里所谓的异类，那些神奇的动物们，这些不幸的哑炮们，多一些同情和容忍呢？

那轮月亮金箔似的贴在天上，单薄得仿佛马上能被吹皱或是吹走，天色太淡了，淡得像一碗寡淡的薄粥，于是就托出了月亮，明晃晃朗照着锃亮但惨兮兮的光。

后半夜下起了小雨，春天的雨，淅淅沥沥没个归期，从滴水兽的嘴角滴下来，从石狮子残缺的脖颈上滴下来，从天使长满了青苔的眼角滴下来，这世界滚珠子般滴滴答答响个不停。

他从深远悠长的梦境里醒过来，他什么也没梦见，他什么想梦见的人都没梦见，不应该想起来的，已经过了十年了。

他的眼前依然一片漆黑，这雨声搅得他心烦意乱，他一整天被那些那些家伙搬东西的声音叨扰着（哦还有那些自以为他听不见的闲言），该回来的终究是回来了，可他一点也不觉得欣慰或是开心，造成的损失还可以挽回吗？

他忽然口渴得厉害，他摸索着去找床头柜上的水杯，却心不在焉地把它碰洒了，他心里的积郁突然又多了好几层。

他的伤腿生疼着，潮气刺激着它，他颤抖着从睡袍里拿出小酒瓶喝了一大口，管那群医生怎么说！他恨恨地想，带点自毁的愉悦和把伤痛抖落人前再与其同归于尽的倔气。

可他还是口渴，喝了酒的他有些微醺，自大地以为自己可以不用拐杖就走到楼下的厨房，他忘了这一个月来他没看过医生也没好好服药，连安心休养也算不上，他不知道自己的身体真的已经到了崩溃的边缘。

他直接栽到了地板上，厚厚的绒毯帮他缓冲了痛苦，可他还是闷哼了一声，埋怨着自己的身体竟然如此脆弱，他试图爬起来，攥着他的被单和毛毯，使劲的下场却是将它们一同拉了下来，他哼唧了一声，挣扎着，在散落在地板上的床单被套里找出一条路来，他挣扎着，他终于颤颤巍巍地爬了起来。

他一瘸一拐摸索着向前移步，陡然发现自己已经忘了门在哪儿，他自顾自向前走着，却被一把椅子给截断。

重新倒在地上的时候伤腿磕在了坚硬的椅角，他一时疼得说不出话来，他瘫在地板上大口喘息着，气愤而屈辱，他狠狠给了伤腿一拳，结果却是自己再一次疼到大脑空白。

去他的。

“格雷夫斯先生？格雷夫斯先生？”咚咚的敲门声响起来。

噢，梅林的胡子，那个男孩。  
他用手臂挡住了眼睛，他宁愿门外是科鲁洛那个老迈的混蛋。

“您需要帮助吗？我听见——”

“No——”

“可是我听见——”

“NO！”

“纽特先生说您——”

“Did you hear me ？！I Don’t Need Any Help！”

Especially from you .

门外安静了，那种苦涩堵在他喉间，浓得化不开。

眼泪在克雷登斯还没意识到时就滚了下来，咸咸的划过嘴角，滴到地板上。

他仓皇地把眼泪抹去，他不知道自己究竟又做错了什么，还是说这不是他认识的格雷夫斯先生，这不是那个安慰他激励他拥抱他抚慰他送给他忍冬花的格雷夫斯先生，还是说门里的那位先生本就是个暴戾冷漠，拒人千里，毫无温情可言的暴君？

他失魂落魄地走远了，失魂落魄地在阴森古老的大宅里无头苍蝇似的打转，坏脾气的科鲁洛不会在意的，门里冷漠的格雷夫斯先生不会在意的，对这个世界而言他完全就是多余而且可憎的。

他撞进了一个从未进入的房间，若不是今早傲罗们搬东西进来打开了门，他绝无可能进来的。这里长期大门深锁，他也知道自己不该无礼地在别人家闲逛，可门里某个散发着幽蓝冷光的物什吸引了他，在这阴冷的夜里，那光真是太美太温柔了。

他着了魔似的被吸引过去，发出光源的物件掩在华丽却落满了灰的高大屏风后面，紫色的帐幕笼罩着它们，他神使鬼差地抬手把帐幕扯开了，没有意想中的哗哗嘈杂，它们沉默地滑到一边，屏风的后面，那个刻着卢恩文的浅浅石盆上是一副被精心装潢的巨大画像，克雷登斯入了迷似的仰头看着它。

他看见年轻的格雷夫斯先生，没有斑白的鬓发没有忧愁笼罩的眉间，他显得英俊帅气，意气风发，笑容温雅而和煦，他的左手搂着一个美丽的女人，五官精致，身材高挑，衣着入时，翠珠闪烁，他们前面坐着一个可爱的小姑娘，有着黑色的卷发和与格雷夫斯先生一模一样的深色双眸，哪怕是被灰尘蒙蔽，你也能看出这一家人的笑容里洋溢着无边的喜悦和幸福。

他们的幸福甚至让克雷登斯有些嫉妒。

克雷登斯把这种念头立马从脑海里赶了出去，这种念头带来的罪恶感让他深感不安，为了转移注意力他把目光转到眼前的石盆上。

这石盆散发的幽深蓝光让他觉得舒适而入迷，它对他特殊的吸引力让克雷登斯想一头扎进去，仿佛扎进去就可以陷入沉眠和艰难的俗世隔绝了一般，在他还未意识到时他的头就渐渐接近了它，石盆里的物质缥缈着溢出来，仿佛是张开来迎接他的温暖怀抱。

他一头扎进了帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯的冥想盆。


	6. 刺破帷幔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is all that we see or seem  
>  But a dream within a dream?
> 
> —————《A Dream Within A Dream》   
> Edgar.Allan.Poe

***

就像是爱丽丝掉入了通往仙境的洞穴，克雷登斯以疯狂的速度下坠着，在一片眩晕感中摇摇晃晃好容易站稳了脚跟，一片热熔熔的金黄让他一时间睁不开眼来。

“今年卡莉也不来吗？”

“啊，她么？怕是还在北欧呢！”

两个女人悦耳的声音传过来，穿过那片金黄色浓雾（那颜色让他想起某个清晨烤得刚好的厚吐司上沉甸甸的色泽，他记得那天继母还破天荒地给吐司抹上了可口的黄油）传到他的耳边，他仓皇地睁开眼睛，浓雾一瞬间散去了，这是个暖融融闪烁着金光的房间。

准确地说这是个厨房，两位衣着考究的女士正穿梭忙碌着，克雷登斯惶恐不安，一时间不知道该躲在哪儿。

上帝啊我怎么就闯进了别人家里？

个头偏矮的女士却正当此时转过身来，克雷登斯恐惧地定在了原地，银灰色头发的女士面无表情地轻巧一挥魔杖，一摞银色的盘子径直穿过克雷登斯的身体飞到她手边。

她看不见我？克雷登斯被她挥魔杖的动作吓的惊魂未定。所以说我变成了幽灵？

还未等他把这个问题搞明白他的注意力就被另一位女士吸引过去了，是画像上那位端庄的女士，金发仔细地梳到脑后高雅地盘起来，她穿一件紫色绸缎晚礼服，华美吊灯的光水一般在她身上流动着，小巧的珍珠项链戴在脖颈上，折射出的柔光与衣裙上的水钻射出的光交映生辉，羊绒小披肩软软搭在肩上，如同她眼底荡漾着的碧波般温柔。

“。。。。亲爱的，要我说。。。。”银发女士的声音带点劝诫带点不平，“你家Percy太专注于工作了。。。。。”

“你得理解他，伊妮斯”她在三层巧克力蛋糕上撒上糖浆，“一个月他总会抽出点时间陪陪咱们。。。。。”

“梅林啊！一个月！芙丽菲斯，就在吉莉安正需要一个爸爸的时候！”

“这不是说他不爱她，亲爱的。。。”芙丽菲斯仓促解释道，“他总说格雷夫斯家族需要吉莉安这样的。。。。。。。”

“嘿，妈妈，你看我找到了什么！”画像上的小姑娘与克雷登斯擦肩而过，她比画像上漂亮多了，乖巧得像个洋娃娃，她大概只有七八岁吧，太阳般散发着快乐和温暖的热度，她扬起小脸给她的母亲看她在花园里找到的不知名的花，小小的粉红一朵，映得她圆嘟嘟的脸红彤彤的。

“哦甜心它真漂亮！为什么不把它拿去给你父亲看看呢？”芙丽菲斯轻轻弓下身子，帮吉莉去掉那些泥土和污渍，“梅林啊你在花园里弄得真是一团糟。。。。。。。”

“不，我才不要，他又要说我不学无术了。”她忽视了母亲温柔的责备，嘟起的小嘴让所有人忍俊不禁。

“唔，你可是格雷夫斯家族大业的继承人。”

“如果这意味要像他那样忙得不可开交那还是省省吧！”小姑娘一溜烟跑进了大厅，两位女士尴尬地相视一笑也走了出去，克雷登斯跟出去，走进金碧辉煌的大厅，他突然惊讶地意识到这里就是他住了一个多月的格雷夫斯大宅，但与那幢时刻阴沉的建筑不同，它此时却华丽得像个宫殿，圣诞节的气氛在这座生机勃勃的大房子里飘扬着，到处是飞舞着吹着小喇叭的天使，科鲁洛立在门廊里跳来跳去地打扮那颗高大的圣诞树，看见她们后夸张地鞠了一躬，大声给夫人小姐们道着晚安，脸上是他从没见过的温驯和喜气。

三个男人从楼梯上走下来，年轻的帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯，艾格伯特.奥布莱恩，和一位不知名的先生（从遗传学的相似上看克雷登斯猜测那是尊敬的奥布莱恩先生的儿子，那么那位伊妮斯女士十有八九是他的儿媳了），吉莉安像只兔子似的欢脱地跑向她的父亲（克雷登斯注意到女孩依然藏起了那朵漂亮的红花），年轻的帕西瓦尔露出了慈爱的笑容。

克雷登斯真想在这里多呆一会，在格雷夫斯先生的记忆里，在不属于他的无边的家庭的温暖和喜乐里，他真想多在这氛围里浸润一会儿，就仿佛多呆一会儿他就可以成为这金色大家庭里的一员一般。

可是画面就此模糊了，他被卷入了新一轮的旋涡。

***

这是一个灰色的世界。

他战栗地想。

从他睁眼起他已走了很久，什么也没有，除了脚边偶然出现的僵直尸体。

他们在往外逃，他们在逃避什么呢？

他向事件的中心走去，一切的一切都被层灰雾笼罩得紧紧的，空气里散发着血和死亡的气息。

一个损毁的高台出现在浓雾之后，它的旁边散落着无法计数的穿着黑袍的尸体，他们脸上的惊恐定格在最后一刻，克雷登斯好歹遏制住了恶心，死死盯了那上面繁复的铭文许久才意识到这是个祭坛，曾被虔诚的祭祀精心雕镂，曾被狂热的信徒疯狂膜拜，可它现在坍塌了，就在不久以前，被一个因狂怒和悲痛剥夺理智的人毁灭了。

然后克雷登斯看见了，看见上一幕的两位主角蜷缩在祭坛的一边，芙丽菲斯浑身是伤，满是灰尘和血污的头发散落在肩上，狼狈得就像是从尘埃里爬出来一般，克雷登斯越走近越是被那种无形的，让人窒息的悲痛所感染，他难以置信地意识到格雷夫斯大宅温柔可人的女主人就是这一惨剧的缔造者，她怀里捧着小小的吉莉安，女孩早已昏了过去，初看过去女孩还是干净整洁的，至少不像她母亲烟尘遍布，芙丽菲斯无意识地摇晃着她的孩子，脸上悲戚而痛苦，她哽咽着，由于震惊和悲痛一时间说不出话来，眼泪逐渐流下来，像决了堤的潮水般打湿了女孩的脸颊。

她是死了吗？克雷登斯惊恐的想，他直直盯着女孩，从头看到脚，目光滑过她还算整洁的上衣，他看到女孩皱皱的，刚刚被她母亲捋下去的小裙子，他看见血，干掉的未干的血狰狞遍布在十岁小女孩白皙瘦弱的腿间。

他惊住了，踉踉跄跄地倒退了好几步，脸吓得煞白，他捂住了眼睛，他不该看的，他真不应该看的。

“Cru....cio!”

格雷夫斯夫人咬牙切齿地低声吼出来，就像是一只伤痕累累的猎犬从破掉的喉咙间发出的低沉怒吼，一个虚弱的声音尖叫起来，克雷登斯从他五指间看过去，一个穿着织金黑袍的人躺倒在祭坛下面，权杖样的东西离他很近，想来这人一定是祭祀了，那具身体在恶咒的作用下痉挛着翻腾着，痛苦地大叫着，可克雷登斯冷冷地觉得他简直是罪有应得。

“What the hell are you doing！”

银色的魔咒射过来打断了恶咒，克雷登斯相信那边的夫人和他一样愤怒，可是却都在看到那人时如释重负，格雷夫斯冲进来，一脸的难以置信，他环顾四周，震惊于这数不胜数麻瓜尸体，更震惊于这一切的始作俑者——他的妻子。

芙丽菲斯看到救星般看着他，悲苦大于愤怒，她几乎是爬着靠近他，抱着他们唯一的孩子，眼泪止不住的流下来，“看看她看看她。。。。。”她嗫嚅着祈祷着，用看神明般的眼神凝视着她高大的丈夫，她祈求着，祈求着他能跪下来好好抱抱吉莉安，她真的已经快被逼疯了。

“伊万，带几个人把尸体处理了，格温多琳，外面的麻鸡处理好了吗？”

“报告长官，市中心大厦被轰掉以后聚集了不少人。。。。。”

“行了尽快！”格雷夫斯不耐烦地一挥手，褐发年轻女巫畏惧地迅速退了回去。

到现在格雷夫斯还没正眼看过他的妻女一眼，克雷登斯震惊地发现。

布置完几乎所有人的任务后他终于低头了，可他几乎是斜睨着她们，如果说有痛惜，那也一定只有短短一瞬。

他的愤怒显而易见，那愤怒里夹杂着铺天盖地的失望。克雷登斯可以确定，他愤怒的对象一定不是或者不全是那个刚刚被傲罗们架起来的，瘦弱的麻鸡祭祀，那个老头到现在还发出着可怖的、公鸡打鸣般的嘶哑笑声。

“乔伊，把他们都押回去，对，你明白我的意思，所有人！”他冷漠地转身离开，沉郁的声音比高原冻土还坚硬。

***

场景又一次切换了，克雷登斯还没从刚才的震惊里回过神来就发现自己已站在一个宽敞的大厅里，里面吵吵嚷嚷的全是人，阶梯型的座位呈半月形包住了整个大厅，大厅的一边悬挂着巨大的MACUSA国会徽章，神情严肃的瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里端坐在其下的高背软椅内，格雷夫斯坐在她一旁。

而克雷登斯正好在他们右翼座位中间的过道上，不仅能看到整个审判厅的情况，政客们叽叽咋咋的声音还能源源不断地传入他的耳畔。

“啧啧啧。。。还真是大义灭亲啊啧啧啧。。。”

。。。。。。

“小姑娘怎么样了？”

“听说是疯了啊。。。。。哎呀哎呀。。。出了这样的事。。。。。真是可怜。。。”

“到底怎的？那是肃清者的后裔？”

“是。。。也不算是？。。。。。”

。。。。。。。。。

“说是用巫师。。。对对对。。那样的女孩子。。。。想要跟撒旦沟通。。。。”

“愚昧！”

。。。。。。。。。

“嘁！拉珀波特法案啊。。。。”

“说过了嘛。。。。再生气也怎么能把那么多麻鸡给。。。。。唉。。。”

。。。。。。。。

“都怪她监管不周啊。。。。。哎哟。。。”

“对啊对啊哪又这样当母亲的。。。。。。。”

。。。。。。。。

“该死的肃清者！”

“据说格雷夫斯根本不管呐。。。。。。。。。”

。。。。。。。。。

“MACUSA 对违背拉珀波特法案的人一向严惩不贷。”

“太残忍了。。。。。。。”

克雷登斯快要听不下去了，就在这时一声清越的锤响把所有人的注意力吸引过去，瑟拉菲娜照本宣科地把法庭规则给乏味地念了一遍，最后她清了清嗓子，所有人都前倾着身子向大厅中央看去。

“带犯人诺夫古德.唐恩！”

“那个麻鸡，梅林的胡子！”“搞什么？！”“破天荒啊！”“啧啧有意思。。。。。”下面又掀起一阵声浪，被瑟拉菲娜一声锤响给按了下去。

大厅中央旋开了，那个瘦小的老头被绑缚着在笼子里被托上来，贼样的眼睛滴溜溜地打着转，审视着一屋子男巫女巫，优越感里夹杂着从骨子里透出来的憎恶，这憎恶正好是克雷登斯的继母花了一辈子想灌输给他们的————

魔法是真实存在的，任何被发现的巫师最后都应该被处死。

他冷笑着，看着一群被他搞得人心惶惶的巫师，他无比清楚自己的所做所为给这个魔法界带来了多大的震动，比他预先所想的影响范围大多了，他以一种胜利者的傲慢环顾着四周，目光定格在主席一旁的格雷夫斯身上。

那就是女孩的父亲吧！真是意外的收获。

“诺夫古德.唐恩，你是否承认在1916年9月9日指使你的儿子诱拐了吉莉安.格雷夫斯并偷袭绑架了MACUSA国际魔法合作司副主任芙丽菲斯.格雷夫斯？”

“噢噢噢那个疯女人。。。。。早知道就把她的魔杖给折断或者放得远点了。。。。她醒来后。。。”  
他住口了，就像是舌头突然被电了一下。

“噢噢噢好的好的我承认行了吧。。。。。。”五秒后他以完全不垂头丧气的语调说着，他在心里打着小算盘，他们有个什么法律来着？

“你的邪教认为可以与撒旦沟通获得力量通过。。。。。”

克雷登斯直盯着格雷夫斯，从诺夫古德进来开始格雷夫斯的眼睛就定在某个谁也不清楚的虚空里了，使他看上去就像是走神一般，到这时克雷登斯才发现他紧抓着扶手的双手骨节泛白，他不是走神了，他是强忍着激烈的情感好不让自己拔出魔杖来做些蠢事，听到这里他剧烈抖了一下，克雷登斯恍惚间看到他袖口间若隐若现的魔杖，可记忆就在这时被强行掐断了。

***

克雷登斯睁开眼时发现自己还在原来的地方，只是气氛变得愈加令人不快，就像是暴雨来临前阴沉的空气，黏腻地粘在人皮肤上，堵住了所有毛孔的呼吸，怎么赶也赶不走。

又是一声清越的锤响，整个大厅陷入了紧张的安静中。

“带犯人芙丽菲斯.乔安西。。。。。”大厅对面有一小撮人愤愤然骚动了一下，瑟拉菲娜一旁的一位高管快速俯身给她说了什么，她脸上浮起羞赧的神色来。

“带犯人芙丽菲斯！”

螺旋囚笼旋上来，格雷夫斯两眼无神地瞪视着虚空。

瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里问了很多问题，无非是一而再再而三地戳伤芙丽菲斯可怜的、伤痕累累的心，在监狱里的许多天使她显得愈加苍白，保养良好的皮肤上全是污垢和没好的伤口，她穿着破旧的袍子凄凄惨惨地站在哪里，木讷地回答着所有问题，克雷登斯完全没法将她和几年前那个活力四射温柔热情的主妇联系在一起。

她只剩眼睛是活的了，环顾着所有人直到她的眼睛停留在格雷夫斯身上，那眼神复杂得让人心疼，有责怪有谅解，有愤怒有无奈，她仿佛是已经放弃了一切的，可在看向他的一瞬间却突然焕发出希望的光来，特别是当最后的审判开始的时候，不仅是她的目光，几乎所有人目光都多多少少落在了格雷夫斯身上。

MACUSA对违背拉珀波特法案的人一向严惩不贷。

这句话突然蹦进克雷登斯的脑海里，让他打了个寒颤，说真的，他非常同情芙丽菲斯。

大厅里的人们开始投票了，他们开始决定芙丽菲斯最后的结局，举起魔杖让大厅中央石盆里冒着的幽幽绿火越燃越旺的人们将芙丽菲斯越来越急迫地赶进了可怕的深渊，她的脸上露出哀求的神色来，对一个母亲而言，她的所作所为有什么错呢？她想起自己的女儿，自己疯掉的女儿，她不敢继续想下去了，火苗越燃越旺，她计数着，快要到一半了，她计数着，她的目光定格在格雷夫斯脸上。

只剩他了。

她咬定这件事，就在石盆还在记票的时候。

人们若有若无的眼神落在格雷夫斯身上，如芒在背。

MACUSA对违背拉珀波特法案的人一向严惩不贷。

他不去看她，自从事件发生他就再也没看过她们了，就仿佛她们的世界与他无关一般，就仿佛世界只剩下了他一个人一般，像他多多少少期望却不承认的那样，只剩他一个人。

他别扭地动一下，芙丽菲斯挂着镣铐的手握在了胸前，她一定是在祈祷，她脸上的表情悲决而不安，然后她顿住了，就像是暴雨一下冲刷过了屋顶，没有震惊没有怒气，她脸上甚至带些自嘲，她低下头，克雷登斯再也看不清了。

格雷夫斯举起魔杖的一瞬统票结束了。

***

“噢你这该死的，好奇心重的小怪物，你在夫人神圣的画像下面做什么！”

克雷登斯被一把拉了出来，他还没从刚才的大起大落里回过劲来，这种感受混杂着刚刚被拖出冥想盆的恶心感让他一时间呆坐在地上，直勾勾看着丑陋的家养小精灵科鲁洛，他突然想起科鲁洛曾经也是温驯甚至可爱的。

科鲁洛瞅着他，他马上就明白了这个惨兮兮的小子究竟看到了什么。

“哈！”他近乎愉悦的大笑起来，两只皱巴巴满是白毛的耳朵笑得直抖个不停，“你看到了！噢你看到了！”

“噢我可怜的夫人我可怜的痛苦不堪的夫人！你们这些该死的麻鸡们，看看你们都干了些什么！”

“我不是的科鲁洛。。。。我不是。。。”克雷登斯被疯疯傻傻的老精灵给吓着了。

“啊？！有什么区别吗？看看你，看看你这恶心的哑炮！你们这些肃清者的后代！还有那狠心的老爷，冷硬心肠的、毫无同情心的老爷！”  
“你是不知道他做了什么！那黑心肠的恶魔！他把夫人赶出去啦！一出事，他们都不要夫人，他们赶她出去！一点情分不留！就是你们！就是你们逼死了我可爱的夫人和小姐！你们所有人！”

“Enough！”

随着那一声嘶吼一本书砸了过来，科鲁洛敏捷地跳开了（就仿佛他经常这样躲避般的熟练），它砸在克雷登斯肩上，撞得他手臂发麻。

小精灵嗤笑着在一阵烟雾里消失了。

拄着拐杖的格雷夫斯“噔噔”着径直向克雷登斯走来，盛怒的火焰萦绕在他四周，克雷登斯想到冥想盆里铁石心肠的他，他一时间僵在了原地，那个男人犹如恶鬼般向他一步步逼近。

他筛糠似的颤抖着，颤抖着在离男孩很近的地方停住了，小精灵恶毒的诅咒把他吸引过来，他没想到，多少年了！多少年！他们知道这些年是怎么过来的吗？！可为什么总有人抓着陈年旧事不放！你们！潘多拉的魔盒终于悄然打开了，这些天来郁积在心头的压抑终于酝酿出雷霆暴雨，这辈子最应深藏的秘密和伤痛被人不小心撞见的愤怒让他彻底丧失了理智。

“滚出去！”这些字眼从他紧咬的牙关豆子似的蹦出来。

男孩没动。

“滚出去！”拐杖在地上重重砸击着，他一个趔趄差点跌下去，他摇晃着稳住自己，声音提高了八分。

“格雷夫斯先生。。。我。。。我不是。。。”

“格雷夫斯大宅是你乱逛的地方吗？这里不欢迎你！！！”他激动得声音都变了，扭曲嘶哑像是从地狱传出来的哀嚎。

克雷登斯僵在原地，从没人以这样铺天盖地的怒火面对他，责骂他，这是连他狠心的继母都没做过的事。

可他神使鬼差地想起野蛮的科鲁洛，吉莉安惨白的小脸，芙丽菲丝祈祷的双手，他突然想起纽特托他在力所能及的范围里照顾照顾部长的事。

他还不能离开。

格雷夫斯先生就像是飓风中挂在枝头的枯叶，下一秒就会被狂暴的怒火撕裂毁灭。

他迟疑着，不知哪儿来的勇气让他开口了————

“格雷夫斯先生。。。对。。”

“你还不明白吗！没有你这挨千刀的一切都不会发生！”

克雷登斯感觉血液被抽干了。

对方像一尊静默的石柱，居高临下地站在那里，空气冰冷得没了一点温度。

如果这就是你真实的想法。

他爬起来，刚才被砸的手臂还麻木着，他以最快的速度越过那尊石雕，飞奔出了房间，逃也似地冲向大门，安静得没有一点声音。

春雨落在脸上的下一瞬他的泪便如洪水决堤般泛滥成灾。


	7. 长夜将尽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我受苦受难，也无法到达彼岸。  
> 每天我死亡一千次，也诞生一千次，   
> 我离幸福的路程还很漫长。  
>  ——————《此刻万籁俱静》   
> 【意】彼特拉克

“Oh my dear ! What happened to you!?”

睡梦中的奎妮被一阵颤抖的敲门声闹醒，她冲下楼来，只穿一件单衣的克雷登斯在冷雨中瑟瑟发抖，整个人都湿透了，无助地倚在雅各布的面包房前。嘴唇冻得青紫的男孩根本一句话也说不出来，看到奎妮的一瞬整个人都松懈了下来，一个踉跄倒在她怀里，直接晕了过去。

他们手忙脚乱地升起了火，雅各布一个劲的埋怨男孩真是太轻了，给他裹上好几层绒毯抱着他安放在壁炉面前的沙发上，奎妮忙不迭地去厨房煮姜汤，在热面包和暖茶的作用下克雷登斯终于在一个小时后悠悠醒了过来。

听到消息就赶过来的蒂娜终于露出了如释重负的表情，他们看着男孩小口地啄着面包，一个劲地哆嗦着，脸上满是痛苦和悲戚，他们不敢问，小心翼翼地盯着他，蒂娜瞟了奎妮一眼，妹妹脸上是她从未见过的震惊。

“谢。。谢。。。。戈登。。斯坦小姐。。。。雅。。。”

“Xhhhhh——亲爱的快别说话了，好好休息。”

男孩像只羊羔似的顺从低下头，紧紧抱住那杯热茶，把自己缩成了小小一团。

这让蒂娜不得不想起营救他时男孩那可怜的小模样，她真以为这孩子就要好起来了！他怎么能这么狠心，这么狠心去折磨一颗本就饱受摧残的心！从奎妮见他的第一面她们就都知道了他对格雷夫斯的情感，一开始谁都没把它当回事，时间总会冲淡一切的，可谁又料到那孩子是如此的执着呢？没人想打击他的自信心，退一万步讲那孩子的心也真是单纯得可怕，他只是卑微想要有用地待在格雷夫斯身边而已，他只是想帮帮忙而已呀！蒂娜怀着忧虑谨慎地旁敲侧击着，也曾希望过那个冷漠的前部长能对这孩子好一点，可谁料到这样！早知道死也不会让他去格雷夫斯大宅！她握紧了拳头，陡然憎恨起整个MACUSA来，她为克雷登斯感到凄凉和痛心，这普天之下就没人真的为他考虑过吗？

雅各布把男孩送上楼了，奎妮直盯着快要熄灭的炉火陷入沉思，蒂娜忍不住了，她走上前挑亮了壁炉，火光在她俩脸上跃动着，诡谲怪异。

“你都看见了。”

“嗯。”这不是她想要的反应，这呆滞的反应真让她觉得奇怪。她礼貌地等待着，终于忍不住开口了。

“格雷夫斯做了什么？”

“嗯？！不。。。这个。。我。。。。格雷夫斯他。。。”听到那个名字奎妮惊得抬起了头，慌张地环顾着四周，蒂娜的目光一刻不停地追随着她，她打定了主意，要是格雷夫斯做了什么丧尽天良的事她就立马跑去格雷夫斯大宅给克雷登斯讨个公道，去他的主席跟MACUSA！

她紧盯着她，奎妮终于屈服了。

“这是为他好。”蒂娜柔声说，她也不忍心看着自己的妹妹颓唐地低下头像个败将。

“你不会想知道的，亲爱的。”

“这是为他好。”

“可是。。。。这。。。我不觉得我应该把这件事说出来。。。。如果。。。。。如果我原先并不知道那件事的话。”

蒂娜震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

梅林的胡子这孩子怎么撞上了这事！

奎妮看着姐姐神色的改变，突然有些如释重负，如果这件事像她这样年龄的人原先不知道的话，那也只有一个解释——

MACUSA和两大家族不想让人们知道。

全美最呼风唤雨的两大家族却险些暴露了整个巫师界的存在，事件之骇人听闻闻所未闻，影响范围之大前所未有，如果不是涉事的几方有意压下不谈，这才刚刚过去十年的大事件她怎么可能连听都没听说过？

蒂娜颓废地陷入了座椅，这会儿轮到奎妮提问题了。

“你。。知道。”

蒂娜阴郁地抬起头，事情发生的时候她恰好刚进入格雷夫斯麾下工作，和大部分了解内情的人一样，她并不想多谈这件丑闻。

这不仅是对巫师界的保护，更是对惨死的当事人的尊重。

“你们知道多少了？”

“她们。。。。她们现在还好吗？”

她迟疑了一下，避开了奎妮疑问的眼神。

“小女儿疯了，芙丽菲斯。。。。芙丽菲斯被两大家族除名了，魔杖被掰断，魔力被终身剥夺。”  
她咬了咬嘴唇。

“格雷夫斯把她直接赶出了家门。”

她回避着奎妮，她知道妹妹还在等一个答案，她不想说，她那颗善良坚毅的心始终站在可怜的母女一边，这或许是她们这些平民百姓和高高在上的几大家族最大的不同。

该死的亲爱的到此为止吧！

她别过头去，可最终还是艰难地开口了，说出来总比她在我脑海里看到的要好。。。。她惨笑了一下。

“你知道，舆论的压力铺天盖地，无数的猫头鹰把格雷夫斯家的窗户都踏坏了，全是各地对他妻子的谴责甚至还有对他女儿的，甚至还有对他的。”

“他们为了巩固自己的地位和名誉把她赶出去了，他不让她再踏入格雷夫斯家的地界一步，他不让她去照看她可怜的小女孩，他们说，他们说格雷夫斯从此以后再没回过老宅了，把他的姑娘和那小精灵扔在一起，让他们自生自灭。”

“说真的我不知道以前的格雷夫斯是怎样的，可他们说他变了很多，我记得事情发生后半年里他几乎吃住都在办公室里，疯了样的工作，说真的以后他也没好到那里去，整一个工作狂，暴躁易怒，乖戾严厉，不过政绩斐然是真的，傻子都看得出主席对他越来越器重了，我们能说什么呢？当时他们把事情撇得干干净净，我也是很久以后才知道了现在给你描述的内情，当时也只当他是个勤奋工作只是脾气不太好的上司罢了。”

“你一定很好奇这事儿是怎么平息下来的吧，说真的他们再怎么掩饰终会有些小道消息口耳相传的不是么？亲爱的，我倒觉得大部分明白人不谈这事儿完全只是出于对死者的尊重罢了。”

“我说过事情已经过去快半年，没人知道这半年芙丽菲斯是怎么过来的，人们说，她就像个一无所有的乞丐一般在大街上流浪，她不敢出来找工作，她躲起来了，可就是这样铺天盖地的谴责还仍然穷追不舍地打击她，最后一阵子她终于消失了，只存在在人们茶余饭后的谈资里。”

“那是个昏暗的清晨，坏脾气的小精灵跑到了格雷夫斯办公室，可据说还没等他开口格雷夫斯就一个石化咒让他闭嘴了，他根本没打算理他，直到黄昏办完了公才冷冰冰地解开，他嚷嚷着说夫人回家了请老爷见她。”

“他回去了，他真应该祈祷自己没回去的，就是铁石做的心肠看到那一幕也会疯掉的，可他也不过把自己在办公室里多关了几天罢了。”

蒂娜向来温和的脸上扭出了一丝冷笑，不容有人对前上司的人格有所侮辱是出于正义感，可她真的无法对那样的格雷夫斯抱有任何同情。

她终于抬起头来直视着奎妮的眼睛，奎妮震惊地捂住了嘴，眼泪从那双美丽善良的眼睛里涌出来，她知道姐姐说不下去了，谁能说得下去呢？

\------------------芙丽菲斯带着她可怜的、没人要的小女孩自杀了，抱着吉莉安双双死在格雷夫斯大宅里，她可有想过让曾经的丈夫来阻止她么？

“那是个彻头彻尾的惨剧不是吗？”蒂娜忧伤地垂下头望着脚尖，“没人再造谣生事了，我记得那段时间安静得难以置信，没人说怪话了，没人。”

她们陷入了长久的沉默当中，炉火渐渐熄灭了，房间暗下来，只剩下冷雨敲窗的呼呼声和奎妮轻轻的啜泣，她们枯坐着，直到两小时后太阳疲沓的光芒射入这冷寂的房间。

“无论如何都没法再原谅他了。”

蒂娜站起来，对原上司的最后一点同情心终于消失殆尽。

***

前去兴师问罪的蒂娜发现事情比她想象的还要糟糕，她气呼呼地冲进格雷夫斯大宅，这里寂静得可怕，所有监视的傲罗在前一天已经全部撤走了，大门空荡荡地开着，一片荒芜。

你能指望一个废弃了十年的老宅好成什么样呢？

大宅里冷飕飕的，格雷夫斯没躺在床上，科鲁洛又不知道跑到哪儿去了，蒂娜知道格雷夫斯待他不好。

女傲罗用了一个搜索咒，漂亮的小银丝带着她跑向昨晚事件的中心，当她气喘吁吁地到达目的地，第一个映入眼帘的便是那巨幅的全家福。

她被那与这栋大宅格格不入的幸福之气给震得有些恍然，这之后她才看到了倒在地上的帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯。

她的惊叫一时间堵在喉咙里，可善良终究是占了上风，她飞奔过去，急急忙忙地扶起不省人事的格雷夫斯，他衣衫单薄，浑身滚烫，他是在这里躺了一晚吗？蒂娜瞪视着他脸上未干的泪痕，眼角的余光瞄到他手心紧握着的金色挂坠，打开的坠饰里嵌着巧笑倩兮的她们。

她重重地叹了一口气。

***

人真是一种奇怪的生物，当美好的事物就在手边的时候完全只知道挥霍，众叛亲离的时候才明白过去自己不珍惜的一切是多么可贵，这世界是如此的荒谬，他是一个多么顽皮的小孩，诚心诚意地把美好的东西呈到你眼前，转手就咯咯大笑当着你的面把她们一片片撕裂揉碎，临走前还不忘在你荒芜的废墟上唱着歌踩几个灰黑的脚印。

他以为自己忘记了。

可他依旧在那个雨声沥沥的夜晚里用无神的眼睛瞪视着虚空，他突然意识到老无所依，从此他一点点破碎在往事里，死亡啊，他无法挽回的过去！从未有过的情感翻腾着淹没了心中那片十年不曾受雨露滋养的土地，或许下着小雨的夜晚人更容易动情，苦涩的往事终于撞击开了心门，他是害怕了吗？他是在逃避吗？！他用颤抖的双手抚摸着蒙着灰尘的画布和冰冷的石盆，憎恶地发现自己已经懦弱到不敢再去听听她们的声音，他想起那个幽灵的声音——我从未背叛过任何人。多么巨大的讽刺！他只是从未背叛自己罢了，他跪倒，泪水不自主地流下来，他求着她们带走他，科鲁洛老说夫人和小姐的幽灵一直在大宅里徘徊哭泣，他祈求着，这辈子第一次祈求着她们的存在，他求求她们来见他，求求她们给他一个弥补的机会，求求她们来责骂他，怪罪他，怎样都好，他从不知道自己是如此思念她们。

格林德沃一年囚禁的唯一意义，就是让他意识到他究竟是多么爱她们。

不应想起来的，已经过了十年了。

***

他依然在一片浑浑噩噩里醒来了，他痛恨自己，如果死亡的姐妹不肯永远带走他的话，那么他真的很乐意把自己献给死亡，埋葬于那片芳草萋萋。

他发现自己躺在温暖的床上，他居然有些气愤，他应该在那个大厅陪着她们的，他挣扎着起身，想要回去。

一双瘦小但有力的手此时此刻一把抓住了他的衣襟，把他狠狠按回了床上，他正待发火，一个巴掌打在他脸上，他彻底懵了。

“Look at you！”

蒂娜的声音里居然带着点哭腔。

她没打算发火的，格雷夫斯已经这样了，医生说他这一个月来完全就是任由自己堕落，身体状况糟糕得让人震惊，他是快死了，如果任由他在冷空气里再耗上一个早晨的话，他都这样虚弱这样痛苦了，她更没打算给他那一巴掌的，可她真的忍无可忍了，在她刚刚听说了克雷登斯在这大宅里的所有故事，在她走进来看见格雷夫斯不顾身体挣扎着爬起来以为他又要胡闹的时候，她真的忍无可忍了。

就当是为了克雷登斯。

“看看你自己！你个自私的混蛋！你什么时候有想过别人的感受，你把自己关在屋子里任由自己一天天衰弱下去，你拒绝所有人的帮助，你自以为是的认为这个世界上只有你一个人是吧！你有考虑过关心你的人感受吗？你有想过那个男孩的感受吗？他不停地担心你想要帮助你可你看你究竟做了些什么！想想他！那个饱受摧残的孩子每晚都经受着噩梦的侵扰，那颗刚刚被抛弃的心却幻想着来温暖你！你是不知道的，他有多惶恐不安想帮上哪怕一丁点忙，可瞧瞧你都干了些什么！”

“啊是了是了，你们这些上层人的思路不太一样是吧！你就只想着自己对吗？，从来如此的，从来如此的，你的地位，你的名誉，你的家族！抓紧了，不肯松手的，抛弃一切都要保护的，无非就是你自己！你很得意吗？得意于自己取得的所有成就，满意吗？你什么时候想过别人的感受！如果不是你，克雷登斯会被卷入这一切吗？你凭什么还要怪罪他！你个只知道把责任推给别人的混蛋！如果不是你自以为是的把默然者的事按着不说，如果不是你孤军奋战你会落到这般田地？别人都是不可信的对吗？你的家人和朋友都是只会给你找麻烦的累赘是吗！？”

大滴的泪水从蒂娜脸上滚落，她说不下去了，这不是她的初衷，刚刚从自己房间里收拾完东西的克雷登斯恰好走到门口，今天是蒂娜带着他住回她家的日子。

他一定是听见了。

男孩迟疑着走过来，沉默地拥住蒂娜不住颤抖的双肩，她一时间觉得瘦弱的他长高了不少。

那边的格雷夫斯沉默着，而克雷登斯背对着他，无声流泪的蒂娜终于平静下来，轻轻推开了男孩。

“是你抛弃了她们，格雷夫斯，不是她们离开了你。”她的声音平稳得简直可怕。

And this is how you rot.

这是芙丽菲斯的声音，不会错的，不是吗？

“我把克雷登斯带走了。”她揽住男孩窄小的肩，他们一同向门边走去，“既然你照顾不好他。。。我们的小房子。。。。。至少是温暖的。”

“Tina!”他们快要走远的时候格雷夫斯终于说话了，他的声音疲惫落寞，苍老得像是时光已在他身上跨过了几百年。

“Tell…tell Credence, I’m sorry,”

“I’m really, really, really sorry.”

***

他听见他们离开的声音，科鲁洛粗暴地锁上了大门，他痛苦地把头埋进了手心。

What have I done ...........

他呜咽着，颤抖着，他已经一无所有了，很快他就将流落街头如同乞丐，他们就要来了，他们会收走他的房子，收走他的姓氏，就像多少年前他对芙丽菲斯做的那样。

他发出一声受伤猛兽的低嚎，颤抖着摇动了床边的摇铃，很长时间后科鲁洛才骂骂咧咧地过来。

“酒，所有酒。”

他尽量平静地吩咐着，他陡然意识到科鲁洛和这房子一样被他遗弃了整整十年。  
而他回来的第一件事就是对曾经最忠心耿耿的家养小精灵恶语相向。

我也只是罪有应得而已。

***

蒂娜带着克雷登斯慢慢走在微风习习的大街上，虽说还有些寒冷，可终究是有春天的味道了。

克雷登斯拿斜眼瞅着陷入沉思的蒂娜，心里掂量着要不要开口，他真是太羞涩了。

“戈登斯坦小姐。。。。刚才。。。刚才真的。。”

“要说多少次你才会叫我蒂娜？”她从沉思里缓过劲来，笑着看着克雷登斯。

“。。。蒂娜。。小姐。。。谢谢。。。你。。。。”她笑着摇摇头表示这没什么，克雷登斯是个心地善良的好孩子，就是生存环境真的太恶劣了，她突然想起格雷夫斯，思忖着刚才自己是不是言重了。

“我们。。。格雷夫斯先生。。。一个人不会出什么事吧。。。。”唔，就知道这孩子放不下他家格雷夫斯先生，蒂娜轻轻叹了一口气，没想到这细微的动作也被男孩捕捉到了。

“戈登。。蒂娜小姐，我。。我不是有意的，我不是说刚才你。。。。”

“嘿亲爱的，别这样，气话归气话，让他一个人反思两天吧，他是个成熟的男人了，没那么脆弱，隔几天我会去帮你看看他的。”

男孩惶恐地点点头，可蒂娜看得出他根本放不下心来。

“不过你就暂时别去了，亲爱的，他真是太过分了。”

都怪你，格雷夫斯，她愤愤地想，居然让一个孩子替你担心。

***

他的确放心不下，不是出于多么浓烈的感情，虽说他对格雷夫斯的确有非常浓烈的感情，但这种不安更多是出自于本能。

可他找不到理由来反驳蒂娜小姐的话，她们的善意让他完全不想违背她的意思。

直到他们转过了那个拐角。

直到那个小小的餐厅在昏暗的街灯下摇摇地向他招手。

那里。

他禁不住停下了脚步，直勾勾地盯着那廖无人烟的小餐馆，那破旧的霓虹灯，临街边的那副座椅，一对情侣正在那里有说有笑。

“怎么，克雷登斯，你饿了？”蒂娜好奇地停了下来。

他的心里五味杂陈。

那里。

那是两年前格雷夫斯先生带他来过的地方，那时他才找到他不久，他刚刚挨过继母的皮鞭，整个背部疼痛难耐，可他还是偷偷地溜了出来，在一个及其相似的夜晚，那冷风吹得他伤口生疼，可他竭力不表现出来，强撑着跑了出来，他的格雷夫斯先生说今晚有个惊喜要给他。

他带着他的男孩来到这里，那时这儿是多么雅致幽静啊，克雷登斯恨透了这里的衰败，这里衰败了就像是腐烂了在他心底，美好的记忆再也回不来。

他带他在临街的位置坐下来，对，就是那个位置，他惶恐惊惧不安，是何德何能让他能受这样一位衣冠楚楚的先生的青睐，可他不敢也不愿深究，就让时间停在这里多好，他和他的格雷夫斯先生，永远信任他鼓励他治愈他的格雷夫斯先生，他不想深究，就这样沉醉了该多好。

他看着他，他记得他深邃漂亮的眼睛，他记得那束在餐馆昏黄烛光下缓缓盛开的忍冬，它美丽的花瓣缠绕的卷须，那个人看到他惊讶的眼神后露出的满意笑脸，不顾男孩惶恐的拒绝将花插进他胸前的口袋，他的手拂过自己的脸颊，眼神诚恳而充满期待。

“Credence, you can do that for us ,right?”

那是射进他黑暗冰冷的人生里的第一束阳光。

***

“蒂娜小姐。”他在蒂娜急切的呼喊里转过身来，蒂娜一时间看到他的眼睛灼灼发光。

“我想回去陪着他。”

那束火光眨眼便消失了，蒂娜以为自己听错了。

“亲爱的，我们不是说。。。。”

“我。。我。。。”克雷登斯突然又扭捏起来，蒂娜知道要这个男孩拒绝别人的意志是多么的困难，她等待着，她需要的或许并不是一个答案。

“我。。。。”他嗫嚅着，纠结得都快要哭出来了，可就在蒂娜准备帮他说出来时他终于突破了最后那道屏障。

“我放不下心。。。我。。。。蒂娜小姐。。。。我觉得不应该抛下格雷夫斯先生。。。。”那个名字从他嘴里说出来突然多了些别扭，蒂娜等待着。

“我。。。虽然他。。。可我还是想要。。。。”他的头颓废地垂下去，像是在懊恼自己怎么连这么个问题都说不清一般。

蒂娜叹息着，走上前拥住了他。

“不管出于怎样的初衷，他都是那个最先找到你并且给予你关爱和关注的人，哪怕那关注在我们这些人眼里真的太渺小以至于不值一提，但他始终是你的光，我说得对吗？”

克雷登斯紧紧贴着她，不停地抖着，脸上的表情纠缠着痛苦和喜悦，他一句话也说不出来。

“走吧，我送你回去。”

我真是错得彻彻底底。

***

虽然克雷登斯婉拒了蒂娜好意提出的要和他一起守着格雷夫斯的要求，可当他看见格雷夫斯先生的时候，他真是庆幸死了旁边能有一个会医术可以依靠的大人。

相较而言蒂娜差点没被气死，准确地说她是又气又痛，恨不得再给格雷夫斯一个巴掌把他打清醒了。

格雷夫斯不知用了什么方式把自己给挪到了窗边的靠椅上，不管不顾地大开窗门让冷风扑面而来，他醉倒在靠椅上，各色的酒瓶七倒八歪地散落在地上，潦倒不堪。他靠在那儿就像死了一样，身体冰凉，蒂娜突然恐惧地意识到格雷夫斯搞不好就是想让死亡带走自己。

人总是比自己想象的坚强也比自己想象的要脆弱不是吗？

蒂娜和克雷登斯一忙又忙到了天亮。

***

第三天了，克雷登斯从短暂的梦境里醒过来，不停责怪着自己怎么又睡了过去，他坐在格雷夫斯的床边，他已经三天不眠不休了。

他凝视着床上沉睡着的格雷夫斯先生，他已经很久没这样看过他了，他的脸上蒙着病痛的灰鸷，憔悴而虚弱，他的呼吸还是那么不均，梦中常常惊呼着他妻女的名字，愧疚的痛苦的，他甚至有几次低声念叨起克雷登斯的姓名，他低声忏悔着，手臂乱挥着抓住一切能够着的东西，是的，紧紧抱住一直守在一旁的克雷登斯瘦弱的手臂。

医生每天来一次，看来他比蒂娜小姐还要气急败坏，“怎么有这样不珍惜性命的人！”他骂骂咧咧的却依然给予了格雷夫斯先生最好的照顾，克雷登斯让担忧不已的蒂娜小姐回去了，她还有自己的工作要忙，奥布莱恩先生来过一次，气急得差点老泪纵横，临走前他握着克雷登斯的手求他好好照顾帕西瓦尔，格林德沃的信徒又开始活动了，他和蒂娜所处的安全部门一天到晚忙得不可开交。  
科鲁洛也消停了，主人想要寻死的心多少震慑住了他，那件事情以后主人的态度再怎么恶劣，他也是他最爱的夫人的丈夫，在这条路上他们何尝不是同盟，是唯一还存着对那两位的回忆，并在那回忆里逐渐枯槁下去的同伴。

克雷登斯走上前为他捻了捻被角，看着他，疲惫地回到了椅子上。

***

从靠椅回到床上这件事并没有让他多加思虑。

他只是睁开了眼睛，凝视着混沌的虚空，就像是瞪视着无涯的宇宙。

头疼，口渴，虚弱。

死亡一定不是这样的。

他在心里叹了一口气，这样你们都不肯带我走吗？他的心凄凄然抽动了一下，就像是卡在人间和地狱之间的幽魂，孤苦无依。

我也只是罪有应得而已。

他吃力地直起身，手胡乱扑腾着，他一时间以为床头柜上会向以前一样有准备好的清水。

一杯温水颤颤巍巍地递到了他的手边。

他一下愣住了，是谁？男人的手，可一定不会是那个男孩，他想着，心中突然冒起了渺小的希望。

“纽特？”

那人一定是被他沙哑的嗓音吓到了，水杯一下倾斜，洒出的水立马浸湿了他的被单，旁边人的呼吸一下急促起来，他离开了，马上又慌慌张张地回来了，帕子、手巾，胡乱地用着不停揩拭着水痕。

他碰到他，格雷夫斯一把抓住了他，那人挣扎着，挣扎着想继续自己的工作。

这细瘦的手臂，不会错的，他的心充满希望地喜悦颤抖了一下。

“克雷登斯？？？？”他轻声呼喊着。

那人不再挣扎了，他的手垂下来，格雷夫斯松开他，感觉他正在颤抖着。

“对。。。对不起。。。。。格雷夫斯先生。。。我真是。。笨。。。。怎么这点小事都做不好。。。我。。。”

“克雷登斯！”他低沉的嗓音里夹杂着鲜有的喜悦，不知道是终于发现自己没被抛弃的喜悦还是终于有了一个弥补机会的喜悦，“我没想到。。。。”他突然也迟疑起来，他猛然意识到在自己昏睡的时间里一直有人陪着他，安慰着他，衣不解带地守候着他，笨拙却细心地照料着自暴自弃的他。

“你。。你一直。。。。。”他不想问了，男孩的沉默宣告了一切，“抱歉的应该是我。”他别过头去，阴郁的黑云又笼罩在了他眉间。

“可我不值得你这样。”他想起自己寻找男孩的初衷，我难道不就是把他当做一个廉价而又好操纵的工具看待吗？在这一点上我和格林德沃有什么区别吗？他沉默了，缩回了阴影里，像只受伤的刺猬。

可男孩靠过来了，他蹲下来，双手握住了格雷夫斯的手，他亲吻着它，他颤抖着，无声地哭泣着，湿润的泪水落到格雷夫斯的皮肤上，他紧紧靠着他，他嗫嚅着，他细若蚊蝇的声音穿过稀薄的空气传到格雷夫斯的耳畔。—————

“您值得的，格雷夫斯先生，您值得的，您比任何人，任何人，您值得的。。。。。别这样。。。求求您了。别再抛下我了，求求您了。。。。。。”他哽咽着，哭泣着，祈求着，十多年来从未有过的情感撞击着他脆弱的胸腔，发出雷鸣般的巨响，不，还要更响，还要更响！让他听到吧，让他听到我搏动的心跳，我奔涌的血液，让他听到吧，让他听到我内心深处的回响，让我留在您身边吧！别再抛下我了，别再，别再。。。。。。

在他还没回过神来的时候格雷夫斯就从床上翻了下来，他惶恐地想让这位病人快些回去，可他的思维却在下一秒空白了，在格雷夫斯消瘦却有力的臂膀紧紧拥住他的时候变得一片空白。

“Never，I’ll never leave you again.”

贪婪地吮吸着熟悉的味道，他狂风暴雨般哭泣，任由自己的泪水在那人肩上泛滥成灾。 

***

他是被正午炽热的阳光弄醒的，他呆望着被微风吹拂着的床帘，小小的兴奋从内心深处生根发芽，蓬蓬的要长成一棵参天大树，把他整个人给托到快乐的天堂上去。不，他可不要它长得太快，人们总说凡事需要适可而止，剩下的喜悦他要留在接下来漫长的日子里细嚼慢咽。

他兴奋地战栗着，那人每一次均匀的呼吸都能带动他喜悦的颤抖。

格雷夫斯先生就睡在他身后。

不，别想得那么不堪，这在继母的高压下被摧残的少年或许根本不清楚究竟应该想些什么，那些成年人躺在床上会想的事。

他仅仅是为着能与格雷夫斯先生如此亲近而感到单纯的开心罢了。

他真是感谢格雷夫斯先生的好心，在得知他三天三夜不眠不休照顾他却又怎么劝都劝不走后，格雷夫斯先生慷慨地邀请他睡到自己的床上，他最初惶恐地拒绝了，可怎么都拗不过格雷夫斯先生的倔脾气。

他的床又大又暖。

一阵轻巧的敲门声把他惊起来，他快速爬起来穿戴整齐，唯恐好不容易睡个安稳觉的格雷夫斯先生被吵醒，离开前他小心地关上了窗帘。

究竟是什么人？医生不应该下午才来吗？蒂娜小姐和奥布莱恩先生也会提前知会我一声，究竟是什么人？那敲门声颇有节奏而富有礼貌，不急不躁地忽然让他觉得有些怠慢人家。

他打开门，明媚的阳光一时射得他眯起了眼睛。

穿紫色流苏长袍的女人立在门廊里，深色头发系成一束搭在脑后，随意，但不随便。埃及蛇形烫金大耳坠微微颤抖着，西方人的高鼻梁和深眼眶，紫红嘴唇却有着东方人的色彩，她的肤色应是白的，却夹杂点将透未透的健康小麦色，地下一个贴满了各国邮票的小旅行箱，风尘仆仆，一顶颇具异域气息的大草帽戴在头上，纤细的脖颈上围一条色彩斑斓的丝巾，本该是不伦不类的打扮，却硬是被这位女士穿搭得别具了一番风情。

她看起来不过三十出头，脸上始终挂着谦和的微笑，却又有一种凌然的气势，神圣不可侵犯的，傲然挺立，怕是生起气来连威风凛凛的格雷夫斯先生都要礼让三分，她比克雷登斯矮一点，却总让他有一种被人居高临下斜睨着的危机感。

那双深邃的孔雀蓝眼睛看到小小的克雷登斯流露出惊讶的目光。

“卡莉维尼雅.格雷夫斯，我想Percy应该在家？”

她褪下镶着珍珠的紫色水貂皮手套，伸出手来想与克雷登斯握手，精致高雅雕琢着毒蝎的钻戒在她修长，保养得极好的玉手上流转出优美的华光，克雷登斯目瞪口呆，一时间愣在了地上。


	8. 毒蝎与蓝孔雀

“女士，我想。。现在格雷夫斯先生并不。。。适合见客。”

天知道他哪儿来的勇气拒绝她，他低着头小声说。

“客人？你从哪里看出我是客人了？”她抽回了伸出去的手，讶异的挑起了眉，用一种被冒犯的语气说道。

“那我倒要问问你究竟是谁了？！”她没等克雷登斯回答，就一把掰开他瘦弱的肩膀，径直走入大宅，眯缝着眼睛环顾着它，随即用一种愤愤的眼光撇了克雷登斯一眼，好像这昏暗阴沉乱哄哄的环境全是他造成的一样。

她一边挥舞着魔杖一边向楼上走着，原来不知藏在哪儿的扫帚撮箕全都跳了出来，有条不紊地打扫着，被傲罗们随便堆在门厅的箱子柜子们也乖乖排着队往原来的位置跑去，克雷登斯被这些跑跑跳跳的家具阻挡着，一时竟没法去拦住那位在他看来来者不善的客人。

“夫人！”科鲁洛突然出现在楼梯上，惊讶地大叫起来，以克雷登斯从没听过的热诚和看到救星般的愉悦大叫着。

“他在哪儿？”高傲的女士微微颔首。

“那儿呢，原来的地方。”提起格雷夫斯小精灵就是一副气鼓鼓爱理不理的样子。

“注意你的态度，科鲁洛，他毕竟是主人。”小精灵不置可否，哼哼唧唧地把她引到格雷夫斯门前，随即消失在烟雾里。

“Who’ s there，Credence？”格雷夫斯刚刚被吵醒，迷糊地发现男孩不见了，正吃力地从床上爬起来。

“Oh,Percy！”看到帕西瓦尔她立马尖叫了起来，一直悬浮在她身后的旅行箱“啪”一声掉在了地上，她的声音里一下挤满了讶异和担忧。

“For God’s sake！What happened to you！”她扑过去拥住了他，格雷夫斯一时间震惊得说不出话来。

“......Carly......Carly....I didn’t expect.....”

“Everything’s gonna be OK ,trust me ....trust me .....Oh.....for God’s sake.......”她紧紧抱住他，温和地安慰着，就像是知道他接下来要说些什么一样，声音渐渐低了下去。

格雷夫斯悲喜交加，大脑一片空白，直到他意识到男孩已在门口默默地看了他们好久，而目前这个世界上对他而言最重要的两个人肯定还没互相认识呢。

“Credence ,come and meet my sister -------Carly.”

***

克雷登斯看得出来格雷夫斯先生是高兴的，前所未有的高兴，所以他压下了心头的那一点点不安，竭力让自己沉浸在卡莉维尼雅女士给这个冷冰冰的大宅带来的欢乐里。

他也的确应该感到欢乐和放松，当他确实地感受到褪去那一层拒人千里的外壳，格雷夫斯的姐姐（她年轻的面容确实让克雷登斯犯着嘀咕，不过这就是魔法的魅力吧！）实际上是一位和蔼而充满耐心的女士。

就格雷夫斯而言，整个大家族里只剩她和他最是亲密，作为搬到东海岸的一支，帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯与驻扎在蛮荒西部的大家族联系并不十分紧密，特别是当他的妻女过世后，他与他们几乎断绝了来往——除了卡莉维尼雅，他们始终是颇为亲密的姐弟，哪怕是在格雷夫斯最闭门谢客关上心门的时候，他们也保持着一定频率的书信来往。可这种联系在五年前断掉了，由于卡莉不得不代表家族去亚洲去完成某个机密任务。她一向是个东奔西走的人物，全球各地的奇异和美丽融汇在她身上，造就了一种独有的美。

她实际上是个热情温和的女人，特别是当她了解到克雷登斯是多么辛劳地照顾着她可怜的、满是伤病的弟弟时，她立马给了男孩一个温暖的拥抱，一个劲的向他道着谢，如此热情的确让克雷登斯惶恐不安。

她让他想起始终和蔼可亲的奥布莱恩先生和蒂娜姐妹，更是偶尔让他回忆起暗巷里的部长先生。

说不定我早该放下自己的戒心了。

一星期后的一个晚上，当他们三人围坐在宽敞的餐桌边吃饭时，克雷登斯看着好不容易露出了笑脸的格雷夫斯先生这样想。

看着格雷夫斯先生能够再一次与人说说笑笑未必不是一件好事，卡莉维尼雅给这个死气沉沉的大宅带来了前所未有的生气，不仅仅让是这个杂乱无章的地方变得井井有条，干净整洁，她悉心的照顾也让格雷夫斯先生焕发了生机，他终于能够打起精神来走到楼下与他们共进晚餐，阴云还未从他的脸上散去，可那苍白的双颊上终于出现薄薄的血色了。

我不应该对她抱有敌意的，如果格雷夫斯先生这么爱她的话。

他不安地在椅子上扭动了一下，闷闷地拿叉子戳了下面前的牛排。

卡莉正向帕西瓦尔讲述着她在亚洲的见闻，格雷夫斯被她嘴里那些奇特的风俗给逗笑了。

他真恨自己，真恨自己什么也不知道，一点话也插不上，可是他就是知道又怎样呢？他无法想象自己给格雷夫斯先生带去欢笑的样子。

格雷夫斯先生的笑声就这样被抢走了。

他的叉子一下卡在牛排里拔不出来，该死的！你怎么能这么自私，格雷夫斯先生的笑容才不是你一个人的呢！

“嘿，Cre，怎么了？今晚的菜不好吃吗？”卡莉从与帕西瓦尔的谈笑里抽出身来，关切地望着他。

“啊。。！没。。没有的事。。是我。。走神了。。。。。”

她谅解地笑一下，意识到是刚才的谈话把小男孩给冷落了，话锋一转把谈话引到某个三人都有可说的问题上。

她是个好人，克雷登斯轻轻叹了口气，我应该放下戒心的。

***

晚饭后克雷登斯早早回房休息了，说真的，卡莉维尼雅到来后，他整个人就没什么地方能帮上忙了。

卡莉看护着格雷夫斯回到床上躺好，他们在暖融融的炉火旁谈论起儿时的趣事来，时间过得疯快，在月亮攀上窗外的那棵老树顶端的枝丫时，卡莉维尼雅终于站了起来。

“唔，你还是早点上床休息吧！”她一边说着一边帮他整理着被铺。

“嘿，卡莉。。。”他用轻柔的语调呼喊了一声，话给截断到一半，他停住不说。

他语调里奇异的搏动使她停手了，她退回去，整个室内突然沉默起来，卡莉转过身面对着炉火，火苗鬼魅一般在她美丽的眸子里跳动。

“我们。。。可以等你好一点了再谈论这个事儿。”她喉咙发干，嗓音嘶嘶得像干掉的柴禾。

“你已经等了这么久了，那群人可没你这么有耐心。我不想让你太难堪。”他的嗓音愈加柔和起来，像是打在他脸上的灰影子。

“我不介意有什么坏消息等着我。”

“我也只是罪有应得罢了。”他的声音突然冷淡起来，淡淡就像是无所谓什么惩罚会发生在他身上一样。

这突然冒出来的旧日魇魔，卡莉心想。

“别对自己太残忍了，那不全是你的。。。。”

“别为我找借口了，宣告结局吧，这等待已经把我折磨得够惨了。”他脱力地躺回靠背，头转向窗外，凝视着他看不见的月亮。

她沉默地走上前拥住他，他乖巧的靠过去，一如多少年前那般。

***

一般而言，克雷登斯在晚上的这个时间是不会起来的，正常的讲这么微弱的谈话声也不应该被他听到，可那句话就这样被夜风带到了他的耳边。

“接受那个男孩。。。。”女人忧愁的声音若隐若现，“你不觉得有辱门楣吗？”

他在携带着沉醉花香的夜风里矗立了好几秒才意识到那是卡莉维尼雅，而他正站着格雷夫斯房门前。

克雷登斯怔住了，他一时间理解不了卡莉嘴里的有辱门楣是什么意思，在她听说男孩是个哑炮同时还是那个把纽约闹得翻天覆地的默然者后只是露出了些微的惊讶，随即又绽放出了春风和煦的笑容告诉克雷登斯这没什么，他是被骗住了吗？他一定是太想被人接受了，特别是格雷夫斯的家人，他信了，他甚至在今天稍早的时候完全放下了对那个女人的戒心，上帝啊！我真是有够蠢的！那样名门出来的贵妇人怎么可能接受我这样贫贱又危险的家伙呢？他没有意识到自己嘴里的名门里还包含着他的格雷夫斯先生。

他又像以前那样抖起来，每当继母让他脱下皮带时那样颤抖着，就像是什么东西又要被撕裂夺走般的恐惧，只是这一次离开他的不是皮肉和鲜血，是更加更加重要的东西。

他等待着，他怀着卑微的希望等着一个答案，他站在那儿，一秒等于一个世纪。

他突然意识到自己等不到了，屋里的沉默在他看来真的太久了。

他失魂落魄地把自己扔回了床上。

***

房间里的两位虽然心境不一，可至少都不是在谈话开始前那么绝望的。

让我们把时间退回半小时前，你就会发现事情并不完全是Cre想的那样。

族长约书亚.格雷夫斯和家族委员会作出的决定让帕西瓦尔大松了一口气，哪怕他的姐姐还是忧心忡忡的。

“我以为他们会像以前。。。把我给逐出家族。”

“亲爱的，这件事并不怪你。”

他突然苦笑了一下，这应该不是她的本意，可这话听起来就像在责怪十年前那件事全怪芙丽菲斯一样，他算是看清楚了，可是她呢？

卡莉火灼了似的闭嘴了，这一个星期来她在格雷夫斯身上看到的变化太大了，她以她力所能及恢复着他的体力，可她明白的，她明白翻天覆地的变化早在她到来前就发生了，在他的心底生根发芽。

可算是明白了，可我们谁又逃得脱呢？她并没有料到在不久的将来自己的弟弟将以怎样决绝的方式与过去一刀两断。

“反正我对他们也没什么用了。”他轻松的说。

“瑟拉菲娜会让你回去的，相信我。”

“是么，那也挺好。”他心不在焉地敷衍过去。

“东西都被他拿走了。”

“这不怪你，而且。。。”她突然以诚恳的语调说起来，仿佛在祈求格雷夫斯理解和原谅，她已经意识到原来和他们站在同一队列的人已大踏步走到了他们的对立面，而维系他和她的唯一纽带就是这些年来累积下来的亲情，她佩服起那些老骨头来，派她来执行这个任务不仅仅是因为她总能做到公正无私，这个决定比看上去要高明得多。

“那件惨剧后大家的确反思了很多，那样草率严苛的决定。。。不会再有了。”

她厌恶自己的立场，她爱这家人，她是吉莉安的教母，她和芙丽菲斯私交甚笃。

可她必须得要，必须得要代表家族发声。

“都过去了。”沉默一会儿他黯然答道。

死去的人已经回不来了。

“明天吧。”他故作轻松的说，“明天完成你说的那个仪式，我可不能让那群老家伙等得太久。”

“会很疼的。”她忧心忡忡地念叨着。

“能有多疼？你也会。。。很辛苦的。。。。。”这能比格林德沃带给我的痛苦更多吗？

“告诉我我什么都不会发现的。”

“唔，至少我记得他没怎么染指这个家族，说真的我也没什么好给他看的。”

“别这样说！”她气恼地拍他一下，“可别让我找见了。”

他笑起来，她很久都没看过她的弟弟这样笑过了，无所无谓的轻松从身心最深处散发出来，她感到欣慰。

可是还有一件事要处理。

“那个男孩。”她以半开玩笑的语调说，格雷夫斯的笑意让整个空间的氛围活络起来，她可不想破坏它。

“你不觉得那男孩对你有‘非分之想’吗？”

格雷夫斯愣了一下。

“嘿！”他佯怒着作势要爬起来找她兴师问罪，被她一下按回了床上，他摔在松软的被毯里，他俩突然又小声地笑了起来。

“说正经的，严肃点。”笑了半晌卡莉维尼雅正色道。

“这件事你真要想清楚。”

“想想那些舆论当年把你给逼得多惨，看看你现在的近况，我亲爱的，想想你的地位还有名誉。”

“我真的很感激他的真心，可是我们能有什么办法呢？看看他亲爱的，看看他，你还有你的前程要拼，不，别这样，别摇头，一切都能重新开始的，这一大家子人都还可以帮你回到过去，你还可以是那个呼风唤雨的安全部长，瑟拉不会扔下你的。。。。。。。”

“说真的，”她忧虑地劝诫着，“接受那个男孩，你不觉得有辱门楣吗？”

她的弟弟别过头去，一半身子浸在阴影里，另一半浸在白月光里，他被残忍地分割开，就像是两个完全不同的人被命运给硬生生拼在了一起

“没人强求你接受他的爱。”卡莉颓废地倒在椅子里，没头没脑地说，她无法理解自己的弟弟，她不知道他究竟经历了什么，可她知道一切劝说都没用了，他长久的沉默已经宣告了一切。

“我已经逃避得够久了。”移出了黑云的圆月把明朗的光清冷地打在他脸上，空气里有细小的尘埃漂浮，在银子般的月色里他静默犹如佛像，安详而笃定。

她为他把火挑亮，沉默地走到门口，她回过头来，却低头不再看他。

“无论你做出什么决定，我都会支持你的，Percy.”

“明早九点，我会在这儿等你。”礼貌得就像他们早已不是亲人，她带上门，她觉得他微笑着目送她离开，她被这疏离感打击得有些委屈，但却模糊觉得欣慰应该更多一点。

她朝克雷登斯的房间瞥了一眼，突然有些羡慕这男孩。

她不知道，她不知道在那薄薄的门板后面，男孩的心每一次搏动都扎在刀尖上面。

***

克雷登斯任由自己睡到了快正午，反正我也没什么用了，他用手臂遮住阳光自暴自弃地说。  
不，你怎么能这样想，格雷夫斯先生的姐姐总会离开的，到时候还是会剩下你俩的。

卡莉维尼雅这个名字让他的心狠狠抽动了一下，他开始讨厌她，可对自己天真的憎恨却还要更多一点，特别是当他迷迷糊糊走到厨房，看到卡莉特地为他留下的早餐和小纸条时。

小纸条上告诉他，她和格雷夫斯先生需要在他的房间处理一些事，或许会持续到下午，希望他不要来打扰他们。

她的语气显得彬彬有礼，在今天的克雷登斯看来却满满是把他拒之千里的冷情。

这一定是装出来的，可他心里居然还小小地反驳了下自己。

他没吃早饭就回去了，拖着饥肠辘辘的身体，他突然想到格雷夫斯先生知道自己的姐姐是这样的人吗？他们看上去关系那么亲密，还是说这一切本就在他的授意下进行？

你要对格雷夫斯先生有信心，克雷登斯，想想他那天晚上对你说了什么，他不会再抛下你了。

点点的希望之火在他心里摇摇摆摆，红色的外围是温暖他的期待，冷冷的蓝色焰心却是凉飕飕的质疑和恐惧。

他慢慢地爬上楼去，本想避开格雷夫斯先生的房间，可一声声压抑着的呻吟夹杂着间或的惨叫吸引着他不得不去看看。

他趴在门外听着，恐惧地意识到这是格雷夫斯先生的声音，压抑的痛苦的堵在喉咙里的，断断续续打在他心上，他的心恐惧地缩紧了。

他想也没想就冲了进去，他战栗着，颤抖着，看见他的格雷夫斯先生漂浮在一个椭圆形的亮蓝色光圈里，满头大汗，脸色惨白，血管从他紧绷的肌肉上突出来，脸上写满了恐惧和不甘，卡莉维尼雅站在那一圈满是符咒的圆圈外面，口中念念有词，如果你仔细观察，你会发现她脸上的痛苦和紧张比她弟弟还要更深。

可克雷登斯没时间也没心情看了，滔天的怒火吞没了他的理智，他的脑海里只剩下了一个念头————

他就是豁出这条命来也要救下格雷夫斯先生。

他冲进门来时卡莉就看见他了，惊恐地看着男孩的双眼里燃烧起烈焰，她看见那个本应在束缚他力量的银色手链咔哒破碎，她看见男孩的形态逐渐模糊失去形态，可她腾不出手来了，，这个该死的仪式都快把她的半条命给搭进去了！

“克雷登斯，别！不是你想的——”

“DO NOT HURT MY MR GRAVES！！！！ ”

他发出一声小兽的低吼，想也没想就冲向了卡莉，完全没意识到自己是以一团黑雾的形态撞过去，默然者的力量和矩阵的力量撞在一起，巨大的爆炸声炸开，他们都被弹飞了，克雷登斯被撞到天花板上，以实体形态重重地落下来，他咯出一口鲜血，满屋子的灰尘迷得他睁不开眼。

该死的，格雷夫斯先生！他仓皇四顾着忙不迭想爬起来找到他，可是他的脚踝摔伤了，破裂的窗玻璃刮擦过去，他的小腿在不停淌着血。

迷雾多少散开了，他听见卡莉的咳嗽声，他终于看见了格雷夫斯先生，他所在的那地儿完好无损，想必是卡莉在最后一秒给他施了个保护咒，格雷夫斯只是趴在了地上，迷迷糊糊一时间说不出话来。

克雷登斯心头突然被愧疚填满了，卡莉维尼雅一瘸一拐地走过来，魔杖抓在手里，克雷登斯趴在地上仰头看着她，卡莉半边身子全是鲜血，滴滴答答流得到处都是，她一边治愈着伤口，一边脸色很不好地向他走来，克雷登斯低下头紧张地闭上眼，卡莉维尼雅的魔杖就在离他不到一寸的地方。

都冲我来吧。

“真是。。。。太会胡闹了。”出乎意料的，那声音里带点温柔的责怪，疲惫不堪。

“和他年轻的时候简直一个样。”

克雷登斯惊讶地抬起头，那双孔雀蓝的大眼睛温和地盯着他，就像是多少年前盯着她那老爱和某个英国好友惹是生非的弟弟一样。

随着她轻挥魔杖，一股暖流流过克雷登斯的伤口，她静静地看着它们被治愈，男孩难以置信地盯着她。

“怪我，亲爱的，是我没交代清楚。”她伸出手来拉起还在颤抖的男孩，“让你误解了。”

“能过来搭把手吗？Cre？”她走过去扶住帕西瓦尔，透过稀薄的烟尘望向还愣在原地的男孩。

他的惶恐里带着欣喜，他急忙跑了过去。

***

他听见科鲁洛说卡莉维尼雅女士在大宅后面的花房里，他急急忙忙找去了。

一路的荒芜与枯败，哪怕是春天早已降临在这片大陆，老宅还是给他一种荒凉到骨子里的感觉。

他从不知道这儿还有花房这种生机勃勃的地方。

卡莉维尼雅背对着他站在一圈刚刚萌芽的植物中间，他停在离她不远的地方，小心翼翼地开口了。

“夫人？”

她转过来。

“昨天的事。。。昨天。。。真的很抱歉。”他低着头，差点没愧疚地鞠一躬。

“哦，那个，没事的，我说了是因为我没说清楚。家族委员会需要我看看格林德沃有没有从他脑袋里找出什么家族机密来。”

“我不得不让他把某些部分再经历一遍。”她抱歉地说。

“真庆幸我什么都没找到，要不他可就麻烦了。”

克雷登斯继续低着头，他的愧疚其实更多是出自于昨天上午对她的恶意。

可他万万没想到的是那句话也给卡莉维尼雅带来了不小的困扰。

或许Percy才是对的，她在心里轻轻叹了口气。

她凝视着眼前一圃早已枯败的植物，这是芙丽菲斯的花房，老去了整整十年。她叹息着，用魔杖在死掉的枝丫上挥舞着，金子般的华光细沙般散落在上面，它们在午后的阳光下渐渐生长发芽，卡莉和克雷登斯静静地看着，看着重瓣的洁白玫瑰娇艳地盛开，不同于其他花朵盛开时闹哄哄的嘈杂，它们是如此的寂静，寂静得就像是死去的灵魂，安详地闭着美丽的双眼。

“死的怀念。”卡莉维尼雅轻轻吐出这样的字眼。

“是。。什么？”克雷登斯愣了一下。

“死的怀念。”她叹息着，走上前抚摸着玫瑰娇嫩的花瓣，她抚摸着，直到玫瑰的尖刺刺伤她，她凝视着指间的血珠，眼里的悲伤愈见深浓。

“洛丽玛丝玫瑰，代表死的怀念。”

“生的空洞，爱的绝望，已麻木的悲痛，巨大的伤。”

“你知道吗？每一年的忌日，她们的坟前都会有一束这样的花，从没人见过花的主人是谁，从没人。”

她凄苦一笑，这又是何苦呢？可他们有选择的权利吗？沉重的大山压在他们身上，从小就把他们压在身下，把他们的善良和同情都榨得干干净净！选择意味着什么？反抗又意味着什么？这世界需要的，这世界需要这样的他们啊！

他们都是凶手，对了，他和她，他们所有人，他们都是凶手，抱定了一颗心不肯说，他们只是不肯承认罢了，可那么炽热的情感又怎么能被压抑消弭得住呢？它们怎么可能消失殆尽，那些鲜活的血与肉怎么可能说没就没了呢？！

他说的对，我们所有人，都逃避得太久了。

她转过身来朝着男孩，男孩懵懂地看着她，他不需要懂的，她的羡慕变成了庆幸，庆幸自己的弟弟找到了男孩。

不，是男孩找到了他，是了，是这样了。

她抱住他，在他还没来得及拒绝的时候，颤抖着抱住了他。

“别抛下他，Cre，答应我，别抛下他。”

克雷登斯觉得古怪，他完全不能理解，可卡莉维尼雅周身散布的悲恸感染了他，他小心地缩在她怀里，似懂非懂。

“别抛下他，他的身边——

只剩下你一个人了。”


	9. Chapter 9

牢房里安静得就像墓地，格林德沃沐浴在月光里，用手臂挡着眼睛，直到一个黑白相间的小家伙急急爬上了他的指尖。

他慵懒地抬起眼皮，蜘蛛宝石般的红眼睛灼灼闪着光。

“是什么让你来这儿的?我一向讨厌蜘蛛。”

他轻弹手指，它回到了不远处的半残的蛛网，一只蛾子被缠住了，纱似的翼颤巍巍抖着，蜘蛛很快爬过去，一圈一圈给他裹上尸衣。

远处的钟沉闷地报时了，当啷当啷声回响在夜空里，狱卒沉重的皮靴撞击着地板，有犯人开始神经质地大吼，紧接着就是惨叫，连绵的惨叫和告饶，然后一切都沉寂下来，被无边的夜色吞没了。

格林德沃长吁了一口气，蜘蛛准备攀上他的猎物，享受一份久违的美餐。

“留着吧。”语调轻得如同自言自语。

“那家伙已经在网里了。”

八只脚缠上洁白的“茧”，一片黑暗中的飞蛾并不知道即将发生什么，格林德沃翻了个身，重新用手臂挡住了眼睛。

“以后的事，谁知道呢。。。。”

红眼睛闪了闪，黑蜘蛛转身开始修复早已残破的网。

***

组织生长的痛苦对他来说并不算什么，虽然就是想想在那枯槁眼眶里发生的一切就让他深感恶心，他的手无意识地抓住被单，难耐地咽了口唾沫。

他的心理应是充满欣喜的，自从纽特回来开始，可偏偏是惶恐更多，所以在克雷登斯举起手掀起他脸上的白纱前，他轻轻握住了男孩另一只手。

“为他掀开吧，克雷登斯，这是你应得的。”人们笑着，轻声闹着，催促着他。

关心他的人们都在，在小小的房间里围成一圈，他们都快等不及了，等不及看到白纱揭开后那一双炯炯有神的新生的眼睛。

格雷夫斯温热的大手轻轻捏住了克雷登斯，有些抖，他的兴奋和战栗一并传给了男孩，他恐惧，他害怕白纱揭开的一瞬就是这美丽梦境醒来的时候，睁开眼他会发现自己还在格林德沃阴暗潮湿的地下室里，浑身是伤，命悬一线，没有蒂娜，没有纽特，没有卡莉，更没有一直陪伴自己的男孩，他恨不得一把抱住他，他不要这他离开，他不要这温暖的一切消失殆尽，他害怕，害怕这一切不过是格林德沃给他的又一个无情陷阱。

“揭开吧。”他竭力平息着呼吸，低声说，闭着眼睛，几个星期来一直压在皮肤上的触感消失，他深吸一口气，紧紧握住了男孩。

他慢慢睁开眼，欢呼声撞进他的耳朵，卡莉维尼雅和奎妮尖叫着拥抱在一起，蒂娜笑着扑进了纽特怀里，奥布莱恩先生一个劲用手帕抹着眼睛。

热泪模糊了眼睛，朦胧水光里这世界暖融融闪烁着黄金般的光芒————

终于，他饱受摧残的灵魂终于触到天堂的顶端，地狱的烈焰千百遍灼烧，从虚无回归实在，群山连绵而过，岁月翻转，微笑的人们映入眼帘的一瞬他终于感到如释重负的喜悦，从不敢相信已从虚空中回归大地的人喜极而泣，颤抖着抱紧了眼前的男孩。

那是夜空睁开星辰的眼，那是她轻拥漂泊归来的鸢，低声呢喃。

***

“明天就回去？”

“明天，你知道约书亚总喜欢给我找事儿。”

“喏，这是你托我带的东西。”

小小的蝎子领针放在格雷夫斯手上，除了蝎眼处难以看清的紫黑色钻石，它们与格雷夫斯领上的两枚别无二致。

“我希望你这辈子都别用上它。”

“以后的事，谁知道呢。。。”

卡莉看着她依然憔悴的弟弟，叹息着帮他理了理头发。

“我会好起来的，不用担心。”

“什么时候也会安慰人了？”她轻轻笑出来，她正陪着她仍坐在轮椅里的弟弟待在春天的花园里，而世界正逐渐充满生机，女人从花台上一跃而下，给对方一个温柔的吻。

“Gotta go ....”她从他挽留的手臂里抽出身来，余光里看见从花坛那边走来的男孩，微笑着独自离开。

“克雷登斯！过来帮帮我行吗？”格雷夫斯艰难地从轮椅上站起来，摇摇晃晃把住男孩，“来帮我做做康复训练。”

他们慢慢沿着碎石小路走着，一路无言,春风吹拂下，头顶的大树发出“沙沙”轻响，昏昏欲睡低垂着头，把细嫩的枝拂上他们的肩，再高的地方是碧空如洗的天，流云极淡极薄，绸带般丝丝缕缕，绵延到苍穹边缘。极高的天被纤枝嫩叶切割成一片一片，小片里抖出闪闪的金光，风里哗啦啦轻响，噼里啪啦溅在地上，几只红喙的雀儿蹦蹦跳跳，镀上的金箔眨眼而逝。

“到了夏天，这些葱郁的大树会挡住整个天空，浸在满世界的绿意里，你会发现一切都变成了生机勃勃的绿色。”他们终于坐下来，一同仰望着天空和巨木。

“克雷登斯，你会喜欢的，我保证，当我只有你这么大。。。。。。”

格雷夫斯凝视着高远的天空，而克雷登斯静静地凝视着他的侧脸，消瘦的轮廓依然坚毅。

“等纽特把你体内的默然者分离出来，我就能带你去维尼街了，如果可以，我希望你有一根属于自己的魔杖。”

“可是，格林德。。”

“一派胡言！我说可以那你就一定可以，明白?”

“好。。好的，先生。。”

格雷夫斯看着男孩小心翼翼的样子，轻轻摇了摇头。

“你得学得坚定起来，孩子，闭上眼睛，我有东西给你。”

克雷登斯在一片黑暗里安静等着，他听见窸窸窣窣的声音，坚实有力的臂膀环上他的颈，陌生又熟悉的味道，冰冷的金属垂到他的胸膛，“睁开眼睛。”

银色的镂空蝎子项链在阳光下闪着耀眼的光，紧紧贴着他皮肤，克雷登斯被精致的雕琢迷住了，但他立马觉得不妥起来。

“先生，太贵重了。。。这个。。我不能——”

“不知道那些老古董会怎么说，可是克雷登斯，你值得这个。”格雷夫斯认真地看着男孩的眼睛，“戴着它，孩子，成长成一个坚决果敢的大人，我就是这样带着它长大的。”

格雷夫斯揉了揉还有些懵懵的男孩，额头抵上对方滚烫的额头，“相信我，克雷登斯，你一定可以做到。”

“至于学校，我会去问问伊法魔尼的，”男人把额头移开，视线重新投射到远方的原野，“你还需要自己找个宠物，让我想想，猫头鹰?还是一只猫?还是。。。”

他听见他的先生用极轻极柔的声音为他描绘着从未见过的美景，他听见他嘴里的未来，他从不敢想象的未来。他一刻钟也不想离开他，可男孩明白，只有不断变强才能有资格永远站在对方身边。克雷登斯沉溺进他磁石般迷人的声音里，像是沉溺进一缸美酒。终于，他怀着惴惴不安的喜悦轻轻抱住对方的手臂，靠上他的肩，格雷夫斯停住了，惊讶地看着男孩，而男孩闭上了眼。

男人无声的笑了，他倒向长椅的靠背，目光温柔地凝视孩子嘴角的笑意，他们脚下不远，古老的格雷夫斯大宅在一片郁郁葱葱中若隐若现，攀延的藤蔓，古雅的雕饰，空灵天幕下有白鸟啾鸣着飞掠而过，春风不知疲倦地吹着，吹动远处绿意盎然的绵延群山，碧波微澜。

但愿这微醺的醉梦永不醒来。

***

天天开会真是多此一举。

尤其是今天。

“虽然看似格林德沃没有给我们任何有用信息。。”

终于痊愈复职的安全部长知道这样想有些太不负责了，可他依然不耐烦地搓着袖口，有些说不清的情绪堵在心口，烦躁?不安?担心?

“美国东部最近新出现一股恶势力。。。”

可是纽特抽离默然者的地方不仅是首席机密，更有无数经验丰富的傲罗层层把守，奥布莱恩还守在那儿，会有什么问题呢？

“我们无法确定是否格林德沃。。。越狱。。”

或许是因为担心男孩被抽离后的状态吧，格雷夫斯想起一大清早在维尼街给他买的蒲绒绒，那是为了庆祝这一天的礼物。唔，克雷登斯一定会喜欢那个奶黄色的小毛球。。。

“。。莱斯特兰奇————”

“主席大人！”

一个浑身是血的人从门后冲撞而入，气喘吁吁地跪倒在地上。

“主席大人！。。。他们。。他们！”

会议室混乱起来，有人捂住嘴巴呆在那里，有人急急忙忙去抢救伤员，格雷夫斯站起来，感觉血液一瞬间凝固了。

“安静！诸位！安静！”

“他们。。袭击。。主席大人。。。纽特先生。。。”

“杰维尼诺！男孩！那个默然者男孩！他怎么样了?”

被人搀扶着的重伤者惊恐地睁大了眼睛，里面的光瞬间被绝望代替。

“他。。他。还有奥布莱恩先生都被虏走了！”


	10. Chapter 10

他狠狠地锤在铁桌上，怒目圆睁。

“再问你最后一遍！克雷登斯在哪儿?”

十遍了第十遍了，这该死的吐真剂夺魂咒摄神取念怎么一点用都没有！

“我不想再重复了，可我不知道。”

格雷夫斯终于掀开铁桌扑了过去，在其他傲罗进来之前毫不留情给了格林德沃几个勾拳。

“格雷夫斯！”

他在气急败坏的主席面前气急败环地理着皱巴巴的衣领，气急败坏地看着审讯室流着鼻血的格林德沃，冷哼一声。

“我不能由着你乱来——”

“那就是个彻头彻尾的——”

“收敛好你的情绪格雷夫斯，公报私仇的事我不想再看见。”

“我理解你的心情，所以我破例再给你一次机会，最后一次。”瑟拉菲娜冷冷地斜睨着格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯叉着腰，咬牙切齿地看着囚室里悠哉悠哉的格林德沃。

“好吧，我尽力。”

——————————

格林德沃望着重新走进来的安全部长夸张地瞪大了眼睛。

“真是个惊喜，MACUSA居然让一个丧失理智的疯子来继续审讯。”

格雷夫斯阴沉地瞪着他，扯开铁椅一屁股坐下，铁制品在地板划拉出的噪音尤为刺耳。

“你巴不得想见我。”他简短地说，拼命抑制住心里想念钻心剜骨的冲动，以极其平静的声音开口了。

“这样说有问题吗？”

格林德沃咯咯地笑了。

“当然，当然！谁不想再见到我可怜又可爱的小帕西瓦尔呢？半年来我无时无刻不想着你，谁不想看看帕西漂亮的黑眼睛——”

“格雷夫斯！”

格林德沃瞪着无辜的眼睛东瞧西看。

“格雷夫斯！”

帕西瓦尔解开了禁声咒。

“我想我们都需要点时间进入状态，格林德沃，放弃吧。”

嬉笑的表情停滞了几秒，随即被冷傲代替，格林德沃靠回椅背，嗤笑一声。

“一点有用的小信息来表达我的喜悦之情怎么样?”

格雷夫斯看着那张讪笑的脸，

天生狡猾的生意人嘴里可没有免费的午餐。

“什么条件。”

“要求不多，我需要问几个问题的权利。”

“在法律允许的范围里。”

“一点你的个人信息如何?这群草包半年来可真够恶心，我可是很关心你的，帕西，关心你一不小心给弄坏的眼睛，你的心——————”

“格雷夫斯！按他说的做。”

安全部长从未像今天这样恨不得把听耳蛛从耳朵里拔出来踩个稀烂，可他情不甘意不愿地照做了。

“谢谢。”格林德沃微笑着向单面镜的彼方点头致敬，仿佛一刻钟前受伤的不是他，是别的什么人。

“开始吧。”

“克雷登斯在哪儿。”

格林德沃的眼睛眨了眨。

“远在天边，近在眼前。”

“你！——”

“帕西，那个噩梦，那个让你夜夜惊醒的噩梦，它的结局，变成什么样了?”

“你就那么肯定它——”格林德沃眯着眼睛看着他，他的眉心眼角都在透露着这样一个信息——

如果你说谎，我一定会知道。

“你这是在放弃一个千载难逢的机会，帕西。”

男人的胃绞紧了，他恨透了这种感觉，这种被玩弄于鼓掌，处处受制于人的困境，异瞳的恶魔永远能找到最脆弱的格雷夫斯，恣意蹂躏，万般践踏，格林德沃脸上露出不耐烦的神色。

“。。。豺狼依旧衔走了桂冠。。我在烈火里看着满山的山茶花化为灰烬，可我不会再惊醒，冰冷的黑色烈焰包围着我。。。红乌鸦从废墟里爬出来，拖着血痕。。。。好了，告诉我这次的主犯。”

“可我看到的火焰是滚烫炽热，让你痛苦不堪的。”

“。。。它冷下来了，冷下来变成了黑色，我——”

“凉丝丝甚至让你觉得舒服?”

“主犯的名字。”

“。。。。”

“崔斯坦————”

“是的，是的，不温不火。”

“莱斯特兰奇。”

格雷夫斯严肃地盯了格林德沃几秒，空气里只剩羽毛笔单调的刷刷声。

“帕西，你对男孩的感情怎么样?”

“你误——”

“别逗了帕西瓦尔，你是个容易动感情的人吗？烦躁不安，大动干戈，我听说你们住在一起了，嗯?”

“尽一个长辈应尽的责任而已。”格雷夫斯面无表情地说，对方挑起了眉毛。

“关于莱斯特兰奇，你知道多少。”

“你们为何总是先入为主的认为一切与我都有关呢?默然者可抢手了，不过你真想知道点什么的话，我建议你去加拿大找找看。”

格雷夫斯鹰一样的眼睛看着他，格林德沃耸耸肩。

“诚实的说，那不是个资质平庸不开窍的傻孩子么？真难想象我亲爱的帕西会放弃我找上他。”格林德沃象征性地抽了抽鼻子，发出呜咽声，“长辈的责任?我倒觉得教管所更适合他。”

“。。。。”

“把一个哑炮兼默然者放家里可不是个正常人做出来的事。”平静下来，平静下来，那个混账就是想激怒你。“那个惨兮兮的小毛孩。”安全部长捏紧了拳头，对眯起眼睛的对手视而不见。

“下一个问——”

“格雷夫斯，伟大的MACUSA首席傲罗——”

“莱斯特——”

“说真的我可全心全意的信任你，不过——”

怒火越燃越烈，空气里只剩两人粗重的呼吸，格林德沃微笑着舔了舔嘴唇。

“你真没把他骗上床做——”

审讯室外的听耳蛛刹时全部失灵，瑟拉菲娜一把扯掉它冲向小门，格雷夫斯终于忍不住再一次扑了过去。

“阿拉霍洞开！”

“阿拉霍洞开！”

“格雷夫斯！该死的！把门打开！”

囚室里的格雷夫斯直接骑到他身上，不管不顾地朝那张恶心的笑脸一拳一拳打下去，他突然有些理解麻鸡了，使用钻心剜骨的快感永远也赶不上拳拳到肉的畅快淋漓。

一群人冲进房间费力地分开了他们，满脸是血的格林德沃喘着粗气，一双眼睛得意而别有深意地看着歇斯底里的部长。

“你是疯了吗格雷夫斯！看不清他一直在挑逗你！”

囚室外，格雷夫斯从两个彪形大汉的掌控中挣脱出来，一脸不平地望着生无可恋又怒火冲天的主席。

“一个一个都这样。。”瑟拉菲娜无奈地揉着额角，“这儿交给我了，你去出外勤吧！别那副表情！”格雷夫斯恨恨地收回嘴边的抗议，沉默地扬长而去。

隔着单面镜格林德沃的视线追逐着他，嘴角浮起一丝笑意。

帕西，那只红乌鸦还好吗？


	11. Chapter 11

血腥气混杂着烧焦蛋白的味道，他不禁皱了皱眉，原本封闭的暗室此时破了个大洞，黄昏的阳光射进来，地面上几个焦黑的痕迹于是尤为扎眼，是烟蒂烧穿了，留下焦糊的气味——

几个傲罗在灼热的温度里刹时灰飞烟灭。

格雷夫斯踏过地上的碎石和残肢向那个破洞走去，几个忙忙碌碌的傲罗安静地向他点头致意，识相地退出去。阳光里有细小的尘埃浮动，混着血与痛，纽特的鲜血洒在他站的地方，那唯一的幸存者说，如果不是奥布莱恩，世界就要失去一个优秀的神奇动物学家了，梅林啊！那个亦父亦师的老人！在光柱里静静伫立的格雷夫斯摊平手掌像是要握住尘埃，可谁又知道他想握住的是那如尘埃般渺小可怜的男孩呢?格雷夫斯身边的人再一次丢的丢，伤的伤，黄昏温暖的阳光轻抚着他的侧脸，深潭般的墨瞳里映进暮色，那是怎样的暮色？是溏心蛋的色泽，明艳艳的红与黄缓缓地流动交织，浓郁但不粘稠，糊在西边的天上，正对着那轮皎月，不经心地慢慢搅动，把他好不容易找到依傍的心直搅得支离破碎。

“闪回前咒。”

他皱了皱眉，什么也没有?总会有点什么的，他细心的蹲下来查看着，“移形显影——”顺着接下来的吟唱，墨色的光带在渐暗的天光里若隐若现，逐渐汇成模糊的人形，格雷夫斯跟着他们的轨迹小心移动着，“克雷登斯，纽特。。艾格伯特。。。。”这是谁?在奥布莱恩一旁如此熟悉的身影，他一时有些迷糊，突然出现的光球射向他们，打断了思绪，所有的幻影全都消失不见，他再次蹲下来，在破洞的一边，就是从这里开始的吗？

他耐心地在破洞边缘走来走去四处查看，闪回咒并没有给他多少进展，这足以让他警觉了，有人在隐瞒什么，天色完全暗了下来，他走走停停，突然被碎石绊得差点跌了一跤。

他恨恨把石头踢开，那声音咕噜咕噜滚到地板上，幸存的杰维尼诺说，本来一切很顺利，可就在默然者马上要被分离的时候，他们来了，第一发攻击来自所有人的身后，石头撞到破裂的墙上发出“哒”的一声，然后暗室就被外面的攻击给轰开了，天花板一整块塌下来，紧接而来的炽亮让所有人一时间睁不开眼，格雷夫斯心烦意乱地踢着脚下的石块，无数黑衣人向他们发动疯狂的进攻，他们节节败退，咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜，一只黑鸦被惊飞了，滚烫的烈焰，纽特跑上前护住克雷登斯，咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜，奥布莱恩先生的脸被撕裂了，石头石头，这些该死的石头，外面的人冲进来，石头！石头！外面的——

外面的?！

格雷夫斯瞪着被自己踢开的碎石，原本刻在天花板上的纹路滚得到处都是，那些曲线那些数字，那些花饰那些雕镂，他的呼吸越来越急促，忽然一个箭步把上破碎的天花板边缘，发力翻身来到地面上，月亮恰好升起来，明晃晃的白光刹时铺满整个世界，照亮了稀稀拉拉散落满地的碎石块。

最后一片。

冰冷的恐惧开始在周身蔓延，这样说————

突然摇撼的大地震得他一个趔趄倒在地上。

***

他的心陡然降到了谷底，伴着震耳欲聋的轰鸣，黑雾汇成的柱子拔地而起，直冲云霄。飞扬的尘土伴着碎石随着他身后的气浪爆炸开，黑色的巨龙张牙舞爪地撞上天顶，蘑菇形的阴云瞬间笼罩了半个天空，傲罗们惊恐地看着曾经威胁着纽约的邪恶力量再度降临。

“克雷登斯！”

蘑菇云刹那收束了，如同飞流直下的瀑布以极快的速度向地面冲刺，伴着骇人的风声它的体积越来越大，直向着格雷夫斯奔去。

“轰！”

灰云蘑菇在地上炸开了，附近的建筑物立马被咆哮的气浪掀翻，格雷夫斯幻影移形到远处的屋顶，呛人的尘土让他一时睁不开眼。

“克雷登斯！”

他艰难地在被摧毁的大街里找着落脚点，这怎么可能是他的克雷登斯?抛却一切他想都不会想的因素，那孩子体内天杀的默然者怎会有如此巨大的力量?！纽特可是拍着胸脯向他保证日见式微的默然者翻不起任何大浪。

“给我击晕他！”

默然者黑色的雾气里涌动着血丝红光，如同一条地龙他飞窜向附近的街区，带着毁灭的力量，一路摧枯拉朽，格雷夫斯不停地幻影移形，“谁都不许伤害他！”他大吼着挡开一个下属的索命咒，他们用昏迷咒和障碍咒不停地改变狂暴者的路线。

终于，默然者被逼停了，在一个废旧仓库前的空地上融成一个球缓缓旋转着，红黄的光若隐若现，像是有无数的眼睛瞪着围成一圈的人们。

七只魔杖一同举了起来，他们小心翼翼地靠近。

“克雷登斯?克雷登斯 ，安静下来，孩子。”格雷夫斯轻声安慰着，用眼神向所有人示意，“安静下来，马上就——”

一声尖啸，一声尖啸让来不及施展隔音咒者的耳膜直接破裂，再度爆发的默然者把旧仓库炸得粉碎，铁皮和钢筋四散，大火燃起，一片浓烟里有人咳嗽连连，格雷夫斯挥开保护罩。

“克雷登斯?”

“克雷登斯！！！！”

浓雾刹时被割开，旋风里默然者呼啸而至，铺面而来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势直直撞进男人的胸膛，一瞬将他吞噬殆尽。

那熟悉身影的名字突然跳进格雷夫斯的脑海。

***

瑟拉菲娜神色冷峻地看着一片废墟，就像是看到了世界末日。

傲罗们沉默地收拾着同伴的遗体，十个人，非死即伤——

还得加上一个失踪的格雷夫斯。

瑟拉菲娜恨恨地似要把贝齿咬碎，心神不宁地在现场走来走去，突然一只银白的鸽子从虚空中飞出，化成镜子浮在主席面前，惨白的月光从镜子那头倾泻而下，破碎的砖石裹满鲜血，狭窄的房间，肮脏的床铺，一只乌鸦的悲啼回荡在腥气遍布的空气里。

在鸽子低沉的喉音里瑟拉菲娜一个趔趄，跌跌撞撞后退好几步————

格林德沃越狱了。

***

“西蒙，请你努力想想还有什么细节?”

躺在床上的人半个脸都被绷带遮住，重伤的杰维尼诺艰难地想了想，遗憾地摇了摇头。

“真抱歉，戈登斯坦小姐，我实在是记不清了。”

羽毛笔刷刷写下最后几笔，蒂娜安慰地笑了笑，“无论如何都得感谢你。好好休息，西蒙。”

年轻女子忧心忡忡走出病房，长吁一口气，前几天发生的一切真是太可怕了，让人不得不怀疑这是格林德沃精心设计的阴谋，她走向一旁纽特的病房，心里还一边记挂着生死未卜的奥布莱恩和格雷夫斯。

“哎！真是抱歉！”她急忙向撞上的人道歉，“艾伯纳西先生?”

魔杖管理部的主任笑着向她打了个招呼，这个瘦瘦小小的男人是奎妮，也是她曾经的顶头上司。

“蒂娜，这两天一定很忙吧，我听说你负责调查那件事?”

“还好吧，你怎么也来了?”

“我的表叔。。”

“真是遗憾。。祝他早日康复！”

“谢谢，你是来看纽特的么?”艾伯纳西把蒂娜让进去，“没想到他们在一个房间，不打扰你们了。”

“等等，艾伯纳西先生。”蒂娜在他离开双人房间前叫住了他，“可以请你帮一个忙吗？”

“怎么了?”

“是这样，纽特。。纽特他的魔杖被。。”蒂娜小心地拿出那根不短不长的木制魔杖，它已经断成两节了，艾伯纳西露出遗憾的神色来，“我在想，你会不会认识一些能修复好它的人，因为这杖芯实在是。。”

“或许会有些困难，不过我会尽力的。”艾伯纳西轻轻接过它，认真审视着，“得保证咱们的英雄醒来时有根趁手的魔杖不是吗？”

***

“又见面了，帕西。”

刚刚醒来的格雷夫斯狠狠甩开钳在下巴上的大手，冷冰冰地瞪着那双异瞳。

侧面的一记拳头直打得他头晕眼花。

“生意人，有来有往。”

格林德沃转身回到房间那头的沙发里，把酒里的冰块晃得叮当作响。

人和椅子一同被打倒在地上，两个黑衣人沉默地站在他身旁，静候着魔王下一步指令。

格雷夫斯艰难地喘着粗气，鲜血流到眼睛里。

格林德沃微举酒杯示意，黑衣人的拳头便雨点般落在格雷夫斯的脸上身上，被紧紧绑缚的他无法挣扎，硬邦邦的皮鞋毫不留情地踢到他的胃部，格雷夫斯紧咬嘴唇咽下了所有呻吟，他脆弱的胃肠抽搐着，皮肤上淤青遍布，出血的内脏压迫着神经，他们一下一下踢打他，格雷夫斯断续地咳嗽着，大口的鲜血染红了地毯。

“不得不说我也非常喜欢拳拳到肉的畅快淋漓感。”在格雷夫斯快要昏过去时两人终于停手了，他从地毯上给拽起来，天旋地转。

格林德沃扯着湿淋淋的黑发强迫他抬起头，鲜血连成线从破裂的嘴角流出来，弄脏他的马甲和衬衫。

格雷夫斯用乌青血肿的眼睛瞪着魔王，格林德沃咧嘴笑了。

“我想这孩子也一定很享受。”

格林德沃一把扯开右边黑衣人的兜帽，克雷登斯无神的眼睛茫然看着格雷夫斯震惊的脸庞。

“你——！”又一记直拳打得他差点晕过去。

“带他下去。”格林德沃把男孩推给另一个黑衣人，拖着椅子坐到格雷夫斯面前。

“好了，

现在，给你问几个问题的权利。”

格雷夫斯恨之入骨的眼睛就像是要立马生吃了他。


	12. Chapter 12

“奥布莱恩?！”

“奥布莱恩。”

夜晚的空气有些微的暖意，可抱着一杯热可可的男人依然牙唇打战，脸色苍白地望着月光下僵直的瑟拉菲娜。

“我杀了艾格伯特.奥布莱恩。”

***

头痛欲裂。

囚室里阴暗潮湿，一盏昏黄的电灯悬在空中，撞死的蛾子发出嘶嘶声。

光晕，光晕。

朦胧的光晕中他仿佛在梦里，克雷登斯瞪着自己满是污渍的手——

这是谁的鲜血?谁的?谁的?

迟钝的大脑转不起来，一分钟后痛感才顺着神经缓慢地传来。

他环顾四周，一滩干掉的血迹粘在靠门的角落，苍蝇纷飞，半节腐烂的白骨还挂在一旁的镣铐上。

奥布。。莱恩先生?！

奥布莱恩先生去哪儿了?

突然的疑问让男孩一个激灵清醒过来，老先生被撕裂的脸跳进脑海，奥布莱恩先生?！奥布莱恩先生?！混乱的记忆涌入大脑，那张血肉模糊的焦虑的脸出现在眼前，一张一合，他在说什么?他说——他说——

“四分五裂！”

一声巨响对面的门开了，浑身是血的格雷夫斯冲了进来，打开男孩身上的锁链一个箭步把他拽起来。

“先生，您——”

“别问了，先逃！”

克雷登斯跟着跑出去，外面的房间被刺眼的白炽灯照亮，到处是东倒西歪的尸体，血溅四尺，他慌张地四处张望着，奥布莱恩瞪着无神的眼睛倒在角落里，脸上满是震惊。

“先生。。先。。先生?！”

格雷夫斯转过头，神情复杂，他带着男孩跑起来。

“闭上眼睛，克雷登——昏昏倒地！”

男孩缩了一下，立马被格雷夫斯护在了身后，“快点，我们得趁格林德沃没回——统统石化！快点离开这儿！”

敌人从角落里不断跳出来，五颜六色的咒语在狭小的空间里飞来飞去，地道震颤着，碎石纷纷坠落，昏黄的光线不安地晃动，“铁甲护身！”格雷夫斯一个转身挡开后面的攻击——“速速禁锢！”“四分五裂！”格雷夫斯的手臂被割开一个大口子，“钻心剜骨！”在惨叫声和撞击声中克雷登斯被带着向前奔驰，黑暗的地道仿佛有一千米那么长，“快了，马上就可以幻影——火焰熊熊（他把敌人的道路切断）——移形！”他们向那个小门跑去。

“阿拉霍洞开！”

“Avada Kedavra！”

格林德沃在他们踏出小门的一瞬出现在身后，格雷夫斯一个闪身躲开恶咒，他把男孩扯得紧紧贴到自己身边，格林德沃举起了魔杖———

“钻心剜骨！”

消失前克雷登斯看到毫发无损的魔王露出了轻蔑的神色。

***

蒂娜被客厅里的一声巨响震醒，她抓起魔杖冲了出去，摆开战斗姿势才发现倒在地毯上的两个男人是谁，格雷夫斯摇摇晃晃地爬起来，一句话没说就开始在房屋周围部下各种防护咒语。

“格雷夫斯先生?！”

“等。。。等等。。蒂娜。。”男人喘着粗气跌跌撞撞地施着咒语，大功告成后他终于一个趔趄倒在沙发上。

克雷登斯迷迷糊糊地趴在地上，还没从几次天旋地转里回过神。

“这是怎么——我马上去叫人！”

“别！蒂娜，别！”因失血过多脸色苍白的男人一把攥住蒂娜的手，他的声音逐渐弱下去，混着痛苦的喘息。

“谁都别信！我不知道。。我。谁都不能信了！”格雷夫斯以不可思议的力量紧紧攥住蒂娜，骨节泛白。

“叫瑟拉来，快！千万要快！”


	13. Chapter 13

“奥布莱恩的死对敌人而言是个警告，他们的行事也必然会愈加谨慎，所以我认为，现在按兵不动是最好的办法。”

“暗中调查，不要打草惊蛇，杰维尼诺那边怎么样?”

“没什么大问题，但我不建议完全信任他。这个名单。。。这个名单上的人都没问题，可以作为盟友。”

皮奎里认真地看过一遍格雷夫斯递交上来的名单，不得不再次感慨这个男人才是她怎么也离不了的左膀右臂。

“辛苦了，格雷夫斯，那么这件事就全权交给你。”

“没问题，昨天你们决定得怎么样?”

“我说服他们了”瑟拉菲娜苦笑了下，“几乎所有人都反对半年后在纽约甚至是美国召开大会，不过我好歹成功了，所以我们必须保证世界安全大会顺利进行。”

格雷夫斯向主席点头致敬，离开了MACUSA顶层圆形办公室，只有一人的电梯蹭蹭下降着，魔杖管理处主任艾伯纳西走进来。

“晚上好，格雷夫斯先生，终于下班了呢！”

“晚上好。”

“能看到你这么快回归工作岗位真是个安慰，MACUSA离了你可运转不了。”

格雷夫斯盯着前方没搭话，艾伯纳西尴尬地转移了话题。

“可怜的艾格伯特，勤勤恳恳工作一辈子却被折磨至死，他的葬礼你参加了吗？”

“嗯。”

“我想也是，哦梅林啊！多好的老先生。”他抽了抽鼻子，“可真是多事之秋！先是我表叔，在戈尔格医院没住几天就。。。然后又是奥布莱恩，然后是戈登斯坦家，梅林啊，你知道奎妮请了一年的长假吗？”

“没有，她怎么了？”

“不不不，可爱的小姐没什么事，她说自家的远方亲戚得了什么怪病，善良的姑娘！放下工作去照顾别人——”电梯终于到站了，格雷夫斯礼貌地向对方点点头，快速地离开，消失在走廊尽头。

“愉快的谈话，嗯?”默瑞.艾伯纳西伴了个鬼脸，无奈地耸了耸肩。

***

几次幻影移形后格雷夫斯来到一片荒芜的墓园，天色暗下来，他警惕地环顾四周，在墓地的各处转悠着，终于在确认没人跟着他后，敲了敲眼前一尊毫不起眼的天使雕像。

“衔尾蛇。”

脚下的石板悄无声息地滑开，格雷夫斯闪身下去，在昏暗狭窄迷宫般的小道里拐了好几个弯，终于来到一座雷鸟雕像前。

“盐渍烤蛐蛐。”

雷鸟张开了双翼向后退去，格雷夫斯走进去被它的石翼包住，雕像旋转着向下，石翼再度张开时正在忙碌的奎妮恰好抬起头来。

“真是辛苦你了。”

“没关系，部门那边有引起怀疑吗？”

“没，一切都好。”

格雷夫斯笑着冲她点了点头，调整了下情绪，推开另一扇门快速走进去。

“今天怎么样，克雷登斯?”

轻轻托着一片羽毛的男孩惊讶地抬起头，他的先生正满面春风地走来。

“格雷夫斯先生?我没想到。。今天——”

格雷夫斯在床沿上坐下来，宠溺地揉揉男孩的头，“练习得怎么样?”

男孩羞涩地垂下头，不安地搓着那根小小的白羽。

“真抱歉，先生，我想我还是不行，真是太笨了。。。。”他咬着嘴唇，声音渐渐低下去。

“克雷登斯，看着我的眼睛。”看着克雷登斯颓唐的样子格雷夫斯心疼地叹了口气，他轻轻托起男孩的头，鼓励地看着他，他是多么希望有一天，所有的怯懦和畏惧都能从那小鹿般清澈纯粹的眸子里消失。

“克雷登斯，不是你太笨了，看着我的眼睛，你只是需要的时间比别人更多一点罢了，而这完全，完全不怪你，听懂我的意思了吗？”他高兴看着男孩的眼里闪现出愉快的光，虽然那光芒转瞬即逝，可对他来讲，这已经足够了，他用力捏捏男孩的肩。

“才一周而已，孩子，相信我，你会成为一个伟大巫师的。”

“现在，让我们来看看，你的咒语掌握得怎么样了?”

“羽加迪姆勒。。勒。。。”

男孩惶恐地迅速看了格雷夫斯一眼，嘴唇不住抖动着，格雷夫斯用鼓励的眼神看着他。

“羽加迪。。迪姆勒维奥萨！”

“非常棒，非常棒，克雷登斯。”格雷夫斯拍拍他的手背，鲜有被赞扬的男孩羞涩地勾了勾嘴角。

“虽然现在迫于形式没法带你去找一根魔杖，但你知道，美国巫师在很多情况下并不需要它，所以，现在，克雷登斯，看着这根羽毛，大声地，坚定地念出刚才的咒语。”

克雷登斯看着桌上的羽毛，努力坐直了身子，尽量大声地，郑重地念到，“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”

“自信点，孩子，更坚定一点。”

“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”

“注入一点愉悦的情绪，高昂的，积极的，就像唱歌一样。”

“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”

“好的，很好，再轻松一点，想象它飞起来的样子，跟着我一起——”

“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”

“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”

桌上的羽毛以微不可查的幅度抖了下，像是被某人不经意的呼吸触及，轻飘飘地浮起几毫米，如同老人轻叹了口气，随即便掉落了。

“先。。先生?”克雷登斯用混杂着惶恐和些许惊讶的眼神看着对方，“这是?这不是。。空气。 。我？”

“是你，孩子，千万别再怀疑自己了。”格雷夫斯笑着拍拍他的肩，用坚实的臂膀搂着他，男孩长吁一口气，放松下来，格雷夫斯的手突然触电般从他脖子上弹起来。

“先生?”男孩一下紧张起来，唯恐自己又做错了什么。

“啊。。啊没事，是我的问题，没关系，咱们再来练习一下，准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”

格雷夫斯看着男孩欢欣鼓舞地重新投入到学习中，把警觉和不安掩埋在眼中荡漾的笑意里，他看着男孩颈上那条银项链，陷入了深深的沉思。。。。。


	14. Chapter 14

1927.6.6

第一天，这并不是我来这儿的第一天，今天我终于决定在格雷夫斯先生的建议下写写日记了，说真的我可从没写过日记，我又有多久连纸笔都没碰过了？

为了从格林德沃手里保护我，格雷夫斯先生他们把我转移到了这里，应该还在纽约附近吧!依然是为了保护我，他们对外宣称我已在救援行动中死去了。

这是第七天，一周前发生的事我一想就头疼，我向格雷夫斯先生求助过，先生只是笑着摸摸我的头，告诉我把那一切当做噩梦好了，我的身体不让我想起来一定是为了保护我。

可我为什么老做那个梦？它总是一样的形式，一样的结局，奥布莱恩先生被拖走了，他最后说了什么我一句也听不清，可怜的老先生，我愧对他，一定是什么重要的东西他拼了命都要传递给我们。

可为什么我一在奎妮小姐面前提起奥布莱恩先生她就支支吾吾不说话了呢?

我完全没敢在格雷夫斯先生面前提他和那个可怕的梦，先生的心一定已经支离破碎了。

七天里格雷夫斯先生来过两次，急匆匆来了又走，最初被带到这儿来时我还以为自己又做错了什么!默然者还在我体内，听到这个消息时我快吓死了，不过先生安慰我说不会有事的，我又把银手环带上了，虽然先生说这没什么必要，在我的坚持下他给了我一个可随时取下来的，上帝保佑别再出什么事!我不想再给任何人添麻烦了，都怪我，害得纽特先生和奥布莱恩先生。。。

现在我每天都为纽特先生祈祷，上帝啊!请让他快些醒来，蒂娜小姐肯定心都碎了。

奎妮小姐一直陪着我，下面真是太孤单了。

格雷夫斯先生真的很忙很忙，我一点也不想给他找麻烦，可先生说要教我魔法时我高兴得差点跳起来，那可一直是我的梦想!

啊对了，今天先生给我带了一个叫蒲绒绒的小家伙，它是奶蛋糕颜色的，毛茸茸像个球，我找不到它的眼睛，当先生揉它的时候，它就会发出好听的嗡嗡声，先生说从今以后它就是我的了，上帝啊!我要每天抱着它睡觉。

对了叫他什么呢?我真想叫他Percy，不过先生一定会尴尬吧，那么，就叫Pre好了!

1927.6.10

先生开始教我魔法了!今天是悬浮咒，羽加迪姆勒维奥萨，上帝啊，啊不，现在我得用梅林了，这真是个复杂的魔咒，我好担心，魔法界的咒语都是这么困难的吗？不过先生说他完全相信我的能力，我一定不能辜负他的期望!

1927.6.14

我真的已经非常努力了，可依然不行，果然是我太笨了吗？

1927.6.16

先生总是能给我带来希望和快乐，今天在他的指导我终于让羽毛稍微动起来了，他看起来特别开心，我真喜欢先生揉我头时的样子，那么温柔那么体贴，他的手好暖和。

1927.6.25

先生给我带了巧克力蛙，真是神奇的小玩意儿!我一打开他就“呱呱”地跳到我的脸上，我满屋子地追它，不小心碰倒了好些家具，可先生一点都没责怪我，他倒在椅子里笑着让我继续，我终于抓到它，满屋子的狼藉，先生搂着我，我们躺在床上瞪着天花板大笑不止，笑着笑着我的眼泪就出来了。

我从没像今天这样开心，我好喜欢这种感觉这种气氛，这究竟是什么呢？暖暖地就像是一块黄油融化在心间，浓郁踏实，像一团甜甜的棉花糖把人包在里面，有人愿意保护你安慰你容忍你的错与痛，愿意拖着疲惫的身躯陪你大笑陪你闹，这是什么?是家的感觉。。。么?

那么，我可以和先生组成。。一个家庭么。。。

1927.6.26

我被那个想法搞得心烦意乱，今天我小心翼翼地问奎妮小姐这个问题，她一下就把刀叉掉盘里了，脸颊绯红，梅林啊，我又做错了什么?这个。。这个念头很不好吗？

我只是想一直和格雷夫斯先生待在一起而已罢了。

1927.7.3

Pre今天也很可爱，嗡嗡地叫了一整天。

1927.7.10

纽特先生还是没从昏迷里醒来。

1927.7.13

我又梦到奥布莱恩先生了，可怕的噩梦!可我还是什么也听不清。醒来后我又睡着了，这次我梦到了格雷夫斯先生，我们在大宅后面的小山上，已经是夏天了，那些葱郁的大树挡住了整个天空，我们挽着手走在满世界的绿意里，一切的一切都是生机勃勃的颜色。

先生笑得很温柔很温柔，他说我们一起一定可以开创出美好的未来，我不想知道那个未来是什么，我只想和他在一起，或者说，这已经是我最想要的未来了。

先生在梦里吻了我。

1927.7.15

先生已经很久没来了，出什么事了吗？

1927.7.25

先生终于来看我了，他看上去又累又憔悴，可却一个劲地向我道歉，我小心翼翼问他这是怎么了，先生笑笑说没什么问题，只是最近开会太多了而已。

我不相信，该死的格林德沃又给他找麻烦了。

1927.7.28

先生连续三天都来看我，他觉得歉疚，说那么长时间没来陪我真是太抱歉了。

我不明白他哪里需要抱歉，他能来陪我我就非常开心了。

今天先生教了我荧光咒，魔杖尖亮起的小银灯真是太迷人了——

就像他的笑脸。

1927.8.25

奎妮小姐告诉我发生了什么，该死的格林德沃想在全国魁地奇联赛上捣乱，安全部门像陀螺似的转个不停，先生差点累垮了，似乎还受了点伤，不过在大家的努力下，比赛还是成功顺利地进行了。

上天怎么不下个雷把格林德沃劈死呢?如果真的有上帝的话，为什么如此罪大恶极的人还可以活着呢？还活得那么张狂那么得意，勤恳工作，善良温柔的先生却要受那么多伤，吃那么多苦，老天爷怎么就不肯放过他呢?

1927.8.27  
好消息是，这一次格林德沃的确元气大伤，报纸上宣称格雷夫斯先生在众目睽睽下打败了格林德沃一伙，因为他出色的策略和部署，完美的埋伏和突击。有人猜测这次挫败后格林德沃或许就会被赶回到欧洲了。

我只是希望他不要再给先生找麻烦了。

1927.9.5

时间过得真快，先生来了很多次，几乎每次都给我带好吃的，黄油啤酒的味道很好，暖暖的像是冬天的火炉，吃了冰糕球后我直接飘了起来，感觉真棒!火星棒是我的最爱，甘草魔棒的味道怪怪的，不过也还好。

如果可以我真想再吃一次吹宝超级泡泡糖!充满整个房间的蓝色风铃草颜色泡泡让我的梦都是甜甜的，我又梦到了先生!

1927.9.15

夏天已经过去了，可我还没见过格雷夫斯大宅后繁郁苍盛的林木呢，或许明年吧。。。。。

1927.9.20

我又梦到奥布莱恩先生了，他的脸离我越来越近，我仿佛要听见什么了，究竟是什么呢?

1927.9.30

我的Pre为什么长不大呢?

1927.10.5

今天先生教了我昏迷咒，很有用的样子，不过我。。应该用不上吧?

1927.10.9

纽特先生。。。上帝啊。。您能听到我每天的祈祷吗？请让纽特先生快些好起来吧！

1927.10.12

奥布莱恩先生的声音还是隔着层玻璃。

1927.10.19

我再也不问那个问题了，再也不会了。

我一定是被快乐冲昏了头才会问的，我真蠢，真该死，我问先生圣诞节我可以和他一起过吗？先生原本明朗的脸上一下有些慌乱，他低低地垂下头去，马上又抬起来，忧愁不安甚至是烦躁在他眼里一闪而过，我一定是看错了，我真的是看错了吗？他用其他什么话题岔开了，可我觉得愁绪一直笼罩在他周身，我真是个混蛋，先生一定有什么不方便说的原因，他对我那么那么好，我却让他伤心了。

我再也不问这个了。

1927.10.25

现在是深夜，我又被惊醒了，再一次 。奥布莱恩先生的声音终于传了过来，他说“不。。不——”嘶哑痛苦像是他血肉模糊的脸，看着他的样子我真的好心酸。。。

我已经很努力在听了，后面的内容到底是什么呢?

1927.11.01

我终于听见了，奥布莱恩先生说——

不要相信任何人。


	15. Chapter 15

宽敞的大厅里采光良好，和外面的天空一模一样的晴空流云在天花板上缓缓流动着，阳光透过它们射到长长的红木会议桌上，撒上一层柔和的光芒，整个大厅里浮动着压低的交流声，MACUSA 的各位高管们围坐在一起，气氛严肃而紧张，帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯落座在首席的最近处，紧蹙的眉间和这房间和煦的阳光格格不入，此时瑟拉菲娜高大的身影出现在圆桌后面。

“诸位。”主席简短而严肃地结束了自己的开场白，迅速进入了正题，“我想你们都明白这次会议的重要性，还有不到一个月的时间世界安全大会就要在纽约召开了，各国代表大概会在十天后陆续到达美国，按照传统，几个元老家族，费歇尔家族，格雷夫斯家族，洛佩兹家族派遣而来的警备队也将于两日内到达，我希望各个部门都能做好自己的工作，我们的国家需要大家齐心协力，那么现在我们就一些具体事宜。。。。。。”

格雷夫斯漫不经心地瞟了一眼手上的表，表示克雷登斯的那根正安安静静地停留在“睡眠”上，男孩熟睡的脸庞一下子跳进他的脑海，男人在心里笑了，紧接着把注意力转移到将要汇报的文件上，他突然颇为恼怒地意识到某个讨人嫌弃的眼神正黏在自己身上，站起来时他居高临下地剜了一眼某个好打听的混蛋，默瑞.艾伯纳西转着老鼠似的小眼睛，羞恼地低下了头。

***

“不，别这样，奎妮小姐，你应该去看看的，万一这消息是真的呢?”

奎妮看着眼前神情焦虑的男孩，为难地抿紧了嘴唇，她的手上捏着一张加急信件，MACUSA专用的密报猫头鹰正昂首阔步地在克雷登斯床上走来走去 ，蒂娜重伤的消息用血红大字写在纸上，现在正以疯狂的速度消失，信件燃烧起来，眨眼灰飞烟灭。

“或许这只是为了把我引出去，克雷登斯，别忘了外面有多少坏人想得到你。”

“可是让你出去也并不能告知他们我的方位呀！奎妮小姐，你都在这里陪我大半年了。”男孩坚定地看着她，仿佛是下定了决心要赶她走似的，“我不能要求你为我做更多事了。”

“去看看吧，顺便去看看雅各布先生，我一个人没事儿的。”

男孩坚决的语气让奎妮动摇了，她已经大半年没离开这个鬼地方了！天知道她有多想念雅各布和蒂娜，可强烈的责任心又使她不得不留下，在这个危机四伏的时期，能相信的人又有多少呢?她明白主席和格雷夫斯的苦衷，毕竟眼前的男孩有毁天灭地的力量。

“去看看吧，奎妮小姐。”男孩的语气坚决又温柔。

奎妮微笑地拍拍男孩的肩，站起来，突然觉得在教育这个问题上，那个严肃又古板的格雷夫斯还真不耐。

“谢谢你，克雷登斯。”她俯下身给男孩一个温柔的吻。

“记得提高警惕，亲爱的，我得在今晚格雷夫斯先生来之前赶回来不是吗？”

***

刚刚幻影移形落地，奎妮便急匆匆地小跑起来，戈尔格医院的后院悄无人烟，如果没记错，这是一个早被遗弃的入口，的确，还是不要被人看见的好。

奎妮警惕地看了看四周，匆匆闪身进入医院侧门，按信件上的指使她从门后找出一套护士服和一小瓶混浊的液体，瓶盖打开时焦蛋糕的气味让她眉头一皱，姜黄色的复方汤剂，她撇撇嘴，鬼知道会变成什么样。

她一饮而尽。

***

这套护士服并不合身，她一边扯了扯裙子下摆一边微笑着和迎面而来的医生打着招呼，急急地向11楼赶去 。

“莉蒂安娜！”

她愣了一下才意识到这是她现在的身份。

“在呢，怎么了？”

“这儿，把这些药物给1107的病人送上去，别耽搁了。”

她一面应着一边好奇地查看着药品清单，全是治疗烧伤和切割伤的药物，和信上描述的蒂娜的病情一样，她的姐姐也正好在1107。她瞄了一眼病人姓名，鲁诺，奇怪，她可一直以为1107是单人房。

“1107专收这种病的病人吗？”她玩笑似的问了一句。

“不，怎么了？”类似护士长的人奇怪地望她一眼。

“抱歉，那一定是我记错了。”奎妮急匆匆地向11楼走去，期待见到姐姐的激动和担忧压过了所有情绪。

***

奎妮终于推开门走进1107，偌大的病房被隔成好几个隔间，她把药轻轻放在那个叫鲁诺的病人床头，昏迷不醒的男人脸色苍白得可怕，奎妮可怜地望他一眼，心想蒂娜可千万别是这样。

“蒂娜?”

她轻轻揭开了3号床的帷幄，一个浑身缠满绷带的身影让她倒吸一口冷气，她不受控制地跪倒在地，紧紧握住了对方的手。

“蒂娜?蒂娜?”

等等！！

眼前人忽然坐了起来。

这不是蒂娜的手！

“除你武器！”

刚刚拔出的魔杖飞得老远，她扭着想逃，可是手已被锢在了对方手里，她拼命挣扎着，那个人透过层层绷带瞪视着自己，泛出冷冷的光。

他近乎粗暴地把绷带从自己头上身上给扯下来，男人居高临下地看着她，眼里盛满了捕获猎物后的狂喜和自得。

“你！——”

奎妮看着他，张大的嘴却突然僵住了，她的瞳孔惊恐地瞪大，一时竟忘记了呼救，对方身份带给她惊讶远远不及他肮脏脑海里骤然掠过的场景，那些铺面而来的血腥和背叛让她越来越恐惧的心停跳了半拍。

“那么，看来你知道了。”

男人从床上一跃而下，眯着眼睛审视着被石化的奎妮，优雅地蹲身捡起她的魔杖。

“也是时候了，真相向来是残忍的，不是么？”

默瑞.艾伯纳西揉着奎妮蓬松的黄发，在那白瓷似美丽的脸蛋上啄下轻轻一吻。


	16. Chapter 16

MACUSA顶层偌大的办公室此时安静得只听得见呼吸声，有人在极力平复着急而浅的紊乱呼吸，厚厚的绒地毯上有人踏着细碎的脚步心烦意乱走了好几个来回，陷在扶手椅内的那位明显也好不到哪儿去，烟灰缸里堆积的雪茄蒂还在黄昏的余晖里闪着猩红的光。

“男孩怎么样？”

“安全的。”

“奎妮？”

格雷夫斯沉默地摇了摇头，瑟拉菲娜颀长的身影僵立了半晌。

“我们都以为。。。”

“那可是格林德沃。”

是的，在八月准备借全国魁地奇大赛的契机掀起腥风血雨的格林德沃一伙被挫败后，近几个月再也没搞出什么大乱子，至少格林德沃的名字再也没有被提起。几乎所有人都猜测并希冀着，虽然没人真的自大到以为能打败那个恶魔，可至少，在英勇的安全部长的带领下，那个魔王已经被赶回欧洲了。

“这件事你亲自去办。消息压下来，尤其是。。。。蒂娜。。。”两人交换了个意味深长的眼神，重新陷入了沉默。

以他们多年练就的直觉，要猜出这事件背后七七八八也不是什么难事，最坏的预想摆在那儿，当你排除掉所有不可能，无论剩下的是什么，即使是不可能也一定是真相。他们只是不想说罢了，承认恶魔并没有被赶走本就能在人心里唤起冰凉的寒意，更不要说还得承认对方的势力渗透得如此之深。

“还有几件事我得提醒你。”瑟拉菲娜清清喉咙重新开口道，“提起这种事我心里也不好受，不过你得看着点蒂娜.戈登斯坦，我知道这对她有多艰难，可是她要是再以那种心不在焉的糟糕状态工作的话——”

“我不希望各国代表来时看到的是那样一个安全副部长。”

“或许让她放放假也是个不错的选择，毕竟她心里还有个好几个人要牵挂。”

“你太苛求她了。”格雷夫斯把最后一根雪茄在桌上压灭，疲惫地避开了瑟拉菲娜目光灼灼的逼视。

“不。”瑟拉菲娜冷峻地站到了格雷夫斯面前，“是你太偏袒她了，而且一直如此。”

格雷夫斯不置可否地耸耸肩，起身准备离开，而主席叫住了他，随即扔给他一枚小小的信封。

“约书亚最近不太老实，在纽约周边一直有活动，帕西瓦尔，有时间你得派人去看看他们究竟在找什么。”

快速了浏览了一遍情报，格雷夫斯皱起了眉头，“你觉得格雷夫斯家族真要做什么是你们简简单单能发现得了的吗？”

瑟拉菲娜挑起了眉毛。

“我们不是还有你么？”

“那又怎样，在格林德沃那儿过了一遭，他们早就不信任我了。”

“卡莉维尼雅？”

“不行。”格雷夫斯遗憾地摇摇头，“根本联系不上。”

“你知道约书亚那——”

“算了，还是交给我吧，至少比交给那些没什么经验的毛孩子来得安全。”格雷夫斯拖着疲惫的身躯苦笑着离开，想到已成了众矢之的的克雷登斯和生死未卜的奎妮，在深感责任重大的同时他也暗下了决心————

他得保护好他，还有身边仅剩无多的所有人。

***

头顶亮起微弱的圆形光斑，她浑身湿冷，如同置身于幽深黑暗的湖底。奎妮拼尽全力向湖面游去，有声音在她耳畔摇摇摆摆，是鬼影般的水草，随远处的阳光动荡不安。

“Wakey，wakey~~”

她猛然惊醒，恍若突然被扯出大洋的溺水者。

而魔杖管理处主任冰蓝的双瞳仿佛倒映着深海，塞壬的眼睛，和怪物的歌声一样，蛊惑人心。  
“崔斯坦.莱斯特兰奇。”

她喘着粗气，却毫不畏惧与那恶魔对视。

“看来你是不想叫那个名字了。”男人微笑着直起身来，绕着捆绑着女人的木椅打着圈儿，留着长指甲的小指轻轻在奎妮姣好的脸颊上划过，勾出一道血痕，他伸出小巧的舌，迷醉地将血液抹在上面，奎妮厌恶地瞪他一眼，“不过说真的，我更喜欢默瑞这个名字。”

恶狼抽来一把椅子放在奎妮面前，头枕在手肘上面，饶有兴趣地看着女人。

“艾伯纳西在哪儿？”

“真没想到你还有闲心管这个。。。。。不是谁都有格雷夫斯那样的好运行吗？虽然我并不认同主人在这件事上的决定。”崔斯坦脸上露出厌恶的表情，仿佛这件事触犯了什么大忌似的。

“你真要知道？”

“这儿从来就没有什么默瑞.艾伯纳西。”

看着奎妮震惊的表情他轻声笑了。

“既然你都看见我脑子里在想什么了，我漂亮的小姐，那我们就长话短说开门见山吧  
——默然者在哪儿？ ”

崔斯坦狐狸一样油滑的眼睛盯着奎妮，她讨厌这样，就像是黏糊糊的油被人抹满了全身，她厌恶地向后靠，无谓挣扎着，终于选择闭上了眼睛。

可它们马上就被残忍撬开了，男人的魔杖紧贴着她的眼皮，莱斯特兰奇紧紧钳住女人的下巴，强迫她抬起头来，眼睛里的光终于被残暴和冷血代替。

“我不喜欢折磨女人，戈登斯坦小姐，虽然我不得不承认就审讯这件事本身而言，无论何时都是愉悦身心的。”

她突然从万丈悬崖上坠落，全身被风刃所切割，她向下坠落，坠入丛林被荆棘缠绕，坠入山谷随巨石滚落，她坠入大海，闻到血腥味的鲨鱼将她撕裂粉碎。

高分贝的尖叫刹那充满了整个房间。

艾伯纳西享受地闭上了眼睛，直到这绵延的惨叫潮水般渐渐退去，女人暂时丧失了意识，他腹诽着，果然还是饱经训练的傲罗更有趣一点。

“清水如泉。”

晶莹的清水混着血水从奎妮的嘴角滴落，女人紊乱的喘息终于有了节奏，奎妮看着那模糊的红色光点渐渐清晰，几分钟后才意识到那是自己的鲜血。

她混混沌沌地抬起头来，看到莱斯特兰奇的一瞬眼里燃起了滔天的怒火。

“意识清醒了？”崔斯坦帮她把散落的头发拢到耳后，“你是个优秀的大脑封闭术师，奎妮，就像你是个优秀的摄神取念者一样，不过现在，你应该为你的能力感到悲哀才是。”

尖叫再一次冲破了她紧闭的嘴唇。

崔斯坦等待着，他不想过早逼断那根弦，他渴望鲜血和胜利，哪怕它肮脏卑鄙，他等了多久才得到这个机会，不可操之过急。

“不得不说你们相当聪明，蒂娜居然完全不知道你的位置，我猜是她主动拒绝的？”

“就是。。。就。。为了防止。。。”奎妮感觉自己从一片混沌中被拉出来，混沌的破裂与挤压让她根本喘不过气来。

“告诉我默然者的位置，我保证这所有的痛苦马上结束。”

“崔斯坦，你怎么不试着自己在我脑袋里找找呢？”

男人歪着头看着挑衅自己的女人，她让他想起猫豹，优雅敏捷，是土耳其精致匕首上最末的那颗钻石，在摄人性命的同时闪耀出最夺目的光。

为什么？这不是个连老鼠都不会伤害的女人吗？

他的魔杖抵上女人的额角。

“你会后悔的，戈登斯坦小姐。”他轻声警告着，摇着头像是在责怪犯错的小孩，“你亲爱的傲罗姐姐难道没有教过你，在审讯中绝对不要激怒你的敌人么？”

她如同白玉雕塑在他冷色调的眼里片片破碎成泥。

房间被通透的光照得金碧辉煌，各式各样的盘子按次跳开，暗色的墙壁旋开，默瑞.艾伯纳西一脸阴郁地从黑暗里走出来，他别扭地歪了下嘴角，怪异地笑了笑，他按一下死亡圣器的标志，门默默关上了，玻璃橱深处，三角包裹着圆圈竖线的暗纹上，流光一闪而过。


	17. Chapter 17

“尊敬的主席女士，我认为把大半的人手都抽调到一件事上是大错特错的。”

听见如此咄咄逼人的异议会议席上顿时弥漫开一阵唏嘘，蒂娜.戈登斯坦昂首挺胸地站立着，面对着会议桌那头如同冻结了冰霜的瑟拉菲娜，MACUSA的铁面主席，此时正眯起眼睛审视着这个鲜见的、敢于与自己对峙的职员，谁都看得出她正在极力压制着自己的怒火，毕竟，这是蒂娜.戈登斯坦这个星期第三次让她下不来台了。

谁都没注意到瑟拉菲娜旁边的格雷夫斯轻轻叹了一口气。

蒂娜是铁了心要忽视帕西瓦尔的好心提示跟主席杠到底的似的。

“注意你的措辞，戈登斯坦小姐，以及，我想这儿没人会反对在世界安全大会上增加保卫人手，更准确的说，再多人也不算多。”说着她颇具威严地环视整个大厅一周，满意地看见了自己期待中的结果，她得胜般的目光最终定格在对面的女人身上。

“你们难道没考虑到格林德沃卷土重来的可能吗？在他造成了那么大的灾难以后？世界安全大会是个多好的机会！”

不得不说提到那个名字让整个会议室的气氛降到了零点以下。瑟拉菲娜抿起了嘴，得寸进尺！封锁消息的目的之一就是让那个该死的名字离她的人民，离世界安全大会委员会的一群老东西，离世界安全大会与会人员远远的，天知道她费了多少口舌才让委员会的人同意在纽约继续举办大会，梅林！在奎妮消失、克雷登斯差点暴露以后，她可没愚蠢到不去管这种潜在的危险，虽然她也不得不承认，在如此大的护卫压力和几个月的小小懈怠后，分配的傲罗量确实不那么乐观。

她狠狠剜了一眼旁边的格雷夫斯，会场的气氛已经有些微妙了，她需要在这种关头的万众一心，而不是一个鲁莽的下属当堂与自己叫板，把那个名字在这种场合提出来扰乱人心！

“在不了解真实情况下与高层叫板是缺乏考量的，戈登斯坦小姐。”瑟拉菲娜如同一尊石雕冷冷开口了。“下一次，建议你在和你的上司好好沟通过了再来提出意见吧，我们需要有效益的、建设性的意见，女士。”她眼看着蒂娜的脸逐渐涨得通红，可依然缓缓说下去——

“当然，下一次，你得有下一次才行，鉴于你多次打断会场次序，我想我不得不暂时撤销你安全副部长的职位了，戈登斯坦小姐，现在，请你离开会场。”她无视了蒂娜刹时变得苍白的脸，把注意力重新转移到其他人身上——

“诸位，相信你们的安全部门自有自己的考量，让我们重新回到。。。。”

她在眼角的余光里看着蒂娜快要哭出来的脸消失在巨大的石门之后。

***

高跟鞋的哒哒声单调地回荡在走廊里，蒂娜心烦意乱，该死的！该死的！那个该死的老女人！

“蒂娜！”

格雷夫斯急匆匆地从会场里溜了出来，轻轻地搂住了她。

蒂娜差点没哭出来。

“我警告过你——”

“我知道，可是。。我不知道。。。可。。我真的有很坏的预感，格林德沃他。。。。。。”

“你知道我们有在分配人手。”

“是的，可是远远不够！我以为在其他人面前给她施压就可以——”

傻姑娘。

“是因为纽特对吗？”他帮她拢了拢散乱的头发，贴心地递上自己的手帕，蒂娜胡乱地抹着自己因羞赧和愤怒流下的泪水，不知是在摇头还是点头。

“都交给我吧。”格雷夫斯拍拍对方的肩，“别让自己那么辛苦，我知道你心里为纽特鸣不平，可是，有些时候你得接受现实，蒂娜，别咬着格林德沃不放了。

蒂娜刚想反驳，却在格雷夫斯疲惫而专注的凝视下悻然住了嘴。

她在心里叹了口气，在一起经历了那么多以后，目前她最不想做的，就是让下一个亲近的人受到伤害了。

“相信我，蒂娜，我决不会允许发生在纽特身上的悲剧重演。”

“现在，多回去陪陪他吧。”

***

格雷夫斯的承诺并没有给蒂娜多少安心的感觉，虽然她相信他，也无比感谢他，想当初那个副部长的位置还是他给的呢。本来奥布莱恩的叛变让所有知道这事儿的人风声鹤唳，高强度的工作压在为数不多知晓内情的人身上，而昏迷的纽特更是加重了她的痛苦和压力，在世界安全大会来临之际，对抗格林德沃的队伍还是稍显薄弱这件事实在是让她颇为忧虑甚至恐惧。

有个躺在医院昏迷不醒快半年的爱人，任谁都无法泰然处之，哪怕是这个坚强的女子，最可恨的是，医生也无法道出他昏迷的原因，按说那样的伤势，一个月就可以出院了，一想到纽特蒂娜总是忧心忡忡，在一片漆黑里寻找光明总是容易灰心丧气的。

杰维尼诺还和他躺在一起呢!

艾伯纳西的表叔死后杰维尼诺就和纽特躺在了同一间病房，虽说没有昏迷，他身上的伤口却惊人地好得缓慢，并发症还频频找上他。在戈尔格医生嘴里，909房间里的两个病人就是个“彻底的灾难”。

蒂娜重重叹了口气，想起纽特的魔杖，前几天默瑞就说它已被修好了，今天正好去拿。

地下一层的房间宽敞但却灰暗，报信纸鸽钻进碎纸机的哗哗声在空无一人的大厅里有些瘆人，她小心翼翼打开门，“呲”的一声，默瑞.艾伯纳西小小办公室刹时被灯火照亮。

一只金制仓鼠在滚筒里不停地跑着，几只纸蜻蜓从莲花样的水晶吊灯里翩翩飞出来，在空中飞成各种漂亮的形状，抽象派的夜琪雕塑立在方形木桌上，看到蒂娜后响亮地打了个喷嚏。

“主人不在，离开!离开!”尖细的女人嗓音，蒂娜没什么兴致，二话不说给它施了个禁声咒。

艾伯纳西的办公室装潢得豪华而有趣味，比起格雷夫斯那个禁欲的简陋办公室，蒂娜还是更喜欢这个，哪怕艾伯纳西是个经常公私不分，喜怒无常，还真不怎么讨人喜欢的家伙。

以前在他手下工作时可从没有进来过。

她看见纽特的魔杖放在堆满了金丝小银盘的玻璃橱边上，现代的古代的，各种形状，这些来自全世界的盘子在专用小灯下发出耀眼闪烁的光，看得她眼花缭乱，不禁挑了挑眉毛，她从不知道艾伯纳西来自于一个有钱的家庭。

她把纽特的魔杖拿起来，修得真不错 ，她想着待会儿一定得好好感谢感谢不那么讨人喜欢的艾伯纳西，这时一个闪着微光的东西引起了她的注意。

那些微的光亮本应被掩盖在金丝盘子的一片闪烁中，但蒂娜站的位置让她恰好看到了它，其他任何位置都会使她错过这个小小的亮点，同样的，若不是长期傲罗生涯赋予她的机警，她也不会在无数闪光里发现独独不一样的这个。

这个方形的展示柜被扩大咒拉成了狭长形，它藏在成百上千的盘子后面，蒂娜观察许久也没看出它是什么，好奇心促使她把手伸进柜子里，一刹那所有的盘子立马跳起来，长着尖牙的小嘴在盘子中央打开，向蒂娜扑来。

“四分五裂!!”

离她最近的盘子炸裂的一瞬蒂娜恰好抽出手臂，艾伯纳西正一脸阴郁地在门口瞪着她。

“。。艾伯纳西先生。。我真是太抱歉了。。”

默瑞两步并做一步“蹭蹭”地来到她面前，这个比她还矮点的男人气鼓鼓地看着她，蒂娜愣在原地，心想这次自己是完蛋了。

“我可以做什么来弥补你吗？”

“不，你不能!”瘦瘦的男人在玫瑰花地毯上不耐烦地跺跺脚，尖声叫起来，“那是1851年万国博览会的限量版盘子!!加入了海德公园水晶宫上的玻璃!”

她大张着嘴看着气急败环的男人，一时不知该说些什么。

看着她惊恐不安的样子，默瑞.艾伯纳西的神情突然柔和起来。

“你得接受我诚恳的歉意，亲爱的戈登斯坦小姐，看来我刚才吓到你了。”说着他优雅地鞠了一躬，和刚才完全判若两人。

“我想刚才是我藏品中的某一个引起了你的好奇?”

“是的。。可我真的一点也不能补偿你吗？”

“啊，那个，我可还有一打呢!谁知道他们用水晶宫上的玻璃做了多少个?我可不能让我可爱的小姐被一群张牙舞爪的怪盘子给咬伤了，不是吗?”

“还想看看那个藏品吗？”

“不。。不必了，非常感谢你，我只是被那个不一样的光点给吸引了，奇怪的形状。。奇怪的色泽。。。非常感谢你修好了纽特的魔杖，非常感谢。”

“那是根很好的魔杖。”默瑞笑眯眯地说，“你真的不想看看它么?你真是个眼光犀利的傲罗，不是所有人都能发现我最得意的藏品的，可惜它碎了，被某个毛手毛脚的小精灵给弄坏了，要不它可会是我的镇宅之宝!放在最显眼的地方展览!他的色泽奇怪是理所当然的!你知道吗？金银丝里加入了远古富蜥龙的心脏，美人鱼的歌声，夜琪的眼泪——”

“你的讲述真有趣，可是太抱歉了，艾伯纳西先生，我还有一个重要的会议要参与，所以。。。”要是不阻止他，他一定能说一个晚上!

“那可是太遗憾了，下次一定要给你看看。”艾伯纳西的笑容像个假面具似的挂在脸上，“说起来，你们的远房亲戚还好吗？”

“我也希望她能好起来，病情时好时坏，真是急死我们了。”

“奎妮还无法抽身回来?我记得她在很远的地方照顾病人，几个月没见她真让我心急。”

“在亚利桑那州，我也很想她。”

蒂娜向他礼貌地笑笑，准备离开，走到门口时她突然想到了什么。

“艾伯纳西先生，我记得你是从加拿大来的?”

“是的。”

“那你对莱斯特兰奇这个姓氏有什么印象吗？”

“莱斯特兰奇?”艾伯纳西脸上露出困惑的神色，他歪着头努力想着，“不，蒂娜，我对这个名字不怎么熟悉，我记得唯一一次听到它是在。。。英国?”

艾伯纳西目送着蒂娜有些失望地离开，兀自笑着也走了出去，

金碧辉煌的房间重新暗下来，玻璃橱深处，三角包裹着圆圈竖线的暗纹上，流光一闪而过。


	18. Chapter 18

我们再一次被格林德沃骗了?

回到家的蒂娜愤愤不平地想，又是假信息?她不知道为什么格雷夫斯一直没有调查这个名字，她是在前几天追逐格林德沃情报时偶然翻到的，这可是差不多半年前得到的信息啊！英国的话。。。。或许可以问问纽特的哥哥?

纽特。

她长长地叹了一口气，铺天盖地的忧惧瞬间淹没了她愤愤不平的抑郁和饱受挫败的沮丧。

纽特。

她的目光落在他修好的魔杖上，停了几秒，忽然一把抓起它，披起风衣急急地冲了出去。

***

她在11月的风雨中幻影移形到戈尔格医院的大门口，裹挟着寒风走进医院，怀中攥着纽特的魔杖。

她想让他看看它，看看陪伴他多年的魔杖终于修复如初或许会让他惊喜地醒来?

我真是个天真的笨蛋！

来到电梯里蒂娜才开始埋怨自己，我真是个天真的笨蛋！

怎么会有这么愚蠢的想法?!

她闭上眼睛摇着头，好容易才把这股情绪压下去，让他摸摸也好，而且我还没告诉他箱子里的那窝鸟蛇又孵了一对双胞胎呢！

整个九楼静悄悄的，应急灯忽闪忽闪地亮着，惨兮兮的黄光倒映在地板上，蒂娜匆匆踏过，这一楼层只有两三个病人而已，远处909高悬的门牌在向她摇摇招手，像是披着斗篷的死神亲切地召唤亡灵。

她轻手轻脚地摸进去，已经快深夜了，她不想 惊扰尚在熟睡的杰维尼诺，这是一个颇大的房间，纽特的床位对门的那头，被高悬的白色帷幄遮盖着，对床的长方形窗子里漫进柔和的月光，窗帷轻拂，蒂娜静静地笑了，仿佛今天所经历的一切都不复存在了，什么都比不上这一刻，不是吗？她攒紧魔杖向纽特走去。

小巧的女人越过杰维尼诺的床铺，长期傲罗的生涯让她可以轻松做到悄无声息，她猛然意识到今天并没有杰维尼诺熟悉的鼾声，一抹红霞飞上她的脸颊，想到他还醒着，将要做的小孩子气举动突然让她害羞起来。

一如既往的，离他越近，蒂娜的心不由自主地狂跳起来，她在激动些什么呢？她说不清，或许每一次每一次都希望在帷幄的背面，能有一双清澈的眼睛在等着她。

“纽特?——！”

眼前的恶行骤然暴露于月光之下，三人中尚还清醒的两人都惊呆了。

细长针管一头握在杰维尼诺手里，另一头插在纽特苍白的手臂上，墨色的液体如同通往地狱的冥川，汩汩流进纽特的体内。

“你在做什么！！”

震惊还盘踞在蒂娜的脑海，杰维尼诺抓起床头柜上的一盘医疗器械向蒂娜砸来——

“四分五裂!”

随着一声巨响杰维尼诺像头牛似地撞了过来，蒂娜一个趔趄，硬是抓住了他的手臂，“昏昏——啊!”忽然长出硬刺的皮肤扎得她满手是血，杰维尼诺像只灵活的泥鳅向外逃去，蒂娜不管不顾地向犯人冲过去——

“啊————啊啊啊啊!!!”

纽特的尖叫让蒂娜的心如堕地狱，她脸色煞白地跑回爱人的床边，一管致命的液体已以极快的速度打入他身体，咆哮着直奔他脆弱的心脏，侵蚀着他的细胞，蒂娜拼命压住他使劲挣扎的身躯，混杂着绝望和慌张的呼喊刹时充满整个九楼大厅————

“医生!!!医生!你们在哪里?！医生！！！！”

***

“我们很抱歉，真的很——”

“他会活下来吗？”

“会的，可是他的身体。。。不论如何我们会先让他醒过来，这可能需要几天时间，戈登斯坦小姐。”

“我会等着。”蒂娜焦虑地点点头，已经是第二天清晨了，重症监护室的红光灯闪得她心烦意乱。

“那个药究竟是什么?”

“一种极其难以被检测到的药物，具体成分我们现在还不甚清楚 ，但它可以致人昏迷并且缓慢破坏人体免疫系统。”

“而那个叛徒给纽特注射了快大半年?”

“是的，女士，斯卡曼德先生能活到现在本身就是个奇迹——”

“蒂娜！”格雷夫斯风风火火地从走廊那头跑过来，一脸的惊惶，完全失掉了安全部长应有的风度。

“他怎么样?”

“他，怎么样?”蒂娜抱定双肩直直看着他。

格雷夫斯越过她肩头仓皇四顾着，仿佛在埋怨她不该提起那个很不重要的人一样。

“死了！我的人把他击毙了，在皇后区，我亲自验过了，待会儿你可以看见他的尸体，该死的，快告诉我，纽特怎么样了?”看着急得团团转的格雷夫斯蒂娜终于轻轻吐出几个句子。

“医生说能醒过来，不过还是很危险。”

格雷夫斯一下跌坐在医院的长椅上，颓唐地抱住了头。

“该死的，都怪我。”良久他颤抖着开口了。

蒂娜依旧抱着手立在他面前，心里五味杂陈。

“他是格林德沃的人?”

“还在查，不过八九不离十了。”

“我不明白，纽特并不是什么掌握机密的人物，为什么有人想让他一直昏迷下去呢？”

格雷夫斯困惑地摇摇头，“更加奇怪的是，要让他闭嘴满可以直接让杰维尼诺杀了他，他有的是机会不是吗？为什么偏让他一直昏迷?还有一个问题，蒂娜，如果他每次用的都是一针管的量，为何今天纽特会陷入危险?”

“因为注射速度过快。”

“这样。。。”

或许唯一的解释就是半年前的默然者分离仪式， 那是纽特第二次来美国办的唯一一件大事，蒂娜突然想到，杰维尼诺是那次灾难的唯一幸存者。

介于后来的现场被默然者完全破坏，所以。。。所以对当时事件的描述皆来自于杰维尼诺的一面之词。

蒂娜眯起了眼睛。

有人想隐藏些什么。

她装作尚在沉思的样子，偷偷审视着面前还在自责的格雷夫斯，他查看过现场不是吗？虽然我并不知道默然者攻击的时间。。。。而的确。。。的确是他的疏忽照成杰维尼诺有可乘之机。。。

可那真的只是疏忽吗？

蒂娜瞅着格雷夫斯，长期熬夜工作使男人显得消瘦而憔悴，无意从袖口延伸出的伤疤告知我们，过去的梦魇依旧对他穷追不舍。他两眼充血，焦虑不堪，黑眼圈像是挥之不去的阴影随着岁月的痕迹起伏，他时不时把头从满是伤痕的手掌中抬起来，痛苦又仓促地望一眼重症监护室的方向，脸上满满的全是自责。

“原谅我。。蒂娜。。原谅我。。”他用恳求的眼神望着她，低声祈祷着，随即又把头深深埋进了臂弯。

她看着他，就像是透过绵延阴暗的隧道窥视大洋那头花叶凋零的树梢。

一只乌鸦惊飞而起，于是最后的枯叶也飘然坠落。

她终于闭上眼长叹一口气。

“不，这不怪你，格雷夫斯，你只是太累了。”

“仅此而已。”

***

空钟，  
死鸟，

在沉寂的屋里

——这里安静得宛如一座枯坟，只剩下油灯在滞缓的空气里吞吐着火舌，她想起星空，仰躺在一方小小坟坑里夜与星星的模样，这里比北极光下的西伯利亚平原更没有生机。

人群默默地围成圈，中央坐着被黑斗篷覆盖着的人，黑衣人低垂着头，火光从后往前照着他，仿佛是死了，有液体凝结在地上，一滩又一滩，她眯起眼睛努力看着，她看不清，圈子中央还站着的某人从黑暗里踱步出来，她身边的好些人微不可查地瑟缩了下。

站着的人按住黑衣人的肩膀，像是在安慰又像是在威胁，远处突然嘈杂起来，如同深夜小巷里打破沉寂的狗吠，把人从梦里惊醒，人们的注意力有了投射的方向，空气躁动，有恶犬嗅到了血的铁锈味，蠢蠢欲动。

站着的人挥了挥手，提示着人们今天可不是他们的主场。

“你们到底想让我做什么！我什么都不会说的！”

奥布莱恩的声音穿过墙壁直透而来，她的心猛地一降，这又是哪一出？

浑身是血的前安全部长被连拖带拽地扔到了地板上，他完全被撕裂的半张脸在幽暗的环境里尤为可怖，他缓慢而痛苦地在地上挣扎着，折断的双腿以奇怪的姿势趴在地上，人群沉默地看着他，嗜血的欲望又开始酝酿。

“尊敬的——奥布莱恩先生。”格林德沃懒洋洋的声调，“我想我可以高兴地通知你可以离开这里了。”

“别玩花招了，格林德沃，不论你用什么方式，我都不会背叛自己的国家！”老先生喘着气，声音微弱却坚定，义正言辞的言语在甬道里不断回响着。

“我知道，我当然知道，”格林德沃显得心不在焉，“我们都有自己要坚守的东西不是吗？所以你得允许我们有自己的方式来达到目标。”

“那么，亲爱的，”他转过身面对着那位黑衣人，听到那个称呼他往后退了一下，“接下来的时间都交给你了。”他把魔杖从袖子里抽出来，黑衣人接过它，稳了稳，步伐冷硬地向奥布莱恩走去。

“不论你是谁，不论你用什么方式，别想从我这里撬出一个字！”

奥布莱恩冷冷地瞪着眼前停下来的高大身影，努力的直起身子，保持着最后的尊严。

黑衣人缓慢地褪下兜帽，奥布莱恩的眼睛陡然瞪大，一切都放慢了，时间的暗流悄然静止，时针和分针陷入了这一刻的泥淖，在现实和过去中疯狂寻找着出路，胶住的双腿却再也迈不进未来。烛光里的格林德沃挑起了眉毛。

震惊，愤怒，难以置信，他的脸剧烈地颤抖着————

“阿瓦达索命。”

简单，直接，不带任何感情。

最后的怒火凝固在奥布莱恩脸上，不屈的老人轰然倒塌，面无表情的格雷夫斯转过身来，不论是他的眼睛还是声音都如被冷霜冰封，他面对着格林德沃，满是污渍的衣服上，蝎子领针的紫眼睛闪着冷暗的寒光。

“满意了？你最好快点让我回去，现在时间正好。”

格林德沃转过来对着她，捉摸不透的意味在他唇角一闪而过。

“莱斯特兰奇，把现场安排好，接下来交给你了。”

她猛然惊醒。

冰凉的地板提醒着奎妮目前的处境，莱斯特兰奇肮脏的记忆每每让她作呕，但这一幕却一次又一次撞进她的脑海，赶也赶不走，她感到悲愤而痛苦，为奥布莱恩，也为那个不知是什么原因背叛他们的格雷夫斯，剧烈地疼痛还环绕在她周身，她想起克雷登斯，倒吸了一口冷气。  
莱斯特兰奇已经离开了，那就说明。。。

我得快点！

她的傲罗姐姐或许没教过她不要激怒一位审讯者，但一定教过她狡兔三窟的道理，她挣扎了好一阵子，终于摸到腰部暗袋里那把小小的刀片，放心地长吁一口气，崔斯坦大意了不是吗？对于漂亮女人男人似乎多少都少点戒心，更不说像她这样看起来没什么心机的女子，她用刀片锉开了绳索，警惕地环顾着四周，黑暗的环境里完全只能靠触觉，她小心翼翼地探索着，她记得在朦朦胧胧之际看到过崔斯坦离开的方向，抱着一丝能找到自己魔杖的希冀，她耐心摸索着，在摸到暗门的一瞬长吁一口气。

幸亏崔斯坦是个傲慢自大，懒得设置魔法障碍的大笨蛋。

她看着暖融融的光射进来，高兴得差点没跳起来，她以极快的速度向外跑去，金丝盘子跳开形成的甬道不短，她向一道小门跑去，心里祈祷着自己千万不要太晚，她的手伸向门把手——

“吱呀——”

奎妮猛地向后一跳，有人——梅林啊，别是他回——

“奎妮。”

看到洪水猛兽般，她惊恐地后退两步，格雷夫斯高大的身影挡在门口，眼里是深不可测的冷与阴。

“昏昏倒地。”


	19. Chapter 19

“真的没有其他方法了吗？”

昏暗房间里幽蓝的鬼火忽明忽暗，吉普赛风格的装饰下，两个着黑衣斗篷的人相对而坐，精致底座上的水晶球安在两人中央，混沌的气体缓缓移动着，是灾难的预兆，是暴雨来临前的积云。

“我理解你的担忧。”水晶球主人的声音低沉而遥远，在房屋里激起悠长的回响。

“但并不是所有事都能有第二个选择。”

对面的黑衣人沉默地低下了头，叹息声微不可闻。

“看得出你最近劳累过度，为这件事殚精竭虑并不值得。”男人的声音变成了女人，柔和而绵软，他（她?）轻轻抚摸着球体。

“其实答案就在你心里，孩子。”苍老的回音，“放弃——”

“不！”一个单词从牙关里蹦裂，拼尽了全力想隐瞒其中的痛苦嘶哑纠缠，他的声音陡然瘫软下去，“绝不。。。。”

“那是最后的底线。”

空气冷寂得就像是冰泉，两人相对无言，球中的气体慵懒地翻着卷，雷鸣和电闪隐藏在没人看得见的深处。

“感谢您的时间。”男人默默起身，“这应该是最后一次来叨扰您老了。”

“那是个好孩子。”声调恢复了男声，冷静低沉，“你应该多去陪陪他，格雷夫斯先生。”

“您知晓任何事，不是吗?可我的任务已经完成了。”比刚才的男声更加冷冽，他走到门口，在冬日暖阳射入之前转过身，黑眼睛在幽暗的环境里闪着微光，深不可测，如同飓风掀起的汹涌海浪咆哮而成的漩涡，螺旋一圈接着一圈，是阶梯，通往无人知晓的秘辛。

黑影目送着男人离开，橙红的闪电和震耳欲聋的雷鸣终于冲破层层阻碍，炸裂在水晶球狭小的空间里，世界震颤，末日之景翻腾不已。

“暴雨，即将来临。”

***

那个浑身是血的男人被扔到波斯地毯上时格林德沃不禁皱了皱眉。

“Mind I ask why?”

“WE had a deal.”

“Y——es，we had a deal.”格林德沃拖长了慵懒的声调，黑暗中的格雷夫斯纵使怒火中烧，表面却依然冷得像块冰雕。

“And you——”

“And you killed Jervy.”

魔王的眼睛隐藏在暗影里，蜡烛的灯火摇曳不明，黑衣的信徒们小心翼翼地隐藏着自己的气息，谁也没想到格雷夫斯会提着被打得半死的莱斯特兰奇上门兴师问罪。

“You break it first.”

“如果我的手下擅自行事，你可以先来找我讨个公道。杀了杰维尼诺算什么？示威吗？”

“一丘之貉。”格雷夫斯从鼻子里哼了一声，“再说，他挡了咱们的道。你不会觉得那个蠢东西被瑟拉菲娜抓住后提审来得更合理吧。”

格林德沃笑着晃了晃手中的酒杯，那抹笑意转瞬即逝。

“我还希望你这次能带些更有趣的东西来呢。”崔斯坦被格林德沃拉到身前，鲜血和他的惨叫声拖得一样长，“帕西瓦尔，如果你想要继续合作下去，就得拿出点诚意来。”

格林德沃缓缓地站起来，无视了崔斯坦半滚半爬地想要拉住他的裤脚求饶的企图，他眯起眼睛看着格雷夫斯，崔斯坦拉着他的那只手眨眼间从手腕处短为两截。

“你看起来有些惊讶。”目视着略显惊愕的格雷夫斯，他的语调里带上些戏谑。

“合作这种事，双方都得拿出点诚意不是吗？”他靠得那么近，近得连鼻息都能感受得到，耳语般的嗓音让格雷夫斯全身发麻。

“不许碰那个男孩。”

“保护他的安全，当然。。。当然。。。”格林德沃漫不经心地在他身边踱着步，“让你虎视眈眈的族人离他远一点。”

“不过也不必我提醒你这项协议只持续到大会之前吧，帕西，我可不希望你因为对默然者有妇人之仁——”

“当然。”阴郁的男人毫不犹豫地冷冷答道，“我绝不会因任何人，任何事。”格雷夫斯再次将目光投射到在地上哀嚎的莱斯特兰奇，加重了语调，“打扰我们的计划。”

“尤其是那个男孩。”

“现在保护着他，不过是为了以后发挥出更大的破坏力罢了。”

格林德沃点点头，继而拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“我向来是个说一不二之人。帕西瓦尔。。。。。我可不希望这个小小的插曲会影响我们的合作关系。”

格雷夫斯一动不动地站直在原地，没人知道他在想些什么。

“三天后。”他的声音依然冷漠不带一丝感情，“你知道哪里有你要的东西。”

***

“起来。”

格林德沃狠狠踹了一脚还在地上惨叫着翻滚的莱斯特兰奇，一屁股坐回椅子把红酒瓶摔了个粉碎。

“主人。。。主人。。。。我。。。。”莱斯特兰奇跪趴着爬到他身边亲吻着他的皮鞋，一手抓着自己的断肢连连哀求。

“行了！”格林德沃不耐烦地一挥魔杖，一只崭新的银手刹时拼接在他手腕上。“地方找到没？”

莱斯特兰奇哆哆嗦嗦地从地上爬起来，主人的震怒让他知道这可不是高兴的时候，“那女人跑了，不过我知道了个大概的位置。”

“把他完好无损地带过来。必须保证在大会前默然者在我们的控制之下。”格林德沃的声音又恢复了一贯的平静，就像他不希望这件事影响和格雷夫斯的合作一样，他同样不希望这事会影响下属的忠诚。

“他骗不了我的。虽然格雷夫斯还是难以让我放心。不过——”他冷笑着，看着地上的崔斯坦眼中乍现出希冀的神采，嫌恶地撇撇嘴，不再理他。

“那家伙已经在网里了。”

“别再让我失望了，崔斯坦。”

“是的主人，明白。。。明白。。”男人吻过格林德沃的皮鞋后唯唯诺诺地退下来，在炉火的照耀下，格林德沃的眼里闪烁着胸有成竹而近乎癫狂的光芒，预见末日的喜悦，以及毁灭的快感。

“乔妮，艾格莎。”阴影里两个影子悄悄滑出在男人身后。

“去杀了那个逃跑的女人。”

***

如果不是刚刚在世界安全大会前期准备会议上经历的明枪暗箭，今天本应是个阳光明媚让人心情舒畅的日子。

热络的咖啡捧在手里，可瑟拉菲娜还是觉得寒气四溢，她甚至有些颤抖。

女主席有些生气，偏偏在这么个骨节眼上格雷夫斯不在，说是默然者的安全需要加固，他是不知道这会议有多重要吗？默然者默然者，她不禁犯起了嘀咕，鬼知道格雷夫斯对那小男孩什么感情。

说什么美国安全状况堪忧，需要他方介入，不仅仅是一种监督，从大局上考虑更是一种需要，皮奎里不禁冷笑一声，不就是想在某些方面分一杯羹吗？一群如狼似虎的混蛋，我的国家还需要你们来插手？真是胡闹！

“皮奎里女士，克里斯托弗.麦克达夫求见。”

听到这个名字她不禁挑起了眉毛，麦克达夫？作为开国的几大家族之一，这个名字在早些年  
可是赫赫有名，不过那也是很多年前了。为了避免一些不必要的争端，麦克达夫家族多年前便已离开美国本土发展，迁居加拿大，据说现在也是那里有头有脸的人物，而这一次，也恰是他们，代表加拿大出席本次会议。

“请进吧。”

高挑的金发男人长得一表人才，他优雅地落座，如同一只收起翅膀的金雕，脸上挂着迷人的笑容。

“你好，皮奎里女士，多年不见。”

“你好，有什么事犯得着你专门再过来一趟呢？”

“来看看我们当年最迷人的级长算得上理由之一吗？”

“克里斯。。。”皮奎里笑着摇了摇头，还是那么会恭维女士，她随手招来一杯蜂蜜威士忌摇摇荡荡漂浮到对方身边。

“Oh，my favourite！如同美国的空气不是吗？”他举杯向皮奎里致意，“甜蜜而又刺激。”

“开门见山好吗？克里斯，具体是什么事？”

“噢抱歉，我忘了这个职位可是很忙的，肩负着一个国家的重担不是吗？”他俏皮地眨眨眼睛。

“所以，我想说，亲爱的，如果你们这么辛苦的话，为什么不让老麦克达夫家族帮帮你们呢？我们可是随时整装待发。”

“你是代表世安会委员会来这里的吗？”空气突然凝固，瑟拉菲娜的眼里甚至射出一丝冷芒。

“嗨！嗨！放轻松放轻松，亲爱的瑟拉，我怎么可能和那群想要插手咱国内政的老东西是一伙的，我尊敬我的国家，我爱她！”

“我记得。。。麦克达夫家族早已——”

“无论什么都无法改变我们曾是开国元老的事实不是吗？”

“请注意，你们代表的可是加拿大，我们不能这样就简简单单的——”

“众所周知，我们也是被逼无奈。”

“所以你们想要在格雷夫斯家族日渐式微的时候卷土重来吗？”

“嗨！瑟拉！”

意识到自己失言的皮奎里刹时住了嘴，可她依然瞪着眼前一脸无辜的克里斯托弗，话是不该说，可话也没说错。

“放轻松，放轻松，再说了，格雷夫斯家族什么时候衰弱过？我们只是觉得，如果他们非要把大部分精力投入到西部而无暇顾及这边的话，作为元老我们理应负担起美国东北部的治安。”

皮奎里依然没把眼神从对方身上移开，一言不发，克里斯托弗脸上阳光般明媚的笑容逐渐消失了，他看着她，满脸惋惜。

“爸爸说得对，你可没那么容易被说动。”

“那他就应该早早把这计划给扼杀在摇篮里。”

麦克达夫沉默地站起来，从手中掏出一枚信封放在了皮奎里桌上，耸了耸肩。

“说真的，是我劝他先让我来谈谈的。”他的声音愈来愈冷漠，看着皮奎里的表情从疑惑变作了震惊，到最后的惊慌，面无表情。

“同学一场，我不希望事情发展到这个层面上，不过，既然你已经看完了，”他冰冷的灰眼睛直视着皮奎里，“下面是我们的要求，奥莱克.麦克达夫需要成为安全部副部长，既然你甚为好心地在前几天撤掉了戈登斯坦。”

“明天上任，我保证让你害怕的东西不会泄露出一分。”

“那么，再见了，亲爱的皮奎里女士，非常愉快的一次谈话。”

克里斯托弗自顾自地微鞠一躬，径直离开，留下震惊的皮奎里渐渐被惶恐填满，淡黄色的信封摇摇晃晃落在了地上，麦克达夫金色的家徽在夕阳的余晖下闪闪发光，黑色的蝇头小字如同潮水，淹没了皮奎里今日最后一丝希望。

It’s Egbert. O'Brian


	20. Chapter 20

他觉得自己仿佛在一条深长的隧道里漫步了很久，身旁是宇宙般的深邃和寂静，可是没有星光，直到他开始向着一丝若有若无的矢车菊香气行走，直到细弱蚊蚋的声音在耳畔渐次响起。

“纽特？”

一瞬间他以为自己掉落入云层，满眼满目的雪白，混着淡雅的幽香，矢车菊，矢车菊，他忘了为什么这个味道是如此地让自己痴迷，直到一尊美丽的脸庞映入了眼帘。

然后泪水开始决堤，豆大的眼泪珠子般从那双充满灵性的眼里掉落，惊喜在那张熟悉的脸上向日葵般的绽放，女人不顾医生的阻扰扑了上来，温热的红唇贴紧了他的脸颊，说真的，直到这一瞬生命才重新注入了他的躯壳。

“梅林啊！梅林啊！纽特你还好吗？有那里觉得不舒服吗？梅林啊！你不知道我有多么——”

他极力想说些什么，在深爱的女人被医生拖走之前，可是他真的太虚弱了，不过那抹微弱的笑意已可以让蒂娜心头的一块大石落地，心脏还在欢腾地跃动着，不肯停下，梅林啊！她真想把这个消息告诉所有人。

***

“How do you feel now,Darling？”

“Better than ever。”

蒂娜笑着把一捧热烈绽放的花束放在纽特的床头，在对方的侧脸上轻轻一啄。

“真漂亮，话说，我什么时候可以出院？”

“别着急，亲爱的，你在医院里躺了快大半年了，也不着急这么一小会儿不是吗？”

“让你一直这样看护着我真是太不好意思了，你在国会的工作一定很忙。”

“没事的，”蒂娜的睫毛闪了闪，“瑟拉菲娜为这事儿专门为我批了假期，我们都很感谢你，真的。医生说，你的记忆力有些小混乱，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还好吧，断断续续的而已，有时会有头疼，不过还好。所以，这半年来究竟发生了些什么？”

蒂娜看着满脸疑惑的男人宠溺地笑了笑，帮他拢了拢头发。

“你只用知道你的小动物们一切都好就行了，他们可都忍不住想见见自己的爸爸了。”

“是吗？！”能看到那种纯粹的欢乐再一次出现在纽特的脸上对蒂娜而言真是颇大的慰藉，要是知道他又添了几只鸟蛇这家伙不知道得多高兴呢！

“希望我这记忆力紊乱别影响了这么多年照顾它们的经验啊！”

“嗨！蒂娜，今晚你可以偷偷把箱子提进来吗？”

纽特像个大男孩似的，脸上写满了期待和欢乐，蒂娜不禁被他逗笑了。

“不行，亲爱的，想都别想。”她直起身调皮地点了点对方的鼻尖，“要是那些小东西一个个冲上来把你扑倒扑伤了，我可不想再看护你大半年。”

纽特泄了气似的落回了枕头，蒂娜佯装严肃地看着纽特噘嘴赌气的样子，两个人互相瞪了快有一分钟，终于谁也忍不住了，“噗”地一声笑了出来。

“Anyway.”等双方都忍住了笑后蒂娜起身为对方倒了杯热水，“我是真的很想把所有人都叫过来为你庆祝的，不过局势真的太紧张了。”

“真的？那能和我有什么关系呢？我只是个满天满地跑的动物学家呀！”

“事情有点复杂，不过我觉得你应该知道，是杰维尼诺——纽特，你还好吗？”蒂娜惊讶地看着纽特手中的水杯的颤动了下，他捂住了头，“该死的，我不应该现在说的——”

纽特紧闭着眼睛摇了摇头，名字，随着那个名字某种东西一股脑地涌入了大脑，而他不稳定的神经明显不能一次性处理这么多的东西，西蒙给他注射的药物在这一刻起效了，混乱的记忆洪水般决堤，剧烈的疼痛，鲜亮却惨烈的光影，如同有无数面镜子把凄迷的光亮不断地反射，他如同置身于歌舞厅旋转魔球灯下，被切割为一条条碎片，然后缝合，然后再次碎成冰渣。 

“纽特？纽特？！”

他一把抓住了不停摇晃着他的，蒂娜的手臂，水杯早已从手中掉落，可他丝毫没有察觉到那滚烫的热度。

“奥布莱恩先生！奥布莱恩先生还好吗？！”

“什。。什么？”蒂娜吃惊地看着他，继而把头扭向了一边，回避着对方的眼神，“纽特，别。。咱们今天就别提这些事了，你会头疼的，都怪我，我去——”

“到底发生了什么？”纽特不屈不挠地问起来，恐慌出现在他脸上，“难道他殉职了吗？！到底发生了什么？！——”

“不是。。殉职。。他。。。。”蒂娜看起来都要哭了，她怎么忍心在毫不知情的纽特面前揭露这样的一个事实呢？

“快告诉我啊！如果老先生为了保护我而死的话我怎么可以——”

“什么？！”

纽特疑惑地看着对方，蒂娜一脸震惊地后退两步，双手捂住了嘴巴，她看着他，几天前的那个假设突然就跳进了脑海。

“纽特，亲爱的，告诉我，那天晚上究竟发生了什么。”

“是杰维尼诺。”纽特缓慢地开口了，而蒂娜双手不住颤抖着捏紧了自己的衣角。

“他从我后面发动的进攻，说真的，时机掌握得很好，要不是奥布莱恩先生就在他身边，拼死护住了我，我可能已经不在这儿了。”

“然后天花板从里面给射穿了，我不知道是谁，可是肯定不止杰维尼诺一个人。在所有人都没有反应过来的时候，格林德沃的信徒便冲了进来，我们的人手明显不够，而由于仪式的中断克雷登斯早已昏了过去，我们拼死抵抗，奥布莱恩先生很快便伤痕累累，我都担心他撑不过下一秒，可就当我们快要突围出去的时候，一道恶咒击中了我，我便不省人事了。”

蒂娜倒抽了一口冷气，如果不是敌方匆匆撤离没有发现纽特并没有被索命咒击中的话。。。。。。

“所以你现在能告诉我究竟发生了些什么吗？奥布莱恩先生还好吗？克雷登斯呢？”

***

“所以。”两个人的眼里都被深深的阴霾覆盖，互相交换了一个阴郁的眼神，

“我得去提醒瑟拉菲娜。”蒂娜二话不说地站了起来，“不能让格雷夫斯那个该死的老狐狸再为非作歹下去了！”

“蒂娜。”在女人走出门前纽特叫住了她。

“就像他说的，为什么这群人到头来都没取走我的性命呢？”

“不知道，”蒂娜无所谓地耸耸肩，“我也一点都不想知道，你还活着，这就是最好的结果了，接下来的事都交给我吧，你好好休息。事情发展成这样，我绝对要把格雷夫斯那个混蛋给绳之以法！”

纽特在空无一人的病房里沉思着，眼角的余光瞥见那把修好的魔杖，他突然从床上跳了下来，抓紧了魔杖，跌跌撞撞地朝门外走去。

***

“格雷夫斯！”

一声微弱的呼唤把格雷夫斯从沉思里给拉了出来，他抬眼便看到瑟拉菲娜一脸的嗔怪，急急慌慌站起来，看着台下一群满脸茫然的与会代表和下属，清清嗓子开始了对安全大会最后准备事项的布置。

瑟拉菲娜看着他，说不出的疑惑，这个男人看起来明显没有世安会来临前应有的紧张和备战的活力，相反他显得甚至有些敷衍，谁也不知道，不知道就在昨天，世安会的所有安防布置文件都被格雷夫斯悄悄地交给了格林德沃。

***

而就在皮奎里和格雷夫斯共居一室时，心急火燎赶来的蒂娜.戈登斯坦被新上任的安全部副部长奥莱克.麦克达夫给挡在了外面。

奥莱克对这个女人的第一印象是不好对付，就像他的新上司一样，冷眼相待，让他碍手碍脚不得施展，他在心里啐了一口，完成不了任务克里斯托弗就得让他好看，两头受气的他正憋着一肚子火没处发，恰好这个在他看来的过气前副部长撞在自个儿枪口上，怎么能不好好利用呢？

“我可不管你是谁！我现在有很重要的事情要汇报皮奎里，你让开——”

“没人教过你万事都要走个流程吗？问我是什么人的，你有掂量过自己有几斤几两吗？”

“格雷夫斯在里面吗？我——”

“安全部长正忙于公务，不知道擅闯这个会议室是重罪吗？”

“我知道！该死的！我有很重要的事情，我是安全部门的前副部长，瑟拉菲娜认识我，我——”

“前副部长？那么小姐你现在是什么职务呢？有了职务我也好进去汇报。”

“你！——”

蒂娜怒火中烧地瞪视着眼前怡然自得的男人，气不打一处来，混账官僚！

“我警告你，我要告诉瑟拉菲娜的东西如果迟了哪怕一秒，后果，我们俩都承担不起！”

“第一，女士，请注意称呼，我们不希望有人对我们的皮奎里主席有任何的不敬，第二，既然事不宜迟，你在这里和我吵架的时间早就可以到楼下办公室提交一份申请了。最后，如果真的很紧急，我是现任安全部副部长麦克达夫先生，出于好心，我想我可以从我宝贵的时间里匀出那么一小会儿，听听这位女士嘴里说的，惊天动地的，大秘密。”

蒂娜气愤地握紧了拳头，刚要开口细数格雷夫斯的罪行，却突然在麦克达夫的讪笑里住口了。  
幽暗的恐惧突然就拽住了她的心脏。

你怎么知道眼前这个人是可信的呢？你怎么知道你将要面见的主席大人是清白的呢？

不能相信任何人。

不要相信任何人。

奥莱克.麦克达夫看着女人沉默不语扭头便走的背影，脸上露出了一副得意洋洋的笑容。

“麦克达夫！是什么让你离开了那么久！”

他懒洋洋地朝会议室里看着自己的所有人挥了挥手。

“没什么，刚才来人报告城郊出了点小异动，别担心，我已经处理好了。”他看着明显心不在焉的格雷夫斯嘴角勾起不经意的弧度，总有一天，这个位置得是我的。

***

蓝色的寒光。

一片寂静。

巨幅油画上女人美丽的眼睛静静地凝视着她，犹如圣母，哪怕灰尘也挡不住她浑身散发出的柔美与温和，不知何处传来的、机械的滴答声把时间拉得很慢很慢。有那么一瞬间，她以为自己已经死了，可当她的眼睛迟钝地从美丽的女人身上转移到那可爱的孩童，再转移到某个被幕布掩盖了一半的，高大身影上时，如同刀锋刺入皮肉，她蓦地便清醒了。

奎妮从地板上跳起来，没有任何束缚，可这却让她更加警惕，女人谨慎地环顾四周，小心翼翼地探索了很久，可惜的是，在这个巨大的、只有一幅油画和冥想盆陪伴她的房间里，没有任何逃出去的通路。

她颓唐地靠在了冥想盆一边，这才发现这该死的房间冷得吓人，画面上女人和孩子的笑容开始变的瘆人，她见过她们，那是被格雷夫斯给害死的冤魂，她愤恨地瞪视着画面上微笑的格雷夫斯，若是他妻女泉下有知，知道这个杀千刀的男人从一处堕落进了另一处，不知道得有多痛苦。

她突然有些为两母女庆幸，毕竟痛苦都是生人的，平静，那是上帝给逝者的馈赠。

在这个男人身边，或许只有一死，或者逃离，才能享有追寻幸福的权利。

克雷登斯。

她轻轻叹了一口气，而就在这时，那冥想盆里迷离的烟雾便突然化作了男孩的模样，与格雷夫斯肩并肩坐在一起的，仿佛又有晚风荡漾，仿佛又鸟语花香，男孩的头靠在男人肩上，面容哪怕是模糊的，也看得出格雷夫斯一脸宠溺。

这些的感情流露，又有多少是真实的呢？

她讽刺地想，心尖又忽然泛起酸楚。

那些温暖似乎是多少年前的了，又是怎样走到这一步的呢？奥布莱恩，艾伯纳西，格雷夫斯，这些人，这些人，她伸出指尖触碰着冥想盆里朦胧的图景，他们化作泛着微光的藤蔓拉住她的指尖，把温暖传到她的心口，拉住她，扯住她，水雾般从石盆里溢出来，包裹住女人冷得颤抖的身躯，温柔地将她带入了，格雷夫斯最不为人知的记忆之中。


	21. Chapter 21

克雷登斯知道自己不该出来的。

草木萧瑟，不知名的树木垂下枯槁的枝干，满目灰黄，远处绵延的山脉兀自伫立，山顶的白雪在冬日的夕照下熠熠生辉，而脚下是枯败的土地，干涸，以及萧冷，刚刚被他从山猫嘴里抢回来Pre还在惊恐地发出意义不明的尖叫，瑟瑟发抖，他也好不到哪儿去，天色快暗下来了，而他早已在森林里迷失了回去的道路。

蒲绒绒柔和的毛发给了他不少慰藉，想来那只饥饿的山猫一定是把他的小宠物当做了过冬的粮食，怀着一颗非要把Pre抢回来的决心，他连自己何时出了安全屋都没发觉，更不要说记得回去的路了，夜枭在空中低鸣了一声，而仿佛从地心冒出的蝙蝠扑啦啦与他擦肩而过，说他不恐惧是假的，就连他体内沉眠许久的默然者似乎也被这异样的氛围给惊动了般，懒洋洋地在他身体里游窜着，让他本就单薄寒冷的身躯雪上加霜。

他想起四天前的格雷夫斯先生，他们在蜷缩在温热的炉火边悠闲地度过了一个晚上，当然，这是在格雷夫斯先生反复向他保证奎妮小姐万事安康，只是她的姐姐伤势未愈，需要照看罢了，梅林！亲爱的奎妮小姐还托格雷夫斯先生给自己道歉来着，真是让他受宠若惊，何德何能！让那么亲切的姐妹俩为自己担惊受怕，天知道自己是有多么担心，担心自己让奎妮小姐出去是个错误的决定。

他蜷缩在格雷夫斯先生的臂弯里静静听他用低沉而迷人的嗓音为自己朗读了一段诗篇，这是他最爱的时刻，戴上眼镜的先生别添了一副书卷气息，温文尔雅，他喜欢用脑袋蹭蹭对方衣领上柔软的衣料，而一脸惊讶的男人随即会宠溺地揉揉他的脑袋，用坚实的臂膀把他拥得更紧更近，他是如此贪婪地迷恋男人身上的味道，甚至连他自己都嫌贪得无厌。别时他们从未有过正常的拥抱，永远是克雷登斯，永远是克雷登斯紧紧抱住他的先生不肯松手，把头埋进他的肩窝里渐渐沉沦，就像是个长不大的孩子，深怕一撒手自己就将永远见不到心爱的人。

“嘿！克雷登斯，好了，好了。”他的先生总是这样大笑着结束这一切，用温热的大手摸摸男孩的脑袋(他现在比格雷夫斯先生还高一个头呢！)，“我不是还会来的吗？！别担心，学校的事情——”

他永远都是这样安慰着我，永远都为我描摹出一副伟大而美妙的未来图景，其实那些对我都不重要，先生，一点都不重要，只要能一直陪在您身边，看见您平安和乐，那就是上帝对我最大的馈赠了。

遗憾的是，先生告诉他最近他不会来了，世安会的事儿真的太忙，他脱不开身，当然，克雷登斯抱着蒲绒绒信誓旦旦地向他保证，自己能照顾好自己的，他努力扯出一个阳光般的微笑，他可不想让格雷夫斯先生担心，所以，他得一定要安安全全地，按时地回到安全屋去。

一轮淡黄的勾月在蔚蓝的天空上淡淡浮现，天际线的那头亮起了熹微的星光，而大地一片寂静，克雷登斯不知道自己跌了多少个跟头，泥土里没有想象的芬芳，他凭着记忆匆匆行走着，期待着能看到安全屋暖黄色的灯光，男孩并不知道自己已经回不去了，魔法屏障屏蔽了所有麻瓜哑炮和大部分巫师，原本作为安全的措施此时此刻却成了他最大的阻碍，克雷登斯早已在安全屋附近打了好几个转，满头大汗，气喘吁吁，月亮从天边升到了树梢。

或许，我应该向纽约的方向走走看。

他天真地想着，幻想着或许能回到大城市找到雅各布或者蒂娜什么的，可怜的男孩并不知道为了保护他，格雷夫斯把安全屋设置在某个远在天涯海角的地方，他更不知道的是，安全部长还一并打乱了附近的磁场和景物，他所看到的一切都不过扭曲的幻象，错误的把他指示向谁也不知道的地方。

于是他跌跌撞撞地向前走着，怀着一定要安全回到某处的决心，所以当他突然看见前方的黑暗中出现了一个背对他的人影时，他差点就冲了过去，可是理智依然战胜了疲惫和冲动，格雷夫斯先生这一阵子交给他的东西他可一点都没忘记，他灵巧地躲在了一颗大树后，看着人影在小小的湖泊对面移动着，移向湖前的小石滩，移到了月光之下。

“格雷夫——”

男孩惊喜的呼喊就要冲口而出，背后的一双手却紧紧捂住了男孩的嘴巴，还未等他挣扎，一股巨大的拉力便将他拽入了深深的黑暗之中。

***

格雷夫斯警惕而疑惑地凝视着大树下破碎的枝丫。

有人刚从这儿幻影移形离开了。

不安从他的心底升起来，男人快速地朝安全屋的位置行进着，越来越大的恐惧逐渐将他填满。

当他看见敞开的大门时，男人竭尽全力才稳住了身形，而敏锐如猎犬的他忽然嗅到的恶意顿时让男人心头火起——

“Where is Credence!!”

这句话伴着恶咒从嘴里冲口而出，闪亮的红光刹时照亮了石屋前方的土地，伴随着几声惨叫，躲藏在暗处的黑衣人纷纷现形，格雷夫斯冷冷地高举着魔杖，如同一头暴怒的野兽般，随着他手臂的摆动，锁链样的光炸裂在土地上，就如同甩动着一条混杂着雷霆的钢鞭。

“你才是该回答这个问题的人吧！”崔斯坦.莱斯特兰奇恼羞成怒地大喊起来，好不容易找到了默然者的藏身之所却发现人去楼空，他早就提醒过主人了，这个该死的，心口不一的安全部长总有一天会对他们的事业造成毁灭性的伤害，这群不坚定份子根本就不可信赖，一想到这点，毒咒便从他的杖尖子弹般不断地射出，两个男人的咒语在半空中编制出一条细密的大网，不是格雷夫斯对手的信徒们纷纷落败，而看起来，格雷夫斯的愤怒只是有增无减。

“WHERE IS CREDENCE!!”

“我早就提醒过他不能相信你！你知道吗！？”崔斯坦一边气喘吁吁地迎战一边声嘶力竭地大吼，“你现在还活着的唯一原因是主人对你抱有虚假的幻想！！Percy！OH！Percy！”他大声的嘲讽只换来了格雷夫斯更加凶猛的进攻。

“我将证明他是错的！你记住！你这个曾在他身下屈意承欢的婊子！公狗！啊——！”  
崔斯坦跌倒在地上，而格雷夫斯居高临下地瞪着他，脸上的肌肉因为愤怒而颤抖着，空气仿佛凝固了。此时所有被他击倒在地面上的人都不敢动了，谁都能感受得到男人身上散发出的，令人战栗的威压，可莱斯特兰奇只是冷眼看着他，突然爆发出一阵猖狂的大笑。

“怎么？我有说错吗？”只换来了一记无声的鞭打，男人的脸被打歪在一边，他吐出血来，还有他断掉的牙齿，哈哈大笑。

“我为他做了那么多啊！那么多——”他的笑声从猖狂转入了凄凉，甚至悲伤，“背井离乡在你们这群美国佬手下天天笑脸逢迎，为他鞍前马后奔波劳碌，换来了什么！”那只银手举起来，在格雷夫斯眼前荡漾出冷冷的寒光。

“谁料还是为他人做了嫁衣！”

男人的头垂了下来，如同在沉睡，又如同在深思，血污从他的发梢滴滴混入了尘埃，谁都没有说话，格雷夫斯的魔杖垂下来，又举起来，滑动到男人的胸膛，滑动到男人的银手，最终停在了男人掉在地上的魔杖上。

“去你妈的。”莱斯特兰奇啐了一口，轻笑着摇了摇头，他的眼睛在星月的映照下熠熠生辉，抬头直视着冷眼的格雷夫斯。

“做你想做的事，别叽叽歪歪像个娘们儿！别说你不知道自己的结局！我会在地狱——”

绿光穿透了男人的胸膛，狂热的烈焰颤动着，下一秒便消失殆尽。于是月夜重归寂静，几缕硝烟摇摇摆摆从林地中升起，黑鸟从树梢惊飞，刹时混入了无边的深夜。

***

“放开——纽。。。？斯卡曼德先生？！”

克雷登斯好不容易从幻影移形的不适里回过神来便惊讶地发现自己身边的站着气喘吁吁的纽特.斯卡曼德。

“先生！您！您——”男孩惊讶地说不出话来，看着一直担忧的人突然完好无损地出现在面前真是别提有多高兴了，可是还没等他高兴劲儿过去，更大的疑惑便占据了他的内心。

“先生,为什么我们要离开那片林地，您没看到那是格雷夫斯先生吗？”

纽特一只手把着男孩的肩膀，本就虚弱的身体在几次劳顿下明显有些吃不消，蒂娜在他离开纽约前找到了他，来不及抱怨麦克达夫该死的官僚主义，他俩便急匆匆行动了。感谢蒂娜对格雷夫斯这么多年的了解，他真的十分庆幸自己和蒂娜能在所有人到达之前发现安全屋内人去楼空，也就在那时两人才意识到，不仅是克雷登斯，此时此刻奎妮也陷入了巨大的危险之中，蒂娜吓得都快哭出来了，在格雷夫斯的谎言下，她连自己的亲妹妹多久失踪的都完全不知道，于是他们决定分头行动，蒂娜去找奎妮，而纽特留在林地寻找克雷登斯。  
可是，看着满脸疑惑甚至有些气恼的克雷登斯，纽特真想不通该怎么给他解释这一切。

“是这样，克雷登斯，你听我——”

“Well well well，look what we’ve find here！”  
一群着深紫色长袍的人悄无声息地出现在他们周围，纽特毫不犹豫地将克雷登斯挡在了身后，包围圈渐渐缩小，两个人被逼入了绝境之中，月光之下，无数格雷夫斯家的家徽闪闪发光，在夜色下呈现出诡异的紫色。

“Hi I know you! You are Newt Scamander!”

一个年轻的声音响起来，某个孟浪的家伙看上去就要冲过来找纽特要签名了，但为首的某人挡住了他。

“尊敬的斯卡曼德先生，幸会。”低沉的男声响起，可没有一个人脱下自己的兜帽。

“我们是格雷夫斯家族前来增援明天世界安全大会防卫工作的小组，你好，如果我没有看错的话，”他举起手指了指纽特身后的男孩，“那一位，就是我们的默然者先生吧。”  
周围响起一阵轻笑，纽特把男孩护得更紧了些，格雷夫斯家的增援他不是没有听说过，可是这一群人，怎么看都——

“我理解您想要对珍贵生物研究的迫切心情，可是您看，大会开始在即，任由这么一个危险生物在外面乱跑可就是我们不履行职责了，所以——”他用不容置疑的声音冷漠地说，而包围圈此时此刻又渐渐缩小了一点。

“请您马上把此类一等危险生物交给我们处理。”

“不行！”

“这并非是请求，斯卡曼德先生。”

纽特护着克雷登斯又往后退了两步，他看见某些人已经悄悄地从衣袖里拔出了魔杖，他们，来者不善。

“不行，作为动物学家，我可以保证自己的安全和默然者的稳定，交给你们才是欠缺考虑的行为，所以，请回吧。”

为首的男人不着痕迹地叹了一口气。

“格雷夫斯家族和斯卡曼德家族世代交好，我们不希望——”

“你要他，除非从我尸体上跨过去！”

白亮的光以迅雷不及掩耳之势从纽特的怀中射出，自知没什么胜算的纽特明白只有这样才能为自己和克雷登斯赢得逃跑的时间，他抓起男孩朝外围跑去，不出所料，格雷夫斯家的人在到来时便设下了无法幻影移形的咒语，他们在短暂的眩晕后立马回过神来，密集的咒语雨点般射了过来，混杂着首领愤怒的呼喊，“不能让他逃了！”“约书亚。。。。”这样的字眼断断续续传到他的耳朵里，他带着男孩勇敢地抵抗着，哪怕身体早已不堪重负。 

终于，一场巨大的爆炸把所有人都掀翻在地，白烟散去，他咳嗽连连，饱受刺激的眼里不断流出眼泪，打湿了视线，所以好几秒后他才发现，杖芯已从木头的断端完全掉出，折断的魔杖前段掉落在几米之外，正被某只铮亮的皮靴紧紧踩在脚下。  
注视着自己那据说是在全美最好的魔杖修复者手中修复的魔杖，绝望刹时将他完全吞没。

***

两小时前，MACUSA中层，宴会大厅。

“亲爱的瑟拉，介意我问问咱们英勇无畏的安全部长去哪儿了吗？”

“你知道，明天的大会可有得他忙的，那样一个闲不下来的人，您能指望他在哪里呢？”

“就是再忙也得学会享受生活的乐趣嘛！哈哈——”

瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里尴尬地陪笑着，送走了又一个问起格雷夫斯去向的某国代表，这是安全大会举办前一天晚上为各国代表准备的接风宴，而格雷夫斯在几个钟头前失踪了，当然，你也不能说那是失踪，毕竟某人还在瑟拉桌上留下了一张小小的纸条，莫名其妙的地名，莫名其妙的理由，说是自己出于各种考虑，需要亲自再去看一看。

可是她所熟知的帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯可从来不是这样的人，他喜欢早早把所有事情都安排得好好的。于是在别人看来，他总是一副游刃有余，安然闲淡的模样，几乎不会看到他着急的样子吧，这可是个能想到五步，甚至十步之外的男人。

所以这又是哪一出？为了默然者？可她知道男人已在几天前多次确认过克雷登斯的安全，还能有什么？她觉得心烦意乱，甚至隐隐不安。

“奥莱克。”她拉住了一旁的安全副部长低声嘱咐，“去找格雷夫斯，把他给我尽快带回来！”  
奥莱克的小眼睛转了转，敏锐如他当然看得出来，表面微笑的皮奎里实际上气急败坏，而原因？他在心里得意地笑起来，他怎么可能会放弃任何一个在主席面前贬低格雷夫斯抬高自己的机会呢？

皮奎里目送着麦克达夫消失在大厅的那头，忧心忡忡，却依然随即投入了下一轮应酬。她不知道的是，在纽约市外的某地，一双异色的双瞳正密切关注着MACUSA大厦中发生的一切，无数信徒在门外静候。恶犬在等候着主人一声令下，他们势要让这眼前腐败的世界血流成河。


	22. Chapter 22

风卷残云，快速流动过高悬的月亮，于是大地在深黑与惨白间不停转换，如同巨浪不止歇地翻滚，然而高空呼啸的风却丝毫未顾及地面半分，林地上一片寂静，人们淹没在阴影里，屏住呼吸。

“你肯定没想到事情会发展到这个地步。”

不知名的男人捡起了纽特朴素的木质魔杖，满脸的戏谑和嫌弃，干硬地面上遍布的石砾扎得纽特生疼，他佯装镇定地看着紫衣的人们从黑暗里渐次显现，却依然止不住在颤抖的双手。

而此时此刻一双不大的手却握住了他，冰冷却坚定，他惊异地回头，克雷登斯蹲在他身后，满脸血污，眼里此时此刻却写满了无所畏惧的决心。

“克雷登斯，你？——”

年轻的男人被克雷登斯搀了起来，他有些抖，突然意识到了男孩想要做什么，被格林德沃抓住后男孩体内被塞入了能量巨大的默然者，在分离仪式上造成的缺口使魔王能更加轻易地把他们在各地收集的默然者碎片封印进去，而缺少了纽特的帮助，美国方面对克雷登斯体内默然者的压制明显做得远远不够，格雷夫斯谨慎地在安全屋周围设下了警戒，这当然有助于默然者的安全，然而从那范围里出来后，纽特倒吸了口冷气，男孩当然可以轻松地将可怕的力量从体内召唤出。

“克雷登斯！别。。。”他小声警告着，“你会丧失理智的。”

“但你最后也肯定会抓住我的不是吗？”男孩无所谓地笑了笑，纽特当然知道自己有这能力，可是他怎么忍心再让克雷登斯忍受一次被默然者吞噬的痛苦呢？

克雷登斯捏捏纽特的手站到了男人的身前，对面的男子挑起了眉毛，然而更多人谨慎地举起了魔杖，黑烟开始萦绕在男孩瘦弱的身躯两旁——

“Merlin!!!! What the hell are you all doing here !”

所有人都惊讶地转过脸去，月亮刚从云层里探出头来，林地的另一边，奥莱克.麦克达夫带着一众黑衣尖帽的随从，正被惨白的月光照得透亮。

***

“奎妮！奎妮！快醒醒，亲爱的！”

身体被剧烈地扯动着，让奎妮.戈登斯坦不得不睁开她疲惫的双眼，一尊巨大的，早已干涸而生满杂草的喷泉映入眼帘，头顶是浩瀚无垠的高空，明月高悬。

这是。。格雷夫斯家的花园？

“奎妮！”

“蒂。。蒂娜？！”

她用了好一会儿才意识到自己在姐姐的怀里，蒂娜又惊又喜，抱住她都快哭出来了，然而奎妮却依然疑惑不解，刚才自己不是还在冥想盆里吗？她最后的记忆是——

“你在哪儿找到我的？”

“就是这儿呀！我进门一拐弯就看到你躺在这该死的花圃上，你还好吗，他——”

“你确定？！我怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能了？！难道你不是自己从格雷夫斯囚禁你的地方好不容易跑出来却晕倒在这里了吗？”

格雷夫斯？！等等！

“蒂娜，你都知道些什么了？！”

“什么什么，我全都知道了，那个该死的、挨千刀的叛徒，骗了所有人，还把——”

“蒂娜，”奎妮突然一把抓住对方的手臂，眼里露出惊恐的神色来，“我们必须现在就去找——”

“阿瓦达索命！！”

蒂娜抱住奎妮快速地滚到了一边，打偏的索命咒击中了一旁的雕像，它们哗啦啦地碎裂，震耳欲聋。

两位女士站起来，两双幽暗的深褐色眼睛冷冷地逼视着她们，如同深夜捕食的恶狼。蒂娜把从一旁捡到的、奎妮的魔杖塞回对方手里，于是四只魔杖同时举了起来，无论是戈登斯坦姐妹，亦或是乔妮与艾格莎，谁都知道这将是一场你死我活的战斗。

***

就算是局外人也看得出眼前剑拔弩张的紧张。

“幸会啊，约翰，我记得格雷夫斯家族的护卫队应该在南部巡逻吧。”

被称为约翰的紫袍男人眯起了眼，不耐烦地怀抱住双手看着对面明显很不愉快的麦克达夫一群人。

“好心过来弥补你们的安防缺口怎么了？我倒要问问你为何离了暖融融的大厅到这荒郊野岭来了？！”

明显的，两个家族的人互相看不顺眼，只是旁观的纽特和克雷登斯不知其中原委罢了，对他们而言，在两队人马的注意力被吸引开时偷偷地溜走才是当务之急。

“那个，就是你们的目标吗？”奥莱克懒洋洋地举起手指向旁边的克雷登斯，话语里明显带着不善。

“如此危险的生物在外面游荡，我们需要立即将他捉拿归案。”

“那么现在这件事就由我们接管吧！南部还急着让你们回去。”

“为何？我并不认为你们有这个能力运送他，毕竟，美国和加拿大可是完全不同的两个地方。”

“说得就像美国西部和东北部一个样似的！——”

听着他们向描述物件一样谈论克雷登斯已经够让纽特难受的了，然而，一想到目前为止这个国家面临的险境，纽特知道，无论如何都不可以让这两个自大狂继续拌嘴了。

要解决目前的局面只有唯一一个办法，哪怕它是如此的挺而走险，他担忧地看了一眼全身警戒的克雷登斯，决定豁出去了。

“别吵了！”他勇敢地站到了林地中央，看着两个怒气冲冲快要打起来的男人惊讶地把目光转向自己。他甩开了拉住他的，克雷登斯的手。因为他接下来要说的话，他根本不敢面对背后一脸惊愕的男孩。

“与其在这里吵架，你们不如去担心担心明天大会的安全，我希望我接下来要说的，你们已经做好准备了。”

他深吸了一口气，觉得整个人有些头重脚轻。

“帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯是格林德沃的人。”

一片哗然。

他首先被来自背后的巨大力量给撞到了地上——

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT！”

滔天的愤怒，不敢相信，克雷登斯的怒气穿过耳膜直直敲击着纽特的心脏，衣领被男孩提起来，他瞪着自己，纽特根本不敢直视对方的眼睛，他只得偏过头去，男孩声嘶力竭的吼声在林地里回荡。

“HOW DARE YOU！ MR GRAVES WOULD NEVER！NEVER —— GOD！ Screw you ——Let me GO ！！！！”

被拉开的男孩还在大叫着，纽特从来没见过，从来没见过如此的气愤和失望的表情交织在某个人脸上，他也从来没见过如此模样的克雷登斯，气急败坏，下一秒就要冲过来为他先生的名誉和自己拼个你死我活，头破血流。奥莱克不顾对方的踢打紧紧抱住了男孩，纽特好不容易站稳了身形，克雷登斯已经被某个家伙召唤出的锁链给绑住跪在了地上。

“呃。。。如果你觉得没问题的话。。。。我可以击昏他。。。。”

“没事了。。。麦克达夫先生。。。。接下来的话我也希望他能听到。。。。。。”

纽特气喘吁吁地缓了好一阵子，终于鼓起勇气看向了男孩依然通红的双眼，他满脸的遗憾，心里如同被钢针刺痛了般。

“It’s true.”他直视着对方，“It’s true.”

“But I don’t believe you.”一直沉默不语的约翰终于发话了，“看看这舞台。”他冷冷地审视着全场，“看看这场好戏，我怎么知道这不是你，他，还有他专门排出来污蔑帕西瓦尔的呢？”

约翰逼视着林地中央的三人，对他而言这件事是真是假都没那么重要了，帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯说到底也不过是枚弃子。在西部站稳了脚跟的家族一旦在东北部恢复了势力，这个十年前捅下了大篓子、到现在越来越不听话的男人迟早得面临被遗弃的命运。

但现在他并不是自己关注的重点，重要的是把默然者给族长带回去，不得不承认帕西瓦尔那个混蛋把这小东西藏得很好，好不容易得到的机会可不能就这样让他溜了。

当然了，帕西瓦尔作为格雷夫斯家族的一员，这罪名可是死都不能让人给他扣上，十年前的事已经够让他们糟心的了，要不急流勇退到大西北干嘛，这样想着，约翰.格雷夫斯的杀心逐渐便升腾了起来。

“年轻人。”他冷冰冰地开口，“万事都要讲个证据，血口喷人这种事还是少做为妙。”

“可是——”纽特刚要开口就被奥莱克挡在了身后，“去你的，约翰，你不就是怕这点事儿影响你们格雷夫斯家的声誉吗？怎么？连承认错误的胆识都没有了？”

“可笑！一天到晚窥探着安全部长位置的人有脸在这里指责我们？平白无故污蔑好人也是你这个副部长做出来的事！我看你这麦克达夫家的人都是些——”  
“  
昏昏倒地！”

来得好！约翰一侧身躲过了麦克达夫的攻击，灵敏地与他对打起来，而两方的下属如同接到指令般也迅速拔出魔杖开始了攻击，约翰的眼睛紧盯着奥莱克身后的默然者，心里想着要趁乱将男孩掳走，可惜麦克达夫一直护着后面的两人，使他迟迟无法动手。

“统统石化！”

几个麦克达夫家的人加入了奥莱克的阵营，约翰心中暗叫不好，麦克达夫家的人明显比他们多了不少，他眼见着奥莱克向身边的某人交代几句便退到了后面，他想冲过去却被密集的火力阻断，电光火石间他突然明白了奥莱克的意图，男人大吼一声妄图突破对方的防线，却在一次次攻击下不得不看着奥莱克拉住满脸惊愕的两人迅速消失在林地边缘。

***  
“What are——”

“Shut up...YES！Both of you！”

奥莱克一屁股坐在洞穴边缘的石块上，咸腥的海风不断地吹来，他哼哼唧唧地治疗着刚才战斗中的伤口，两个被他绑着家伙一脸茫然地看着他，完全没有搞清楚这是哪一出。

“那个。。我想说，麦克达夫先生，现在纽约的安全真的需要——”

他瞪了眼犹犹豫豫开口的纽特，不置可否。

“两位，我首先得向你们俩确认两点，第一，我没有恶意，现在这幅模样只是为了让你俩都冷静下来。从林地幻影移形过来只是为了离那个杀千刀的约翰远点，你们应该也看到了，格雷夫斯家那群人模狗样儿——”

“先生，您不该！——”

“梅林啊！难不成说一句和你的格雷夫斯先生有关的坏话我们所有人都要遭天打雷劈吗？！年轻人，拜托醒醒好吗？明眼人都看得出那群人想把你拿回去当小白鼠解剖了！”

克雷登斯赌气般把头转向了纽特，更让他无奈的是，动物学家遗憾地点了点头。

“第二。。。”奥莱克叹了口气继续说下去，“我需要确认斯卡曼德先生所说之事的真实性，前因后果，所有。”

他目光灼灼地等待着纽特开口，可不料纽特却摇了摇头。

“先生，我并不认为现在把所有事情摊开讲清楚有什么帮助。”他的目光若有若无地落在拜尔本身上，“而且，站在你的立场，我并不认为做这件事会对您有什么坏——”

“哈！——”

麦克达夫一拍手笑了起来，像是看到什么好玩的东西似的。

“我的立场？！梅林的胡子！我的立场！噢，我明白了，你就是那戈登斯坦的小男友吧，嗯？”他笑得快直不起腰来，好一会儿才恢复了正经的神色，严肃地开口了，

“我不知道戈登斯坦是怎么告诉你的，不过我不得不说，漂亮的激将法。”

“但是很遗憾地.告诉你，你错了。”他对着欲要争辩的纽特摇了摇手指，“我的确窥探格雷夫斯的位置，我也不觉得这有什么错，斯卡曼德先生，但乘人之危、落井下石？想都别想。”

他从口袋里拿出一只烟斗，兀自笑笑，继续说了下去。

“坦白地讲，我并不相信你说的，关于格雷夫斯叛变的事，你——”他把目光移向克雷登斯，  
“也别高兴得太早，这并不意味着在斯卡曼德先生的解释完成后我不会被说服。”

“格雷夫斯在某些方面确实是个混蛋，趾高气扬的级长，天赋异禀，聪明过人。我拼了老命也别想跟他平起平坐，顺带一提，我认识你哥哥，当然了，我也不喜欢他，两个混世魔王，优秀但喜欢给老师添麻烦，最让人不平的是老师还总是袒护他们。我离开美国也快二十年了，一天到晚想着有朝一日回来超越他，可是呢？我呸！——扯远了——我讨厌他，对，必须的，做梦都想超过他，但是，我不能因为讨厌他就把这个人全盘否决了不是吗？”男人猛抽了几口烟，被呛得咳了好久。

“抱歉（他又咳了几声），虽然不肯承认，但他的确是个正直的好人。”

沉默，烟斗的火光在海风里跳跃了下。

“因为听当地人抱怨深受其害就怒气冲冲提起魔杖跑进亚马逊大森林里杀死了条野龙？对，还顺上了你哥哥，好好的旅游被他们两个搞得一团糟，听人说，找到的时候两个人命都快没了，咳！傻子，换做是我才不会为了几个野蛮人去和龙斗呢！”

“不过啊。。。。”麦克达夫的声音渐渐低了下去，那双靛青色的眼睛在火光的映照下闪出些微的光亮。

“谁都不会像那混账一样。。。。去维护弱小无辜者的生命吧。。。。”

沉默，依旧是沉默，谁都不说话了，只有海浪还在不断拍击着岩石，涛声隆隆。

“我知道这件事的严重性，年轻人。”重新响起的声音里有疲惫也有坚定，“但我有自信说自己在这事儿上比约翰懂事理。”

“我是不会在一句简简单单的控告下就去抓人的。”

“所以，斯卡曼德先生，现在是你做决定的时候了，在天明之前我们还有几个小时，是把你知道的所有东西告诉我，还是保持沉默，都是你的自由，但是请你明白一点，我比你更加希望，这个国家能够平安而成功地度过明天。”


	23. Chapter 23

“不，我还是不相信你说的，这一定是格雷夫斯先生为了迷惑格林德沃设下的圈套。”

“为了什么呢？”

奥莱克猛吸了一口烟斗，疲惫地说，克雷登斯和纽特身上的束缚已被解开了，三个人闷闷地围坐在火堆前，相顾无言。

“是啊，为了什么呢？据蒂娜说，他最近的确行踪不定得可疑。”

“可是。。。可是他为什么还要杀了杰维尼诺呢？”

“那是他说的，孩子，骗子的话你也相信？”

麦克达夫又好气又好笑地看着倔强地不肯承认的克雷登斯，目光从男孩激动的脸颊游弋到他细长的脖颈，注意到他佩戴着的，银色的蝎子项链上，他忽然站了起来。不顾克雷登斯的挣扎一把抓起了项链。

“你干嘛？！放手！——”  
克雷登斯跌跌撞撞站起来好歹挣脱了对方的拉扯，一抬头惊异地发现麦克达夫的神色居然有些狰狞，可那恐怖的表情一闪而过了，男人坐回自己的位置，脸色更加阴郁。

“那东西，谁给你的？”

“还能有谁？！”克雷登斯紧紧拽住自己的项链，一脸警惕，这项链和怀里的蒲绒绒，是格雷夫斯先生留给他的，最后的东西了。

“这项链。。。还有别的什么人碰过吗？”

“你这是什么话？！”

“行了行了，两位，都别吵了。”纽特强撑着站起来阻止了这次谈话，本就虚弱的身体经过好几次幻影移形，再加上长篇累牍的叙述，他早就累得连眼皮都快张不开了。

“麦克达夫先生。”他用虚弱的声音说道，“现在你可以相信我了吗？我希望你能尽快地采取行动，抓住格雷夫斯，我始终怀疑他和格林德沃对于明天的大会有什么阴谋。同时，也请您保障好戈登斯坦两姐妹的安全。”

“没问题。”奥莱克直起身来，“虽然我知道这个要求很过分，但是也只有请你在这里帮忙照看好咱们的默然者先生了。”

“我得去安排下人手了，这里很安全，你们不用担心。”

男人审视了一遍整个洞穴，无视了满脸通红的克雷登斯。

“好好睡一觉，先生们，今天你们都辛苦了。”

“对了。”快要离开的麦克达夫突然转过身来，“无意冒犯，可为什么他要让你在病床上苟延残喘如此之久呢？”

纽特尴尬地笑了笑，耸耸肩。

“这种问题，谁在会意呢？”

***

克雷登斯始终无法入眠。

斯卡曼德的鼾声早早便响起了，谁都知道这一天对他而言无比难熬，然而他们不知道的是，对男孩来说，从纽特宣告那个事实起，他的心就如在烈火上炙烤般煎熬，怎么可能？这怎么可能？然而铁打的事实摆在面前，奥布莱恩先生的最后一句嘱托始终回响在耳畔，如同凄厉的警钟长鸣，把他的理智切割成了碎块，他不断地在脑海里重复着斯卡曼德先生的话，以及格雷夫斯与自己的过往，妄图找到一丝能反驳他们的线索。是了，除了麦克达夫临走前的疑问，似乎格雷夫斯的叛变真的是一个他不得不接受的事实了。

不行！

他坐了起来，脑海里被一定要当面找到格雷夫斯先生问个清清楚楚的念头塞得满满的，男孩蹑手蹑脚地离开了洞穴，如同一只谨慎的大猫，海风扑面而来，地面湿滑，他小心翼翼地，手脚并用地爬向沙滩，男孩并不知道自己此时此刻在哪儿，他也一点也不清楚他的先生在哪儿，可是那一团火在他胸膛里熊熊燃烧，他必须得见到他，见到格雷夫斯先生当面对质，他有预感，这是他最后的机会了。

“我真的很钦佩你的勇气，孩子，我说真的。”

拜尔本吓得差点没从岩石上摔下去。

“嗨！小东西，放轻松——”

奥莱克.麦克达夫轻巧地将男孩拉到他刚才正躲藏着的，巨石阴影之后的沙地上，看着男孩一脸的警惕禁不住哈哈大笑。

“怎么？你就准备这样跌打滚爬着去见格雷夫斯？他还真是收了个有趣的小东西。”

“哈哈，别这样。”他拍拍男孩的肩，让快要爆发的年轻人冷静下来，“无意冒犯，说真的，我还挺羡慕他的。”

“别担心，我是来帮你的。”

“可是你刚才不是说——”

“我不那样说，你认为那动物学家会消停吗？告诉我他现在正沉入美美的睡眠之中了吧！”

“和你一样，孩子，我依然不相信格雷夫斯会叛变。”男人的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，“那个故事疑点太多了，我不是说斯卡曼德在说谎——嗨！等等！你还准备走过去吗？！”

“那你还准备怎么办？”甩开男人双手大踏步前进的男孩一脸着急地看着他，甚至有些不满，

“你知道在哪儿找到格雷夫斯先生吗？”

“我不知道，可是——梅林的胡子！”奥莱克长叹一口气走过去，握住了男孩的一只胳臂，

“当心你的胃——”他小声嘀咕着，“我们可是巫师啊！”

***

“你还好吗？”

奥莱克担忧地看着一个趔趄差点站不稳的克雷登斯，看上去他都快吐了。好几次不间断的幻影移形对这小家伙可真是个挑战不是么？

“没。。。没事。。格雷夫斯先生以前可从没有。。。。上帝啊。。。。我们到哪儿了？”

“城北某郊区，麻瓜们用来做。。那叫什么？物流运输？——的地方。”麦克达夫耸耸肩搀扶起男孩。

“为什么来这儿？”

“我正在带着你筛查几个可疑的地点，凭我对他的了解，好吧。。。。我也不确定——SHIT！”

奥莱克仓皇地举起魔杖，手忙脚乱将男孩护在身后，眼里刹时流露出惊恐。克雷登斯顺着他  
的手臂看过去，几米外的集装箱上，高大的黑衣男子默然伫立，背对着月光站成一座冷酷的石雕。

克雷登斯的心跳加快了，哪怕是看不清面容，哪怕是这个男人身上散发出的气息是从未有过的恐怖，他也依然认出了他，这个如初见时一般威风凛凛的，这个随地随地都不可侵犯的男人，他的先生——

帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯。

***

空气干燥而冰冷，风声呼啸，月亮慢慢地躲进了云层里，天地一片冷暗。

沉默，依然是沉默。

格雷夫斯黑色的衣摆被风刮了起来，他静默着，如同猎豹在捕食猎物前的收敛，谁都没有说话，知道克雷登斯率先打破了寂静。

“为什么！格雷夫斯先生，为什么！！”他不顾奥莱克的阻扰疯了似的朝格雷夫斯跑去，他曾经的太阳，不，甚至到现在这个人还依然是他人生唯一的依靠和希望。

“不是您做的是吗？都是假的！都是假的！”他声嘶力竭地大吼出来，“您告诉我！他们说的都是假的，是吗？是吗？！”

咒语如同雷霆般落在男孩身前，若不是麦克达夫一个健步冲上来拉住克雷登斯，怕是他立马就得被劈做两半，泪水从克雷登斯眼里刹时涌了出来。

“为什么？！”男孩被奥莱克紧紧抱在了怀里，不停挣扎着，怒吼着，乞求着，如同一只饱受伤害的小猫，可是格雷夫斯依然一言不发，如同事不关己的看客，冷眼斜睨着眼前出现的这一幕闹剧，长久的静默后男孩终于安静了下来，低声啜泣着，被奥莱克紧紧抱在了怀里。

“终于安静下来了么？”格雷夫斯的声音终于回荡在了月夜上空，冷冷得如同冬日的风。

“讨人嫌的哑炮。”

“格雷夫斯！”男孩在麦克达夫的怀里狠狠抽搐了下，缩得更小。

“我知道你是个该死的讨厌鬼！可是这种话！——”

“奥莱克，我的事什么时候轮得到你来管了？！”格雷夫斯的身影在集装箱上消失，又立马出现在地面上。

“他还是个孩子！”

“可笑，挤兑我的时候你怎么没这么好心，还是说麦克达夫家的都是些好管闲事的笨蛋？”男人缓步从月光下走出，眼神凌厉而高傲，如同王者，也恍若撒旦。

“四分五裂！”

“啊！——”突然拽住克雷登斯脖子上项链的那只手立马血流如注，可是不知为何，麦克达夫的脸上反而露出了笑容。

“就是这个，格雷夫斯！就是这个！你个该死的、口是心非的混蛋，为什么就不可以——”

在他还没反应过来的时候，男人就被击飞了，再度睁开眼时格雷夫斯正直直地看进了自己的眼睛，魔杖顶住他的太阳穴，洪流般的记忆电流般涌入了他的大脑，奥莱克.麦克达夫最后的记忆是格雷夫斯送进他耳边的、细弱蚊蚋的呢喃——

“我说了，别他妈多管闲事！”

***

“现在，拜尔本。”

一阵激烈的大风将男孩掀翻在地，待他睁眼时麦克达夫早已不见踪影，格雷夫斯就站在他两米之外的地方，高大身躯投下的黑影将男孩整个笼罩，他看不清男人的表情。

“麦克达夫先生在哪儿？！”

“死了。”格雷夫斯踱过来，故意把步子拉长好让男孩心中的恐惧逐渐酝酿。

“准备好了吗？”

“是时候跟你好好算算账了。”

***

“奎妮！小心！——粉身碎骨！！”

又一尊雕像被击碎了，本来还算整洁的格雷夫斯大宅此时一片狼藉，四个女人对峙着，所有人都伤痕累累，气喘吁吁，没什么胜算，蒂娜在心里默默盘算着，可是连逃走的机会她们也没逮到过几次，这两个该死的女人逼得真是太紧了，她担心纽特，担心克雷登斯，更担心明天的安全大会，按这个架势，格林德沃不知道要比他们领先了多少步。

奎妮突然拉住了她的手腕。

“亲爱的。”奎妮小声地提醒到，“准备进攻吧！”

进攻？什么？！我们根本就没有机会呀，她用眼角的余光疑惑地打量着对方，奎妮努努嘴让她看向另两人背后的一座满是青苔的天使少女雕像，可是，除了那忧伤莫名，快滴出泪来的空洞眼眶，蒂娜并没有看出任何异常。

一点蓝光。

蒂娜眨了眨眼睛。

是的，一丝些微的蓝光从雕塑上渐渐浮现出来，如同皮肤渐次剥落，蒂娜瞪大了眼睛，一张女人的脸，无比忧伤，流动的水般，从雕塑上缓慢地游离了出来。

然后她以极快的速度冲向了格林德沃的两名信徒。

“阿瓦达索命！！”

两姐妹同时发射出了魔咒，就在对手被突然渗透入骨的寒意剥夺了一刹那的注意力时，来不及还手，她们立马被双双击倒，瞪大的眼睛里满是不甘和愤怒。

“那是——？”

“It’s——She is。。。”奎妮的眼睛还在不停地寻找着早已不见踪影的幽灵，却颓唐的发现那不过是枉然，她终于下定了决心，朝着空无一人的格雷夫斯大宅喃喃说道：

“Thank you so much. Mrs. Graves！”

***

“你在说什么呢？！”蒂娜瞪大了惊讶的眼睛，难以置信。

“你难道要告诉我那是。。。那是芙丽菲斯.格雷夫斯？！”

“是的。我只是没想到。。。。”奎妮的眼睛还看着眼前的大宅，“我只是没想到她还会来帮我们一次。”

“还？”

“我想起来了，是好心的女士把我从冥想盆里带到花园里来的，我猜，这是为了好让你发现我吧！”

“冥想盆？！梅林的胡子，你在说些什么？！”

“关于格雷夫斯，亲爱的。”奎妮正色道，“我得告诉你——”

一头银色的，优雅的灵猫从虚空中悠然跃出，停在了两个女人面前，纽特.斯卡曼德的声音传出来，焦虑不安——

“我得马上见你，蒂娜，希望你已经找到了奎妮。坏消息，克雷登斯去找格雷夫斯了。”

***  
不得不说奎妮听完纽特的话后大惊失色的神情让蒂娜深感不安。

在守护神的带领下，两姐妹没花多少精力就找到了在洞穴里来回踱步的纽特，在听完了对方的讲述后，奎妮惊恐地捂住了嘴巴，一副大难将要临头的模样。

两个人都疑惑不解地看着她，直到奎妮终于平复了心境颤抖地开口——

“我希望我们还来得及。”听她的声音，就像是要哭出来了般，“我们绝对，绝对不可以让克雷登斯和格雷夫斯见面。”

“那是自然的。”蒂娜抱紧了妹妹不停抖动的双肩，“没关系，我们一定还来得及，绝对不会把克雷登斯交给那个恶魔的！” 

“不！你不明白！”眼泪终于从奎妮的眼里夺眶而出，冥想盆里发生的一切放电影般在她脑海里飞速掠过，她紧紧靠在姐姐的肩上，难以自持。

怎么会发生到这一步的？！怎么会呀？！

“格雷夫斯他，格雷夫斯先生他一直，一直在保护我们所有人啊！！！”


	24. Chapter 24

“格雷夫斯先生。。。为什么。。为什么你要杀了。。。”男孩的声音不住颤抖着，在烈烈寒风中如同无助的呜咽。

“你还真是个不开窍的笨蛋，格林德沃说得有道理。”帕西瓦尔冷漠地转身走到几米开外，好让男孩更加清楚地看到，自己脸上混杂着嫌恶和唾弃的表情。

“资质平庸又懦弱可怜，惨兮兮的小毛孩。”格雷夫斯嗤笑一声摇了摇头，像是在嘲笑自己犯下了多么愚蠢的错误般。

“我真是被迷昏了头才答应盖勒特照看你。”

男孩惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他的嘴唇无声地蠕动着，泪水不自觉涌出了眼眶。

“先生！”他呜咽出来，跌打滚爬地扑过去，犹如一头被遗弃的小兽般，他紧紧地拉住作势后退的、格雷夫斯的大腿，乞求般，眼泪汪汪地仰视着他，“这不是您，这不是——您怎么会，怎么会——！”

“呸！”格雷夫斯一抬脚冷冰冰把羸弱的男孩一脚踢开，立马用魔杖打扫干净自己裤腿上的污渍。

“你们这些下层人，真恶心——”

怎么可能，这怎么可能！鲜血从克雷登斯的额角流下，流入他满是泪水的眼睛，视线逐渐模糊，这怎么可能是他的格雷夫斯先生，那个在大宅后的山坡上温柔抚摸着自己的先生，那个为自己带来甘草糖霜和蒲绒绒的先生，那个在火炉边柔声为自己朗读诗篇的先生——

“是谁给了你自信让你觉得可以和我们平起平坐了？！”——

这个一次又一次为了自己去伊法魔尼恳求的男人，这个握紧自己手腕教授魔咒的男人，——

“要不是格林德沃说我来看着你方便观测些，我才不会。。。”——

这个告诉大笑着告诉自己，“你总有一天会拥有自己的魔杖”的男人——

“你都不知道，不知道每天抱过你那肮脏的身体后我得回家洗多少次澡才敢睡觉。。”——

他说我并非资质平庸，他说我并非生来低贱肮脏，他说着美国上空的太阳属于每一个渴望温暖的孩子，——

“你知道你这该死的小东西给我带来了多少麻烦吗？”——

不论过去多么黑暗，不论你曾经陷入了多深的泥淖，不论那个叫格林德沃的男人对你犯下了多么滔天的罪行，你还有我，克雷登斯，都是我犯下的罪孽，是我从未护你安好。——

“时间。。。金钱。。。。梅林！最重要的是心情，就像是一坨黏糊糊的鼻涕糖甩都甩不开。。。”——

从今以后，你要走的路都有我陪，我要带你去见山川湖海，我要带你去看流星坠落，我想带你去见最高的山峰，最纯净白雪，最浩瀚的大洋，北极上空的光，还有无数次月落月升，江流浩荡和不同的星光。

“不过今天我的噩梦就可以——”

“是您说的啊！”男孩无法抑制地嚎啕大哭出来，格雷夫斯终于冷冷地住嘴，不再揶揄。  
“是您说的，您说的

——永远不会离开我的啊！！！！！”

“我，说的？”克雷登斯跪在地上，倔强地直视着男人的眼睛，他一定是被格林德沃给迷惑了，这句话，对了，那个命运般的晚上从他嘴里说出来的话，一定可以把他唤回来的！

“我说的？！哈哈哈哈哈——”格雷夫斯笑起来，近乎张狂地大笑起来，他的声音在集装箱之间不停地回荡，克雷登斯难以置信地看着他，如同看着路西法从天堂直坠向地狱，他的地狱，红莲业火熊熊燃烧的地狱。

“有人听到吗？！梅林！有人听到吗？！”格雷夫斯笑得已经快喘不过气来了，“天大的笑话啊！梅林的胡子，难以置信，难以置信，克雷登斯——”他一步一步地向男孩走过来，面目逐渐变得狰狞。  
“你还真是蠢出了新境界。”

他钳住男孩的下巴，逼迫他看向自己，逼迫着男孩眼中的最后一点希望在自己的注视中点点破碎。

火焰，终于被点燃了。

“我告诉你，低贱的哑炮。”他附身在对方的耳畔用恶魔般的声调细语道，

“你这样的棋子，我，要多少有多少。”

“哑炮，要我说，就是连麻鸡都不如的渣滓。不过你也够特别的了，想知道为什么吗？”他粗暴地将男孩脸上的血污抹干，克雷登斯筛糠似地颤抖着，眼睛瞪得大大的，空洞无神。

“只有你这样的傻子，才会愚蠢地相信同一个人两次！”

他将哭都哭不出来的男孩推倒在地上，兀自走远，男人的声音依旧随风传入克雷登斯的耳畔——

“任务完成，盖勒特，我保证明天那小东西会准时在世安会上’引爆’的。。。。什么？差不多吧。。。知不知道有什么所谓，反正都是棋子。。。。别对我指手画脚的。。。戈登斯坦和斯卡曼德处理好了吗？”

震耳欲聋的爆炸声在身后骤然响起，冲击波还未到达身前格雷夫斯便早早幻影移形，待他终于落脚在几十米外的大地上时，一团从未见识过的、巨大的、浓烟般的聚集物高悬在夜空之上，挡住了所有光亮，格雷夫斯仰头看着它，被那可怕的大小惊得目瞪口呆，混沌的气体缓缓移动着，球中的气体慵懒地翻着卷，雷鸣和电闪隐藏在没人看得见的深处，嘶嘶作响。男人后退了几步，于是他终于看清了——

在球体中央汇聚而成的，悲恸而愤怒的，克雷登斯.拜尔本的脸。 

***  
奥莱克觉得自己的头都快炸了。

半边身子浸没在冰冷刺骨的河水里，一双腿都像是要被冻掉了似的，男人骂骂咧咧地从河边站起来，在温暖咒的作用下依然有些瑟瑟发抖。

去你妈的帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯！

麦克达夫的眼睛投射到河岸对面的灯火上，他能想见从MACUSA最高层看下去时的灯火辉煌与熙熙攘攘，克里斯托弗得骂人了，他想皮奎里此时也肯定不会给自己好看，于是又想起自己扔在几十公里外林地上的随从们，他骂了一句，觉得今晚自己真是倒霉透了。

什么时候碰上和格雷夫斯有关的事儿自己没倒霉过？！

想着自己在伊法魔尼时学着那个大混蛋用作弊来显示自己的魔法比老师的要高出多少却不小心被抓住的丑事，还有四年级魁地奇比赛时非要和他对着干结果输了球被队长好一顿臭骂的事。。。真是太多了，他嘟囔着，缩紧了脖子，“好好学生”格雷夫斯永远是受表扬的那个，逃脱惩罚的那个，可他呢？

他回望向那片阴冷的黑暗，他知道，格雷夫斯和那个男孩其实就在某个不远的地方，真相令人震惊，而他也不是不明白格雷夫斯的意图，什么不要多管闲事，嘴上不饶人的傻子。

不过是想让自己逃得远远的罢了。

要是在这当头受了这家伙的恩，他啐了一口，下半辈子都别想睡个安稳觉了！ 

于是他义无反顾地转身丢下对岸辉煌的灯火，抓紧魔杖向那团黑暗走去，然而男人没走两步便停下了，他兀自苦笑着，慢慢转过身。

“约翰.格雷夫斯。”他冷笑道。

“幸会啊，我的下属把你招待得还好吗？”

“懦夫！逃兵！”约翰吼出来，他的身后，还零零散散跟随着好几个随从。奥莱克的心里陡然一沉，却依然面不改色。他注意到对方的目光不停搜索着自己的身后，默默抓紧了魔杖。 

“默然者呢？！给我交出来！”

“那么着急干嘛~害怕回去约书亚把你碎尸万段吗？”奥莱克嘲讽着，目视着对方举起武器，

“怎么？难不成少了一个默然者你们格雷夫斯家族在美国独揽大权的计划就要夭折了吗？”

“你。。。你都知道了！”约翰的眼里流露出一丝惊恐，但脸上的表情立马被狰狞取代。

奥莱克终于举高了魔杖，他的手心出汗，冷汗不停从头上滴下来，心里却是从未有过的坚定和无所畏惧。

混账东西，到底还是管了你家的闲事。

***

黎明前，MACUSA顶层环形办公室。

幽蓝色深暗的天空逐渐褪去了沉郁的色泽，渗入天际线的皎白把本来的浓墨重彩混合得淡雅而舒适，覆盖在依旧灯火通明的城市上空，启明星淡淡露出了笑颜，瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里的办公室里，缭绕的烟雾在卡布奇诺上寥寥升起，幻化出迷离的图案。

女主席承认自己非常喜欢这种麻鸡饮品，浓郁的口感和奶香让她欲罢不能，可她并不常喝，只有当重大事件来临前，或是自己十分紧张时，她才会步行到MACUSA大厦对街的拐角处，点一杯细细品尝。

这可是她的幸运咖啡。

今天应该点两杯的，她揶揄道，背后画框里熟睡的前主席在睡梦里打了个大大的喷嚏，翻身继续沉眠。然而皮奎里自己已好几个夜晚都没合眼了，咖啡终于见底，可她心中的阴云却迟迟没有驱散。

说不出的疲惫，她盯着眼前厚厚的文书，而不论是帕西瓦尔，还是奥莱克，谁都没有一点音信传来，当然了，这也没什么，只要他们半小时后能和其他人一起出现在自个儿门前就行了。

可她还是禁不住紧张。

所以说真的，当那个丑陋的家养小精灵出现在她面前时，一直沉迷于自己思绪的女人吓得差点没跳起来。

“这什么！——”她迅速拔出了魔杖，小精灵这种古老的生物向来具有出入人类设下的各种魔法禁制而如入无人之境的能力，只是一般而言，井水不犯河水，他们是不会来到人类地盘上的。

“皮奎里女士。”那个穿着破衣烂衫的小精灵僵硬地朝她举了一躬，脸上写满了心不甘情不愿。

“在下，科鲁洛——”他依然僵硬地维持着鞠躬的姿势，长满了花白绒毛的，残缺的耳朵低低垂下，几乎要碰到地面，“——格雷夫斯家的小精灵。”

噢梅林，她突然意识到自己该做什么，“起来吧，不必这样。”

“多谢夫人。”

“你来做什么？格雷夫斯是否有话要传达？”她有些生气，如果那个动不动就玩失踪的格雷夫斯真的已经让自家的小精灵来传话，她真得好好找他兴师问罪一番了。

“请等等。”小精灵从兜里掏出一枚破旧的怀表看了看，好一会儿皮奎里才意识到这家伙是在记着秒数等待钟点，她哭笑不得。

“没什么可等的，你现在就把他要说的话告诉我！”

“抱歉了，夫人，，科鲁洛只听格雷——啊到了！整点！”

“格雷夫斯先生让我把这些文件交给您。”

“什么文件？他不可以自己来吗？”

“科鲁洛相信主人此时有事无法脱身。”

皮奎里更加生气了，当下，有什么事情能比世安会更加重要呢？她把那些文件放在另一大叠文件上，心想，如果这些东西都没有重要到能使格雷夫斯亲自来的地步，她又何必给予其重视呢？

于是她站起来，准备去街角再点一杯咖啡。

“夫人。”科鲁洛挡在她面前。

“主人要求科鲁洛看着夫人将文件审阅完。”

“什么时候我要听格雷夫斯对我指手画脚了？文件我会看，但我现在有其他，更重要的事要做。”

“夫人。”科鲁洛前进了一步，做出了请她回去的手势，“我想您误解我的意思了，主人希望您马上，立即阅读这些文件。”

皮奎里瞪着家养小精灵，他低垂着头，看不见表情，停滞的动作如同雕像，她终于叹了口气，走回去坐下。

“你得知道，我做这事儿是不想让你为难，而不是为了格雷夫斯那个混蛋。”

“多谢夫人体谅。”

科鲁洛抬起头来，他蝙蝠样的耳朵微微颤抖着，两只浑浊的眼睛里看不见一丝感情波动，他没有任何办法抗拒格雷夫斯的命令，哪怕他是如此厌恶他唯一的主人。

并不是说他诅咒自己的主人沦落进地狱，但他也从没祝福过他上天堂，天堂才不是那个罪人该去的地方。他不会在他掉进深渊前推他一把，但也绝对不会，将他拉回人间。

就像他绝对不会告诉那个如今悔恨不已的男人，夫人的冤魂一直徘徊在格雷夫斯大宅之中，十年里却从未出现在他面前。

他看着瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里的表情逐渐由惊愕变得惶恐，直到大祸临头的恐惧，女人忽地站起来，如同抓出了救命稻草般，目光紧紧钉在家养小精灵的脸上。

“科鲁洛！你都还知道些什么，全部告诉我！全部！最重要的，格雷夫斯现在在哪儿！”女人从桌子后面绕到他眼前，而科鲁洛心中突然就升起了复仇的快感。

“尊敬的女士。”他依旧低低地俯下头去，嘴角勾起浅浅的弧度。

“格雷夫斯先生并未给我回答您问题的权利。”

“可他也没有阻止你吧！别！科鲁洛——求你！——”

小精灵刹时消失在烟雾里，皮奎里还来不及整理情绪，办公室的门突然就被敲响了，惊慌的声音在门外响起，瑟拉菲娜的心刹时便绞紧了。

“主席大人！默然者。。。。默然者在城北爆发了！”

***

天崩地裂。

也许用这个词来形容现在的情形也并不未过，有一瞬间格雷夫斯甚至觉得自己看见了末日。  
遮天蔽日的黑烟将整个天空彻彻底底遮蔽，它们组成了破坏力惊人的黑龙以摧枯拉朽的势头将整个荒芜的郊区横扫殆尽，飞沙走石。哪怕是如格雷夫斯这样经验丰富的战斗者也在它恐怖的攻击下连连负伤，男孩的脸依旧在浓烟里若隐若现，只是克雷登斯眼里的悲恸早已一扫而空，留下的只有愤怒，足以毁天灭地的熊熊怒火。

“默然者！”格雷夫斯气喘吁吁，可从他嘴里吐出的，却是加倍的嘲讽和鄙夷，“你以为这样就可以解决问题吗？不依靠他人就没法成长的懦夫！苟延残喘的弱者！下贱的低等动物！”

“连情绪都控制不了的——”他灵巧地躲过了气势汹汹的黑烟，白亮的咒语立即照亮了高空，

“渣滓！”

克雷登斯被那咒语击得大叫一声，默然者发出了一声低吼，在天空中转了一个圈，随即以迅猛的力道从天而降，直指地面上的男人。

然而这一攻击也被格雷夫斯躲过了，他哈哈大笑，脸上是胜者的傲慢和自大。

“认了吧！臣服于我！臣服于更高的力量！格林德沃告诉你什么了？骗你说要一起开创伟大的事业？！伪君子！可我从不给人虚假的希望——”

凌厉的魔咒从他的杖尖喷射而出，默然者被击出一个个黑洞，痛苦地大叫出来，翻滚着，把周围搅了个天昏地暗。

“臣服于我，克雷登斯。”他轻蔑地说出那个名字，“臣服于我才是你最大的价值。”

怒吼，不断的怒吼。

男孩充满了血丝的眼睛在浓雾中显现，犹如恶鬼的灯笼，尖利的、痛苦的大叫旋即回荡在天地之间，假的！都是假的！这不是他的格雷夫斯先生！假的！激烈的情绪在他的脑海里横冲直撞，一起都变得不真实了，蒂娜，纽特，奥莱克，奎妮，奥布莱恩，所有人，所有事，巨大的怒火犹如绞肉机将所有的记忆和理智都粉碎殆尽，都是假的，他又变回了那个拜尔本家最不受待见的男孩，蜷缩在阴暗的阁楼里，兀自舔舐鲜血淋漓的伤口，日日被责骂，夜夜被凌辱，在玛丽.露.拜尔本的皮鞭下瑟瑟发抖，没有光明，也没有希望，有的只是陪伴自己长大的默然者，是了，是了！！这个世界上，明明就只有永远在自己体内的这股黑暗而令人畏惧的力量啊！

既然这世界待我如此，那我为什么还要——为什么还要——毁灭吧！就让这杀千刀的一切，全部的，彻底的，都跟我一起下地狱吧！

黑烟凝成了利剑，铁样的冰冷，在逐渐开始发白的天色下发出寒光，炸裂了，于是它以惊天的气势猛然炸裂，极速向男人铺天盖地地冲去，将他紧紧地裹挟在自己体内，来不及抵抗的格雷夫斯一下子就被弹飞，男人拼命扒开了雾气，跌跌撞撞终于在皲裂的大地上站稳脚跟。然而黑雾不依不饶地突然从身后包围他，格雷夫斯再次击散了雾气，精疲力尽，而东边的红日恰在散去的浓雾后蓬勃而出。

浓烟凝做铁鞭，蝎子致命的尾刺，迅速地摇摆升起挡住了冬日的第一缕日光，毫不犹豫地直直向他冲过来。

最后一秒，他眼角的余光瞥见了掉在地上的，阳光下碎落成星光的镂空蝎子项链。

到此为止了。

“AVADA KEDAVRA！”

***

此时，另一方战场。，

约翰俯下身合上了那双靛青色的眼睛，奥莱克仰身躺倒在满地血污中，金黄色的晨光温柔地照在他血肉模糊的躯体之上。格雷夫斯面无表情地跨过敌人的尸体，一瘸一拐地，带领着仅剩无多而伤痕累累的下属朝前方走去，然而他们并没有意识到，无数双虎视眈眈的眼睛，正在迷离的晨雾里，逐渐显现。

但这一切对奥莱克.麦克达夫而言都不再重要了，男人的身体开始以难以置信的速度腐烂，于是血肉的香气引来了游荡的猫狗。

在太阳完全升起之后，谁也不会知道，曾有一堆无名的枯骨在这里被野兽分食殆尽。


	25. Chapter 25

“这是我能为你找到的，最好的东西了。”

深夜的格雷夫斯大宅，幽深寂静，偌大的房间里只点着一盏蜡烛，帕西瓦尔与卡莉维尼雅围坐在桌前，气氛被烛光衬托得尤为不详。

“我还是不明白，你为什么需要这个。”卡莉担忧地看着格雷夫斯将桌上的蝎子领针换上，紫黑色的袖珍钻石散发出诡异的光。

“以防万一。”格雷夫斯轻松地说，整了整衣领。

“那你何必现在就带上，虽然可以阻挡敌人强大的摄神取念，但我必须得提醒你，这东西对你的神经会造成不小的压力，退一万步讲，优秀如你这样的大脑封闭术师，何必——”

“你知道我在提防着谁。”

“一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳？格林德沃好端端地待在监狱里呢！”

“卡莉。”担忧终于爬上了格雷夫斯的脸颊，“你真的认为我们的监狱困得住那魔王？我有预感——”他抬起头看着姐姐，“不日他就将卷土重来，而克雷登斯，克雷登斯一定会是他的目标之一。。。。。我已经犯过一次错误。。。。。”他叹息道，卡莉走上前轻轻拥住了他。

“我不想再让任何人，因为我的原因受伤害了。”

“你还有我呢，还有蒂娜。。。纽特。。。。那孩子也不会——”

“我知道，亲爱的，我知道。”他安慰地拍拍对方的手，头却撇向了黑暗。“我们一起。。。一定可以。。一定。。。。”

声音逐渐地低下去，烛焰痉挛似的跃动了下，“噗”地熄灭在夜色里。

***

“虽然你再一次向我展示了你是个明白事理的人。但是。。。我可不能就这样简简单单信了你。一个人不能在同一个坑里摔两次，不是吗？”昏暗的囚室，满目血污，格雷夫斯身上的伤痕触目惊心，他瞪着对面微笑的格林德沃，一言不发。

“不过我还是很高兴你能明白我的意思。”格林德沃拍拍手对方身上的锁链便悉数掉落，他大力捏捏格雷夫斯的肩膀，愉快地看着对方因疼痛皱了皱眉。  
“像我一贯说的，咱们联手，一定能干出一番大事。”

格雷夫斯没有说话。

而格林德沃嘴上笑着，眼睛却依然如雄狮般尖锐，一刻不停地审视格雷夫斯的一举一动，帕西瓦尔毫不畏惧地看着他，短时间被多次摄神取念的感觉让他觉得恶心，却不得不强撑着熬过这一关。

“不错。”格林德沃终于站了起来，“但在我们的合作正式开始前，我还要你帮我个小忙”

“什么？”依然冷冽，依然那么不卑不亢。

“我们还有个蝼蚁要处理不是么？”

***

这里安静得宛如一座枯坟，只剩下油灯在滞缓的空气里吞吐着火舌，人群默默地围成圈，格雷夫斯坐在中央，披着黑色的斗篷。低垂着头，火光从后往前照着他，仿佛是死了，有液体凝结在地上，一滩又一滩。站着的格林德沃按住了帕西瓦尔的肩膀，像是在安慰又像是在威胁，远处突然嘈杂起来。

“你们到底想让我做什么！我什么都不会说的！”

奥布莱恩的声音穿过墙壁直透而来，格雷夫斯不动声色地抖了一下。

浑身是血的前安全部长被连拖带拽地扔到了地板上，他完全被撕裂的半张脸在幽暗的环境里尤为可怖，他缓慢而痛苦地在地上挣扎着，折断的双腿以奇怪的姿势趴在地上。格林德沃紧紧地按住了欲要站起的帕西瓦尔。

“尊敬的——奥布莱恩先生。”他用懒洋洋的声调开口了，“我想我可以高兴地通知你可以离开这里了。”

“别玩花招了，格林德沃，不论你用什么方式，我都不会背叛自己的国家！”老先生喘着气，声音微弱却坚定，义正言辞的言语在甬道里不断回响着。

“我知道，我当然知道，”格林德沃显得心不在焉，“我们都有自己要坚守的东西不是吗？所以你得允许我们有自己的方式来达到目标。”

“那么，亲爱的，”他转过身面对着那位黑衣人，听到那个称呼帕西瓦尔厌恶地往后退了一下，“接下来的时间都交给你了。”他把魔杖从袖子里抽出来，黑衣人接过它，稳了稳，步伐冷硬地向奥布莱恩走去。

“不论你是谁，不论你用什么方式，别想从我这里撬出一个字！”

奥布莱恩冷冷地瞪着眼前停下来的高大身影，努力的直起身子，保持着最后的尊严。  
黑衣人缓慢地褪下兜帽，奥布莱恩的眼睛陡然瞪大，一切都放慢了，时间的暗流悄然静止，时针和分针陷入了这一刻的泥淖，在现实和过去中疯狂寻找着出路，胶住的双腿却再也迈不进未来。烛光里的格林德沃挑起了眉毛。

震惊，愤怒，难以置信，他的脸剧烈地颤抖着————

“阿瓦达索命。”

简单，直接，不带任何感情。

最后的怒火凝固在奥布莱恩脸上，不屈的老人轰然倒塌，面无表情的格雷夫斯转过身来，不论是他的眼睛还是声音都如被冷霜冰封，他面对着格林德沃，满是污渍的衣服上，蝎子领针的紫眼睛闪着冷暗的寒光。

“满意了？你最好快点让我回去，现在时间正好。”

格林德沃转过来对着他，捉摸不透的意味在他唇角一闪而过。

“莱斯特兰奇，把现场安排好，接下来交给你了。”

人们忙碌起来，而格林德沃站在一旁，偷偷地观察着看似无动于衷的格雷夫斯。

“说好了，不许动纽特.斯卡曼德和克雷登斯，以及，别让你的人插手我做事。”

“知道，知道，帕西亲爱的，你就是疑心太重，何必呢~”他大大咧咧地把一只臂膀搭在格雷夫斯肩上，调笑着说，“像我一样多好，说着相信你，可没多少犹豫。”

格雷夫斯不置可否地把对方的手从肩上拿了下来。

“我可把默然者交给你了。”看着走向囚室的帕西瓦尔，格林德沃眼里闪烁着狡黠和调侃。

“别把他喂得太胖到时候心疼下不去手啊，帕西~”

***

“先生。”

幽暗的吉普赛风格房间里，帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯躬下身子，虔诚地吻上一双挂满了各色戒指的，干枯的手。

那只手缓缓地抚上桌上一枚巨大的水晶球体，球体中栖息着一只小小的、丑陋的怪鸟，正在悠悠沉眠。

“我为叨扰您致歉，可是我的确有要事想请您帮忙，这个——”他从怀里掏出一张相片，那精致美丽的镂空蝎子项链正挂在一细长的脖颈上。

那手抚上了相片，却立马触电般地缩了回来。

“孩子。”慈母般的声音幽幽想起，对方举起手掌示意，而帕西瓦尔立马将自己的手放了上去。

预言家的双手将帕西的手合在中央，长久的寂静，终于，预言家叹了一口气。

“是否有一股巨大的力量沉眠于你的身边？”

“是，尊敬的大人。”

“那么我不得不奉劝你，若求自保，速速离开。”

“抱歉，先生，恕我不能听从。”

“为何——罢了，”预言家摇摇手示意刚要张口的帕西瓦尔别说了，“世事我本不该管。”

“你要问这项链何事？”

“这东西有异样，我怕它会对佩戴者有害，希望能将危害扼杀于摇篮里。”

“办法我给不了你，只能就事论事，知晓这物件有什么坏处，你再自己做出决定吧。”

“我想这项链如今正挂在你身边有巨大力量的人身上吧。”

“是的，默然者正带着它。”

“默然者。。。”预言家陷入了沉思，随即起身走进故纸堆中开始翻翻找找，好一会儿才拿着一卷残缺的纸卷出来，他指着画卷上的文字。

“这就说得通了，看这上面写的，默然者的力量会日积月累地越变越强，宿主有向你反映自己最近有不适吗？”

“国会在他身上下了禁制咒，他不会——”

“不是这样的，孩子，是因为这项链上被人下了恶咒。”

格雷夫斯颓唐地捂住了脑袋，还是被他猜中了。

“他不会感觉得到，但是默然者的力量会一天比一天更强，就如同膨胀的气体被压缩在一个既定体积的容器中一样。。。。”

“总有一天容器会不堪重负地炸掉。”

“可以这样说，不过我想，下咒的人一定不是这样打算的，毕竟，下咒者有通过这项链控制佩戴者的能力。”

“总有办法将它取下来的吧！”

“我很抱歉，孩子，只有施咒者能做到这一点，除非。。。”

“除非什么？！”

“如果力量很强，其实是可以从内部打破的，但是力量爆发的那一天，就是宿主的死期。”

“该死！真的没有其他方法了吗？我可以用任何代价。。什么都可以。。什么都——”

“孩子。”预言家的手轻轻地按上了格雷夫斯的肩膀，“有些事并不是通过你的努力就可以做到的。”

“如你所知，默然者本身是没有意识，它存活的唯一意义就是不断地破坏，这也是为什么宿主会在爆发的那天被反噬，默然者，只会尽全力毁灭所见的一切事物，仅此而已。”

“但宿主终究是有意识的人类不是吗？如果在他的诱导和控制下，默然者破坏了项链，那么他便是安全的，爆发后的默然者力量会被大大削弱，甚至消失殆——”

“有什么方法可以教会他控制——”

预言者抬起一根手指阻止了格雷夫斯继续说下去，于是男人眼里突然腾起的希望之火在对方长久的静默里黯然熄灭。

“默然者，生长于人类的黑暗面，并以此为生。”

“也只臣服于，比他更强大的黑暗、痛苦、仇恨和毁灭之欲。”

“这就意味着，默然者的力量必然有所导向，在这个人类惊人的毁灭欲下臣服，融为一体，不达目的誓不罢休。”

“格雷夫斯先生，尽早收手吧。”

***

宁静的湖水如同一方碧玉镶嵌在山水之间，微风吹过荡漾起层层涟漪，下午阳光正好。  
七月初的空气里有泥土的芬芳，这里很显得安详和美，如同世外桃源。

“他们真给你选了个好地方，奥布莱恩先生。”

依旧是一袭黑衣，格雷夫斯站在湖岸边新修的大理石坟墓边，黑色的眼眸犹如深潭，所有激烈的情绪早在外人看不见的最幽暗处早早消亡。

“希望你能喜欢这里吧。”男人的嘴唇喃喃蠕动着，他从身后拿出一大丛洁白的花束，神情凝重地放在艾格伯特.奥布莱恩的坟前。

他点亮了一只香烟，格雷夫斯看着缭绕的烟气盘旋升入天际。眼中露出的沉痛，如同终于被打捞出洋面的沉船，那是他残缺不全的灵魂，再也无法复原。

只等一阵大风，便又重新落入深海。

“真抱歉。。”他自责地笑笑，迅速掐灭了烟。“我都忘了您最看不惯学生。。。。。”

“您的妻女我都为您安排好了，不会让他们吃亏的，文森特已经不愿见我了，可您不用担心，他还是一如既往的优秀，我保证，他会在国会得到应有的重视。。。。。。”

“欠您的，我都会一一补偿给他们。”

“你一定很恨吧，从小到大我都是个那么不省心的学生，可是您却从来没放弃过我。。。。。”

“不日我就下来陪您了。”男人蹲下身亲自拔去了新生的杂草，面对着灰黄的石碑，神情凝重，“那时，请再给我个机会解释吧。。。。。”

“如果见到芙丽和吉莉安，麻烦帮我向她们说声抱歉。。。。。”

男人的话语消逝在穿林而过的风中，没有应答，亦没有回声，恍若它们从未存在，也从未割破过某人的内心，遗留下一地鲜血。

***

格雷夫斯大宅。

冬风裹挟着绵延的细雨击打着窗棂，放眼望去，夏日苍郁的大山此时已披上了暗黄的衣衫，在灰色天幕下静静沉眠。

“我记得你说最不喜欢冬天。”

站在窗前的男人回过头来，目视着黄桐木书桌上的一方小小的相片，美丽的女人淡淡微笑着，对他所说的不置可否。

“天冷，冬寒，你不喜欢户外，可你还是会陪着我出去，去看雪，去舞会。还记得吗，芙丽？”

“多少年前了。”

他叹息着，强撑出一丝笑意，这微笑里夹杂着苦涩，如同秋雨，越品越凄凉。

“你帮我做做参谋。”他坐下，继续审视桌上一张泛黄的羊皮纸，上面写满了他漂亮而大气的字，男人清清嗓子拿起了它——  
“致我最亲爱的克雷登斯.拜尔本：

我希望你看到这份信时一切安好，当然了，在你看到这一封信时，我早已不在人世。我热切期盼国会已在我的帮助下剿灭了格林德沃一伙，最好的情况，能够击杀或者活捉那个恶魔，然而无论如何。。。我相信你已从瑟拉那里知道了事情的原委，请不要为我伤心，最最重要的，请一定不要自责。

我只是做了自己应该做的事，无怨无悔。

首先，我要为我在那一场战斗中说过的所有话道歉，那些都不是真的，亲爱的男孩，原谅我以如此粗暴的方式达成我自私的目的，请相信我已经寻找过其他所有办法了，可这是唯一，唯一可以使你成功驾驭你体内邪恶力量的方式，我希望我引发出的力量足以使它消失殆尽。  
你是个心底善良的孩子，克雷登斯，上进，并且对世界一直充满希望，你不知道当我看见你把那可爱的蒲绒绒照顾得如此之好时的惊异和喜悦，人应时时保有对这个世界的温柔，孩子，你历经劫难却依然能散发出如此美丽的人性之光，我真的，非常非常为你骄傲。

你和我不同，孩子，我是背负罪过之人，该还的，我终究要一点点还清。

而你的人生是清清白白的，多么鼓舞人心的事实！其上所有污点都是我们这些罪人为你留下的，你理应把他们全数抖落，挺胸抬头开始新的生活。

我比谁都希望你能开始崭新的生活，克雷登斯，我将我所有的资产留下给你，我的家族里应该只剩下卡莉还能置身事外吧，我也有一封信留给她，我一直联系不上她，想来是我的族人隔绝了一切沟通渠道。我亲爱的姐姐会理解的，她会来接你，亲爱的，和她离开这片恶土吧，去游历这个世界，找一个喜欢的魔法学校学习，但可千万别是美国，这片土地还容不下你，我是多么地热爱它啊！可我不得不承认，新生的国家还在发展之中，人与人之间的隔阂还需要无数年的磨合，只是终有人会站出来，举起改革的大旗，这世界终将变得更加美好。

可惜我看不到那天了。

我要感谢你，克雷登斯，你就是在我的人生里举起那面旗帜的人，你得灵魂教会了我太多太多的东西，透过我们所经历的一切，我在你身上看到了许多的可能性，激动人心的可能性。

我是多么希望能看见你终于拥有幸福生活的那天，那是多么美好的愿景，那一定是新世界里最让我骄傲的光芒。

可我终究是这旧世界的余孽，理应与它一同坠毁，燃烧殆尽。

愿我们焚烧过后的焦土上能生长出参天的巨木，答应我，克雷登斯，不论你的人生如何变化，不论你遭遇了什么，都一定要乐观坚强地活下去。

连带着我那一份，活得骄傲而勇敢。

永远爱你的.  
帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯

”

“唔，接下来就是些手续文件了。。。。。你觉得怎么样？”男人抬起头来，带着期待望向女人美丽的双眼，可是没有回应，照片上的人依然风轻云淡地笑着，仿佛这一切都与她无关。

格雷夫斯终于颓唐地将头深深埋在了两手之间，再度开口时，他的言语里竟带着些微的哭腔。  
“为什么。。。。。芙丽菲斯。。。你。。。终究。。终究还是不肯来见我一面吗？”

他的双肩颤抖着，没有人会过来关心这个孑然一身的男人是否哭泣，空洞的大宅里，只有风过回廊的呼啸声，十年光阴一晃而过，却是风声未变，凄清寂寥。

“如果。。。”他终于平复了心情，将羊皮纸卷小心收好，起身离开，“战火真的烧到了这里，芙丽，我是个罪大恶极之人，可是请你帮我最后一个忙——”

他的声音如同在洞穴里回荡，叹息，男人摸索着，独自一人走过了黑暗悠长的回廊。

“请帮帮那些善良的人们。”

***

“科鲁洛，我命令你马上显形。”格雷夫斯的声音端坐在阴暗的卧室里，如同一尊雕像。

家养小精灵慢悠悠出现了，深深鞠了一躬。

“有什么吩咐，格雷夫斯老爷。”

“我需要你帮我做一件事。”

“是的。”

“做完这件事你就恢复自由身了，但是，我不希望你因为这样就怠慢这个任务。”

“老爷，格雷夫斯家的小精灵只有侍奉完最后一名主人才能说得上能恢复自由身，老家主传下来的规矩，不能因为老爷一句话就简简单单打破了。”

格雷夫斯甚至没有对科鲁洛轻慢的回答表示愤怒，他只是愣了愣。

“你是我家的小精灵，那也就是说我死后你就恢复自由了？”

“科鲁洛祝老爷长命百岁。”老年精灵再次鞠了一躬，话语冷淡，面无表情。

“随意了。”格雷夫斯苦笑一声，“这也行吧。”

“请你看在服侍格雷夫斯家这么多年的情面上，把家里收拾干净再离开。”

“老爷这是什么话？”格雷夫斯话语里难得的礼貌让他吃了一惊，但是科鲁洛依旧不动声色，多年的积怨岂是几句话可以消除的？

格雷夫斯挥了挥手，他知道科鲁洛恨透了自己，但这事实在机密，不交给受契约束缚的他，自己始终放心不下。

至于结局，科鲁洛倒真有可能感兴趣。

也罢。

“一日后的凌晨六点整，把这些文件，完好无损地交到瑟拉菲娜.皮奎里手里，让她在半小时内务必看完。”

“主席女士不听怎么办？”

“那就是你的事了，科鲁洛，这件事，无论怎样的代价，都必须完成。并且在此之前，你不能让任何人知道这些文件的存在。”

“容科鲁洛多嘴一句，老爷是不回来了吗？”

“我知道你恨透我了，不，停下那些场面话吧，这么多年，也辛苦你了，科鲁洛，如果接下来的话能使你对我的仇恨轻那么一点的话，那我毫不介意把他们告诉你。”

“是的，最迟后天，就是我的死期。”

“老爷说笑了，生死在天，岂是人可以决定的。”

“下面说的话你不可以告诉任何人，明白？”

“明白。”

“格林德沃计划在世界安全大会上控制默然者爆发，这些文件，就是为了告诉瑟拉，恶魔王的进攻计划，我期望他们能突袭成功。”

“我把默然者留给自己处理。”格雷夫斯用低沉，缓慢的声音叙述着，仿佛每一个句子都在夺走他所剩无几的生命。

“老爷是准备和默然者同归于尽吗？”

“不，我会是唯一死掉的那个。”

“老爷要任由默然者杀死自己吗？”

“不。”格雷夫斯闭上了眼睛，仿佛在述说着与自己毫不相关的事情。

“默然者‘杀死’的，只会是一具冰凉的尸体。”

***

“我想，对格雷夫斯所做所为的解释之一，就是他不想让克雷登斯感到自责。”

“就如刚才验尸官所说，格雷夫斯是被自己念出的索命咒杀死的，克雷登斯.拜尔本在此事上并不应承担任何责任。”

“以上就是我在格雷夫斯的冥想盆里看到的所有记忆。”

奎妮.戈登斯坦的声音回荡在大厅之中。满是人的房间里，低声啜泣随处可闻。她的面前，端坐着MACUSA所有高管，除了两个紧挨的位置，高大威严的红木扶手椅空空落落，犹如巨大的墓碑，无声叙述着不为人知的故事。

而就在她身后，纽特怀里的蒂娜早已哭成了泪人，他们的身旁，本该端坐着克雷登斯.拜尔本的地方，此时早已空无一人。


	26. Chapter 26

半年后，格雷夫斯大宅。

终于摆脱了与家族所有纠纷的卡莉维尼雅.格雷夫斯急匆匆行走在从大宅向屋后某个山坡的小道上，她是如此的悔恨，女人从来没想到，族长调配她到西伯利亚那个蛮荒之地是个彻头彻尾的阴谋，为了她能离挚爱的弟弟远一点，为了能让格雷夫斯家族邪恶的野心不加收敛的膨胀。

然而一切结束后，该算的账终究还是找上了门。

就像弟弟说的，她是如今格雷夫斯家族中唯一能置身事外的人了。

她迈着小碎步攀上了那无比熟悉的高坡，三座坟墓并肩竖立，在七月的艳阳和暖风中静谧而安然，不出所料的，她看见了那个男孩。

克雷登斯.拜尔本。

女人站到了他身边，默默无言，互相安慰的话都烂在心中了，没用的，他们谁都明白，卡莉维尼雅握紧了对方温热的指尖，心都是同样的冰冷绝望，两人却无法互相温暖。

“我恨他。”

男孩蜷曲的黑色及肩长发在微风中摇摆，漫不经心，就如同他此时漫不经心地抚摸着衣袋中早已长大的蒲绒绒一般，他长高了些，却依然是那么削瘦苍白，笔挺的西服将他衬得优雅而得体，除了微微有些佝偻的背部，还在向人们无声述说着他浸满血泪的过往。没有血色的脸颊是白瓷的模样，深长的睫毛在其上打出好看的阴影，如同春风下的树荫，其间有日光细碎。

“我宁愿就这样死在他手里，或者，为他而死。”

“可他希望你能拥有更好的明天。”

“那又如何呢？”男孩轻笑着看向卡莉维尼雅，她看不出这精致笑容后的深意，男孩的脸上没有悲伤，也没有怒火，就像是山涧中清澈冷冽的溪水，你以为你已将他看得透彻，可是不然，又有多少人能溯流而上，寻到这清溪之源？

“没有他的明天，于我，又有什么意义可言？”

卡莉维尼雅没有说话，任由席卷而来的凉风将不知不觉流出的眼泪风干。

“我理解蒂娜姐为什么生气。”男孩躬下身子，将一束洛丽玛丝玫瑰小心的放在墓碑前，坟头怒放的蓝花楹在风中摇曳，蓝紫色的花瓣如同雨落，散落在小小土坡之上，宁静、忧郁而深远。

“无意冒犯，可他就是个大笨蛋。”他蹲下来，用指尖轻轻触摸着，墓碑上刻下的名讳。

他是对的，卡莉的目光随着男孩的指尖游移，格雷夫斯，你就是个自私的混蛋。

“我感谢您为我做的一切，以及即将做的一切，尊敬的——格雷夫斯夫人。”男孩艰难地吐出她的姓氏。

“卡莉，叫我卡莉就行了。”卡莉维尼雅的心再次被戳伤了，话语中的额波澜使她静候，静候着无法回避的转折。

“可我不准备离开美国，也不打算，接受他留给我的遗产。”他直起身来，目光清澈而坚定。

“您明白我的意思，我并不打算接受格雷夫斯先生的提议，真的，十分抱歉。”

“我不想让您觉得我是个不知道感恩的人，可是，这半年来我一直在反思，如果当时我没有那么愚蠢，没有那么懦弱，没有那么只知道依靠别人，我的结局，他的结局会不会都不一样。”

“你不是懦夫，孩子。不管格林德沃，亦或是格雷夫斯，曾对你说了些什么，那都不是真的。”

“是，或不是。”男孩回过头来，向她绽放出一个阳光般的微笑。

“从今以后我都希望由自己来判断。”

“可是和我去英国或其他什么地方并不会阻扰你成为一个优秀的人，克雷登斯。”

“我明白，卡莉，感谢你的好心。可我已不打算挤破头融入巫师世界了。”

“我会努力成为一个优秀的人，我绝不会辜负你们的期望。可这半年来我终于想通了，人的价值并不在于他的身份，他是谁，巫师，哑炮，麻鸡，又有什么关系呢？我们的价值在于我们即将成为怎样的人，前进的方向，和终将抵达的地方。”

“就像他说的，这国家上空的太阳属于每一个渴望温暖的孩子。”

“至少把遗产留下，孩子，作为你起步的资本。”

“卡莉。”他执拗地看着对方，最终不得不叹了一口气，“那就请您代为保管吧，请用它在巫师世界做一些好事，这是我最大的愿望了。”

“您知道吗？我以前一直在靠着别人的首肯确定自己的价值和位置，所以我是那么贪恋他给我的温暖和肯定。”克雷登斯苦笑着再度抚上静默的石碑，“可我呢？可我什么也没为他做。。。。。”

“说到底我也认为哑炮是低贱的身份，而克雷登斯.拜尔本永远是他家最蠢最傻的那个，成不了事，爱不了人，只有失败和遭人唾弃的份。”

“克雷登斯，你不是——”

“我知道——我知道的。”男孩仰起头看着蓝天之上翻转的流云，长长地叹息一声。他低下头掩盖了从眼角掉落的一滴清泪，“所以我什么也没有做，一点也没有帮到他的忙。”

“他是那么的疲惫，您知道吗？倦容满面，可还是会强颜欢笑逗我开心，我看到了，我什么也没说，最后的日子谁都看得出他日日憔悴，我看到了，可我一句也没问，我。。。。”

泪水依旧那样子滴落了下来，滴在墓碑上，滴在翠绿的青草上，一颗接一颗，无法止息。

卡莉维尼雅轻轻抱住了不住颤动的男孩。

“我。。。我是他身边最亲近的人啊。”

痛苦的忏悔终于回荡在这天地之间，男孩紧紧抱住卡莉，泪如雨下。

“如果我稍微主动一点问起的话，怎么可能发现不了他在做什么，如果我有那么一点关心他的话，我怎么会不和奎妮小姐谈谈这些事，我们怎么可能发现不了异样，如果我，如果我——————————”

“我本应是，最有可能帮助到他的人，我们所有人一起的话。。。。一起。。。。。。。”

卡莉拥着克雷登斯，感受着那颗饱受折磨的心再一次被撕裂扯开，却无能为力。平静终究归于了逝者，而生者却不得不与他们招手挥别，继续前行。

重要的不是治愈，而是带着伤痛活下去。

依然是碧空如洗的天，空灵天幕下有白鸟啾鸣着飞掠而过，而远方的格雷夫斯大宅，青葱苍郁，依旧高耸威严，哪怕人去楼空，哪怕世事变迁，它依然伫立于此，沉默地，冷眼地观看这人世间流云变换。

***  
“你觉得怎么样？”

“不得不说，科鲁洛把她照看得很好。”戈登斯坦姐妹俩和纽特.斯卡曼德并肩站在格雷夫斯大宅的面前，年老精灵没好气的脸在窗口一闪而过。

“看来他真把这儿当自己私人财产了。”纽特调侃着，极力想活跃下气氛。可是蒂娜只是勉强笑了笑。

明天他和蒂娜就要启程回到英国，回英国结婚，多么令人兴奋的一件事啊，除却与妹妹离别的忧伤，这几天蒂娜都精神盎然地为即将到来的婚姻，蜜月，以及美好的婚后生活做着准备，直到今天，直到她终于下定决定踏入这个足以让所有人肝肠寸断的地方。

蒂娜还在生格雷夫斯的气。

纽特叹了口气将未婚妻轻轻环入自己的臂膀，蒂娜赌气般撅起了嘴，把通红的眼转向另一边，却再也抑制不住大声的抽噎。

“那个混账。”她恶狠狠骂道，“格雷夫斯那个自以为是的混账，我早就警告过他了，那个以为全天下只有他一个人在瞎忙活的傻子，从来不考虑其他人感觉的笨蛋，自以为把所有责任都担了就可以天下太平的假英雄主义者，看看你干的好事，格雷夫斯！”

女人气急败坏地使劲跺着脚，好像大宅里有什么人可以听到她一般。

“看看你干的好事！帕西瓦尔，丢了条小命，格林德沃死了吗？黑魔法除了吗？克雷登斯！克雷登斯那孩子天天以泪洗面你泉下有知你知道吗？！你怎么就不肯跟我们商量商量！你以为天底下就你一个人担心那孩子的安危吗？你以为就你一个人能力超群可以和什么黑恶势力都对着干吗？你从来不考虑别人的么？——”

她在纽特的怀里狠命踢打着，就像在报复着她嘴里那个又爱又恨的人一般。

“你怎么从来都没想过。。。。我们谁都。。我们谁都没法忍受没有你的世界啊！”

纽特拥着她，沉默无言，奎妮默默擦拭着泪水。芙丽菲斯蓝色的幽灵飘浮在格雷夫斯大宅的窗帘之后，神情依旧疏冷而悲戚，在她身后，家养小精灵正拭去了，从眼角流下的最后一滴浊泪。

***

几千公里外 埃及

骆铃悠悠，宏伟的吉萨金字塔高耸矗立，镂空的金炉点起异国的香，格林德沃手里的烟斗刚燃尽最后一口。

手边厚厚的文件写满在美国的败绩，他毫不在意地扫了一眼，纸张刹时化为灰烬。  
门外还等着无数愿为他赴汤蹈火的信徒。

小巧的蝎子领针安静地躺在他怀里，紫黑的钻石在阳光下熠熠生辉。

地狱的歌者呵，呕心剖肺也无法让你染上希望的红么?

他一言不发，小心地将他们揣入怀中。

冰冷，沉默，拒人千里。

小杯里满上晶莹的美酒，他的目光投向远在大洋彼岸的某处。  
举杯，颔首，一饮而尽。

Percy。

———— Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

————————全剧终————————


End file.
